To The End, We Go!
by Ekari Turone
Summary: sequel to Journey to The Chest. This time, Emily, Cheyenne, Janice, Heather, and Megan are going through At World's End. But while Megan has a few ideas of what's happening, spoilers can only reveal so much of what REALLY will happen
1. Start to End

**TBP: Ahem, welcome one and all to "To the End, we Go!"**

**Ekari: Just so you know, you might want to read Journey to the Chest first. **

**Furfaidz: This is the sequel!**

**Ekari: Also, just so you know, this happens before At World's End came into theaters and everyone and their mother saw it. Emily, Heather, Cheyenne, and Janice won't know what's going to happen.**

**TBP: Megan found spoilers after she saw Dead Man's Chest though, so she has a few clues about the goings ons.**

**Furfaidz: Enough talk!**

**All: On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the day at the fort at Port Royal. In place of the British Flag that is usually waving in the wind, was an East India Trading Company flag. Beckett had everything he wanted. Control, Power, and the heart of the undead sea captain Davy Jones. Int the center of the fort, was a large gallows. Seven people in a row walked up to it. An officer unrolled a parchment and began to read it, unknowing of the unseen figure of Megan standing in front of the gallows. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's going on?" Megan asked

"In order to effect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions," the officer read, "and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty the King. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: right to assembly, suspended." The executioner, pulled the lever and hung all seven people, making Megan gasp and take a few steps back. "Right to habeus corpus, suspended." More were brought up and hung.

"Oh my God." Megan said, walking backwards away from the deaths.

"Right to legal counsel, suspended." The officer continued to read. "Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended. [shot of feet coming through gallows floor] All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy, shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead." Megan spun around to look away as more were hung. She saw a small table. Beckett was sitting at it. Unfortunately, Norrington and Heather were nowhere to be seen.

"I could just kill him now." Megan said, rolling up her jacket sleeves and stomping towards the table. She stopped and sighed, looking down at the arrow with a note tied to it in her hand. She shook her head and walked back away from him.

"Stupid Barbossa, ordering me to give a warning. A warning!" Megan growled. "Where am I going to put this?" Megan looked back up at the gallows. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a small boy in the center. He wasn't even tall enough to reach the noose.

"Okay, I know where I'm going to put this." she said, smiling. She walked up to the gallows and began to hear something unexpected: singing.

"The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed," sang the small boy, "and bound her in her bones."

"My god, there's singing." Megan said. Her smile grew wide and she felt like cheering. But she had to focus on the task at hand.

"The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam." the boy continued. The executioner came up to him with a barrel. He lifted the boy up and placed him on top. Then the noose was placed around his neck.

"That it?" Megan asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Thought there'd be more."

"Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colors high." sang a man in the line. Megan looked back at him. Then everyone in the line on the gallows joined in.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." they all sang.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high." all the people in chains sang. The stomped their feet in time with their song. Some soldiers moved back away from them. The officer who was reading the parchment ran over to Beckett.

"Lord Beckett." he said. "They've started to sing, sir."

"Finally." Beckett replied

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die." the pirates sang. The executioner grabbed onto the lever and fell back away from it. The lever was never pulled. Soldiers ran to the fallen executioner and saw an arrow protruding from his chest. A small note tied to it.

"That's all the warning you're getting." Megan said. She looked away from her unfortunately successful job and snapped her fingers.

* * *

**TBP: And here we have the end of the beginning!**

**Ekari: Hey Thunder, Why so serious?**

**TBP: Ah, shut up! X)**

**Ekari: So, this isn't much of a beginning, but at least it's something. Hope you enjoy!**

**Furfaidz: Please please Please! Read and Review!**


	2. Singaporianina

**Ekari: All right! We're doing the second chapter and it hasn't been a month since we did the first!**

**Furfaidz: A new record! Almost as cool as... POTC 4 OUT IN 2011!! PARTY!!!!**

**TBP: Can we party AFTER the chapter starts?**

**Ekari: Okay fine. party pooper.**

* * *

Chapter 2

JJJJJMMMMM

Singapore. A small land with many waterways. A small boat was floating down one of them. Two small voices sang from it. Both wore long baggy clothes and large straw hats to hide their faces.

"Liz I'm not liking this." Janice whispered, noticing the East India Trading Company soldiers run across the bridge they floated beneath.

"...the bell has been raised from its watery grave," Elizabeth continued to sing, "can you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!" Janice shook her head and helped moor the dock when they reached a small dock. She sang along with Elizabeth.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves--" They sang before being interrupted.

"Thieves and beggars, never say we die." Came a man called Tai Huang from out of the shadows. "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman and a girl, particularly a woman and a girl _alone_." Elizabeth and Janice looked around and found themselves surrounded.

"Don't be so sure about that now!" Megan said, appearing above them. Only Elizabeth and Janice could see her.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa said, walking down the stone steps to them. Megan made sure HE never got to see her. Barbossa and Beckett were on her list of people who she doesn't want to see her.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang asked, turning his back to the girls. Elizabeth ran forward and put a knife to Tai Huangs neck. When the surrounding men made a move forward, Janice pulled two guns out from her clothes and pointed them at the men.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth asked

"We can take care of ourselves pretty well." Janice said with a smirk. "Not a force you'd want to be reckoning with, love... mate... Love mate-- Paper weight!"

"You've been hanging around Jack too long." Megan said

"Yeah." Janice said. "I wish I could see him again. Oh wait, I can't. He's dead. Awe man. He was hot. If Disney only has a script of POTC3 they're not so sure about, does that mean there's a possibility that all the stars might die? I wonder what girls wear in this era when they hit their time of the month. I wonder what time it is outside of the TV. Probably two and a half hours. That means that your parents are asleep and no one can save us! Something about the third movie reminds me how much I miss the whirlpool flushing of toilets. And Jack. I miss the burn on his left arm, and the tattoos all over his rough body, and the dangly coin thing he told me about that was really important and ties in with our journey but I don't remember because I was too busy staring at his mysteriously dark eyes. Do you think we can get a dodo bird to come back with us? Wait, Chey told me the dodo bird went extinct in the late 1600's. Next time we're zapped into a movie, make sure it's Kazaam. If I can rub that lamp and bring Shaq out before that one kid..."

"Then the movie would end within the first five minutes." Megan said, afraid for her friend. Apparently, missing Jack put Janice into insanity. "We're here for Jack, remember?"

"If I ever see Jack again," Janice said, in dead-pan seriousness, "I'm attack-raping him on the spot no matter who watches me lust over his dead body."

Megan pondered over whether or not rape could be an attack or agreement but just settled with Janice's insanity over Jack's death, "You're.. sick--"

"I'm _suffering_!" Janice shouted

"Your master's expectin' us." Barbossa spoke up. He didn't want to make Janice look crazy with her talking to Megan, or just talking. "An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Elizabeth let go of Tai Huang and backed off. Janice lowered her guns and placed them back where they were hidden. The sound of marching soldiers reached their ears. They escaped under a bridge where a secret passage was opened for them.

"This is much cooler than what the script says." Megan said

EEEEECCCCC

In another waterway, a group of turtles floated into a pathway. When nobody was looking, and they were well in the shadows of the overhanging stone bridge, the coconut shells were removed to reveal the former crew of the Black Pearl, and Emily. They all spat out their bamboo straws and crawled up to a small sidewalk in the pathway that led to a sewer grating.

"This is like Tropic Thunder. No wait, it's more like Mission impossible meets Tropic Thunder." Emily commented semi-loudly.

"SSSH!" Gibbs said

"Will ye knock it off already?" Pintel said

"Geez, fine I'll stay quiet." Emily moaned. Everyone remained silent as rolling cart wheels stopped just above them. It stopped above them, the birds in the cages chirping happily. Tia Dalma, disguised as the blind woman pushing the cart looked behind her at a person covered from head to toe. She looked at them as they nodded. Cotton's parrot was on the cart, so was Jack the monkey.

"Steady as she goes!" Cotton's parrot said. Jack began turning a wheel on a music box. The sound was loud and clunky. Perfect for a coverup.

"All right." Gibbs said, pulling out a saw to cut the grate bars.

JJJJJMMMMM

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked as she, Barboss, and Janice were led by Tai Huang through Singapore.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa said

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked

"He's much like myself, but absent by merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa remarked. Megan appeared next to Janice, but etween her and Barbossa, walking along with them.

"You're merciful and play fair?" Megan asked. Barbossa briefly glanced in her direction, but Megan didn't notice.

"What's up Megs?" Janice asked

"Is she nearby?" Barbossa asked

"Right next to you, you jerk face." Megan mumbled

"Yeah." Janice said, nodding her head and looking forward, attempting to hide her smile.

"Tell him I gave the warning, but I never want to do that again. I mean, I just feel so diiiiirty." Megan said, shivering.

"... okay. Uh Barbossa. Megan did not like her assignment, but she did it." Janice said

"Very good." Barbossa smirked. Megan flinched at it. Although she knew that his motives were good, she still didn't really trust him as much as the others.

EEEEE

"We're through! Make ready." Gibbs said, holding up the broken bar.

"It's about time." Emily grumbled

JJJJJMMMMM

They reached a large door. A small passage opened in front of Tai Huang.

"Hoi." He said. The door opened and the motley crew entered.

"You're going to have to give up everything." Megan whispered in a sing-song tone to Elizabeth. Sure enough, Barbossa, Janice, and Elizabeth handed over what weapons they had with them. They made to move past Tai Huang, but he held his hand to stop them.

"You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" he asked.

"Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa smiled

"Remove, please." Tai Huang said

"Told you so." Megan whispered, crossing her arms. Tai Huang snapped his head in her direction. Megan stood as stiff as a board. She didn't even breathe until Tai Huang looked away.

"I guess the jig is up." Janice said. She proceeded to begin to dance a jig before Barbossa smacked the back of her head.

"Owww! Janice moaned. "Jack wouldn't do that to me, if he was alive. But he's not." Elizabeth took off her outer coat to reveal the multitude of guns and bombs on the leather harness she wore. She took each gun and made a large pile on the table., along with the bombs. She paused and reached behind her to pull an incredibly large gun out.

"What the heck?" Megan asked

"Where was she keeping it?" Janice whispered to Megan.

"I have no idea whatsoever." Megan shook her head slowly. They were all about to go into the building further, when Tai Huang held up his hand once more.

"Remove," he repeated, "please." He smiled slyly as he looked at the appalled Elizabeth.

"What else are you hiding?" Janice asked

JJJJJMMMMM

They walked in a line, Elizabeth fidgeting with her clothes, as she was now pants-less.

"What is this place?" Janice asked

"Looks like a bathhouse." Megan responded

"Like in Spirited Away?" Janice asked. "Is there a radish spirit here?" A man with mushrooms growing on his face turned to look at the newcomers. "Eew. Fungus spirit." They were led through the bathhouse to the back where a man stood fully clothed, unlike the towel wearers that populated the building, and with an oriental girl at each side. He turned to the group. Barbossa began bowing before motioning for Elizabeth and Janice to as well.

"Sao Feng, I presume." Megan said, standing still.

"Captain Barbossa." Sao said. "Welcome to Singapore." he turned to one of his servant girls. "More steam." She bowed for a moment before pulling on a rope.

EEEEE

Beneath them all, a man pulled another rope to release more steam into the bathhouse. Emily, Gibbs and Company hid in the shadows, watching them. Then there was a big fat guy that looked like he could eat Emily walked by their hiding place. Ragetti saw him and tried to run, but Gibbs grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back.

"I request a retreat." Emily whispered.

"None of that." Gibbs said, looking from Emily to Ragetti.

"Are you kidding?" Emily asked

"If things don't go the way we want them we're the only chance they've got." Gibbs said. Emily looked at the fat man as he picked up a shovel full of coal than back at Gibbs.

"... I repeat," She said, "are you kidding?"

**

* * *

**

**Furfaidz: If MLK's middle name was "Ingred" his initials would spell "MILK." For Halloween, I'm gonna be Jack Sparrow without a beard. The powerpuff girls: together, they weigh a hundred pounds. The presidents made decisions using a magic 8 ball. No, you don't know what I'm talking about. Nia hoa.**

**TBP:............ Fur, are you okay?**

**Furfaidz: I'll be better if someone reviews..... or if Jack comes back early into the story.**

**Ekari: So, review readers. Do it. NOOOW!**


	3. About Time!

**TBP: Why can't updating on this be regular?**

**Ekari: I can think of one reason, starting with "T.B.P"**

**Furfaidz: Or maybe the story should eat more fiber.**

**Ekari & TBP: . . .**

**TBP: . . . Wow. Really?**

**Ekari: Start the chapter before this moment gets any weirder.**

**Furfaidz: Too lateeeeeeee!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"I understand you have a request to make of me." Sao Feng said.

"Yep. We gots a proposition for you." Janice said, crossing her arms, a sly look crossing her features.

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa said. "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew."

"Hm. This is an odd coincidence." Sao Feng said scratching his head.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth said hopefully.

"Please say yes!" Janice said loudly, nearly yelling.

"... Wow." Megan said, shaking her head.

"Don't look at me like tha-!" Janice started yelling at Megan. She quickly grabbed Janice's head and turned it to the others.

"Focus." Megan said. Everybody stared at Janice for a moment.

"...No." Sao Feng said

"Really?" Janice whined

"Yes. It is because," Sao Feng continued, walking over to a man, "earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He took the rolled up charts and held them up. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa said

"What does credulity mean?" Janice asked

"Heck if I know." Megan shrugged. Sao Feng motioned to his men and they pulled Will up out of a tub of hot water. He gasped for air and Sao Feng walked over to him.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" he asked. Elizabeth and Barbossa both shook their heads.

"I don't know, what's his name again? It's Orlando Bloom isn't it? Cause that face is really famous where we come from." Janice said

"Janice, just stop." Megan groaned

"If you do not know this man's face," Sao Feng asked, grabbing Will's hair and pulling a bamboo knife out of it's sheath, "Then I guess he has no further need for it." Elizabeth gasped when he made a move to stab Will in the face. Sao turned around to stare at his "guests".

"Please don't kill the second hottest pirate in the world." Janice added

"So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality." Sao Feng said

"If I were you, I'd kick us out on the street." Janice said. Barbossa glared at her for a moment before turning his attention to Sao Feng.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea...." Barbossa started

"That he would get caught?!?" Sao Feng finished, loudly, "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?" Barbossa stared at him for a moment before tossing a piece of eight up at Sao Feng. He caught it. He blew on it once and eld it to his ear. Megan rubbed her ears.

"My ears are ringing." she said, noticing Janice watching her.

"You're weird." Janice said. Megan paused and shook her head slowly.

"The song has been sung." Barbossa said. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call." Sao Feng held the coin in his hand, the news Barbossa told him sinking in.

"More steam." he ordered softly. The woman pulled the lever, but the steam didn't come. Megan went to her knees and took a breath before pushing her head through the floor boards. She smiled at the sight below her.

"It's all good." she said to Janice.

"More Steam!" Sao Feng Commanded. The woman pulled the lever again.

EEEEE

Cotton looked at the various levers unsure of which one to pull or push. The men who were working were all knocked out. Marty and Emily sat atop the really large one. He began to stir before Marty hit him in the face with a shovel.

"Don't mess with the little people!" Emily whispered. She gave Marty a high five. Cotton finally did pull a lever to release steam up above into the bathhouse.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true." Sao Feng said above them. "Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..."

"You're disgusting." Emily said, shaking her head as Ragetti looked up through the floor boards at Elizabeth. She got off of the fat man and walked over to Gibbs, grinning as he was unrolling bundles of weapons. She took a pistol and he took it back.

"Wait for the signal." he said. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she moaned

JJJJJMMMMM

"...the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa said

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked

"You can fight!" Elizabeth stepping forward. A man put an arm on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" Megan looked down through the floorboards.

"I think it's almost time for a fight." she said

"Thanks." Emily said, giving her friend the thumbs up. Megan stood.

"Get ready for a fight." she whispered

"... would you have that era come to an end on your watch?" Elizabeth continued. "The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!" Sao Feng smiled slightly and walked forward calmly.

"Can I freak out now?" Janice whispered

"No, wait a little longer." Megan whispered back

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Sao Feng said into her ear before walking away. "And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?" He stood between the two woman, waiting for an answer.

"Jack Sparrow." Will said. Both the women giggled. Sao snapped his head to glare at them and they stopped.

"I better not have competition for his heart." Janice said grumpily.

"You have no idea." Megan laughed.

"He's one of the pirate lords." Will said. Sao Feng turned away from them. His hand touched a long scar on his head.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead," Sao Feng said, "is so I can send him back myself!" He kicked over a bucket of water. Barbossa quickly moved next to him.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight." he said. "He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

"Piece of eight wasn't that the thing on Jack's--!" Janice started before Megan quickly covered her mouth. Sao Feng didn't pay Janice any attention. He was too focused on the tattoo on one man's back. It was dripping off with his sweat.

"So," Sao Feng said calmly, "you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" He quickly drew his sword. The men in the bathtubs all stood, swords in hand.

"... This doesn't look good." Janice said.

EEEEE

"Weapons!" Gibbs said

"I'll take it we can't give them pistols." Emily said, noticing the men all had swords and were positioning them between the boards.

"Swords only." Gibbs said. Emily put her pistol down before picking up a sword and moving to where Janice was.

JJJJJMMMMM

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbosa said. swords flew up from between the floorboards into both of Elizabeth and Barbossa's hands and into only one of Janice's hands.

"Uh... We can explain." Janice said. Sao Feng pulled forward the man with the dripping tattoo and put a sword to his neck.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" he commanded

"... Wat?" Janice asked

"... Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... Who's he with?" Will asked

"Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?" Janice asked. Just then, East India Trading Company soldiers burst into the room and fighting erupted.

"Because of that most likely." Megan said, nodding her head.

* * *

**TBP: Not much of an ending, huh?**

**Ekari: At least you updated**

**TBP: You both could update this any time you know!**

**Furfaidz & Ekari: . . . . . . . Nah.**

**TBP: Please review. We value your input, and we really appreciate it.**


	4. Rock and Rumble!

**Ekari: Here we go! Chapter four!**

**Furfaidz: Have you seen the trailer for On Stranger Tides?**

**Ekari & TBP: YES!**

**TBP: It looks so cool, even though it's only Jack talking to the audience.**

**Ekari: Watch it!**

**TBP: But do it... you know, after reading and reviewing.**

**Furfaidz: Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4

JJJJJMMMMM

"Time to go!" Megan yelled. Sao's men let Will go and he climbed out of the tub to fight with the pole. He blocked an attacked with sliced one of the ropes that tied him to the pole. He started to fight with the pole then.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, tossing a sword to him. He caught it and began slicing through East India soldiers.

"HAAAA!" Janice yelled, fighting the soldiers with her gun and also shooting them with one of her pistols.

"Way to go Janice!" Megan said. Janice looked at her friend and bowed slightly. Mercer stormed into the chaos, pistol aimed at her.

"Janice!" Megan yelled, pushing her friend out of the way before the shot was fired. The bullet instead went into the head of one of the twins. The soldiers pushed them back into the bathhouse, Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Sao Feng, Tai Huang, Janice, and Megan standing together.

EEEEE

"Get down!" Gibbs said as the last of the explosives were lit.

"Hope everything is going well up there!" Emily said, hiding behind a pole and covering her ears.

JJJJJMMMMMEEEEE

An explosion broke through the floorboards, the crew of the Black Pearl coming out of it to even the odds. Sao yelled, holding his sword up and everybody ran out to the streets, the soldiers hot on their heels.

"Lets do this!" Emily yelled, coming out of the hole, swords swinging and slicing the air. Megan, Barbossa, and Janice were running near Sao. He shouted something and tossed the charts to Tai.

"I'm on them!" Megan said, chasing after the man with the charts.

"Megan!" Janice shouted

"Keep moving!" Barbossa ordered.

EEEEECCCCC

Emily was sword fighting, and she was getting weak. She couldn't take fighting a soldier for long. He suddenly stopped and arched his back. When he fell to the ground, an arrow was sticking out of his back. She looked at other soldiers fighting around her. One by one, they fell, arrows protruding from some part of them. Emily looked up, and managed to see a figure hiding in the shadows on a rooftop.

"Thanks Chey!" Emily said. Even with the distance, she could see Cheyenne giving her a thumbs up. Emily smiled before running to find Will.

MMMMM

"Dang it, where'd he go?" Megan said, stopping on a bridge. A group of soldiers with rifles all lined up.

"Ready, aim, fire!" One of them shouted. Every man fired their rifle, killing a bunch of people and pirates.

"Oh heck no!" Megan said before she noticed a cart with a song box playing and bird cages behind the men. Except, the birds were all flying away. Also, the song was Hoist the colors and it was almost over.

"Oh shoot." Megan said before running and ducking behind a couple barrels.

"Ready, aim," the man said as the music stopped, "Fire!" The cart then exploded, the soldiers flying and dying. Megan looked up to see if it was safe, then she ran to try finding Tai Huang.

EEEEE

Sao Feng, Will, and Emily fought valiantly. Will and Emily managed to corner him, but then Sao turned and pinned Will, a sword at his throat.

"Don't you dare kill one of the hottest pirates ever!" Emily yelled, aiming her swords at Sao.

"It is an odd coincidence that the East India Trading Co. finds me the day you show up in Singapore." Sao said

"It is coincidence only." Will said before he quickly turned around and pushed Sao against the wall, his father's knife at his throat. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett, you need what I offer."

"What _we_ offer." Emily stated

"You cross Barbossa, you're willing to cross Jack Sparrow. Why should I expect any better?" Sao asked

"I need the Black Pearl to free my father." Will said, taking his knife away, "You're helping me to get it."

MMMMM

She had finally spotted Tai Huang and the charts. Megan ran after him, reaching out to grab them from his hands.

"Come on come on come on come on come on COME ON!" Megan yelled before she finally grabbed onto the charts. She stopped and pulled on the charts, nearly falling when Tai Huang stopped running. He was not able to see Megan, but instead saw the charts in the air. She pulled on it, but he tugged on it back.

"Oh come on!" Megan said. The two had a tug-of-war over the charts. Sao Feng rushed over a nearby bridge, but stopped and backstepped to watch the scene of one of his best men fighting over the charts with an invisible foe.

"Tai Huang!" he yelled. When Tai looked over at his captain, Megan quickly pulled the charts out of his hands and smacked him with it before running away.

"I got the charts!" Megan repeated over and over again, holding her prize over her head.

JJJJJMMMMM

A soldier ran past a crate, but was suddenly shot. Janice stood up and looked at him. Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot climbed and flew up onto both of her shoulders.

"Not bad, right guys?" she asked. Jack the monkey chattered and looked in a different direction. Janice followed his line of sight and saw Barbossa fighting a soldier with two swords.

"We need to help him!" Janice said. Jack the monkey screeched.

"Rawk!" Cotton's parrot said

"Alright, break!" Janice said, clapping her hands. Cotton's parrot flew off of her shoulder. Jack the monkey jumped off of it. Janice walked in a circle before deciding on which direction to go. She pushed her crate over. It fell open to reveal a load of fireworks.

"Fireworks?" she asked. She slowly looked at the building beyond Barbossa and saw bunches of fireworks.

"Fireworks..." she said slowly. Jack seemed to get the idea and took a firework, placing it on the railing.

"Uh oh!" Cotton's parrot said

"Don't worry about it." Janice replied. Jack then grabbed a candle and lit the fuse.

"Fire in the hole!" Cotton's parrot said

"I was going to say that." Janice said. It shot of flying toward Barbossa. He ducked before it could hit him, but then something ran by the building.

"I got the charts!" came Megan's repeated voice.

"Oh no." Janice said, her smile dropping. The building exploded, sending Megan flying into the water, causing Barbossa and the soldier to do nothing but watch as it blew up. Barbossa took the distraction and stabbed the soldier with one of his swords.

"Thank you, Jack!" Barbossa said, looking to the trio.

"Thank you, Jack!" Cotton's parrot said

"What about Janice?" Janice asked, "... What about Megan? Megan!" Janice quickly looked over the railing into the water. A hand with the charts surfaced, Megan's face came shortly after.

"I got the charts!" she said, "I'll meet you at the docks with the others!"

"Don't kill yourself!" Janice said. She ran ahead. Megan swam to the dock and placed the charts on the wood. Tai Huang suddenly looked down, as if he was looking right at her. However, he was only looking at the charts. He grabbed them. Megan reached out to stop him, but he ran off too quickly. She glared in the direction he ran in. Whatever words she spoke were inaudible, due to the bubbles the air made. She reached her hand up above the water, shaking the liquid off before snapping and disappearing.

EEEEEJJJJJCCCCCMMMMM

Megan shook her head, waters falling off of it.

"Easy fluffy, I want to stay dry." Emily said, coming up to her friend.

"That'll be a challenge, considering we're sailing on the big blue wet thing." Megan said, wringing out her jacket. She looked behind Emily to see Will holding the charts, Tai Huang and many of Sao Feng's men following. Megan dropped her jacket in shock.

"How... the heck?" She asked, "This wasn't in the spoilers." Barbossa, Janice, Emily, Tia Dalma, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew came soon.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked

"And better yet," Will said, tossing Barbossa the charts, "a ship and a crew."

"How'd you do that?" Janice asked

"Because we're awesome!" Emily said, striking a pose.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will said

"This way, be quick." Tai Huang said

EEEEEMMMMMJJJJJCCCCC

"Never smile at a crocodile," Megan sang, sitting on the bowsprit of their newly acquired ship, "no you can't be friendly with a crocodile. Don't be taken in by his welcome grin, he's imagining how well you'll fit within his skin. Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, clear the aisle but never smile at mister crocodile."

"You really needed to sing?" Emily asked

"Yes, yes I did." Megan nodded her head. The crew that was borrowed from Sao Feng, as well as those who couldn't see her, were confused when they heard Megan's voice.

"This ship is haunted." Gibbs said

"No it isn't. It's a junk." Janice said. Megan laughed and climbed to her friends. A thought hit her.

"Wait... Normally when I speak, they can't hear me except for my echoes." she said

"I guess they can hear you now." Cheyenne said. "Maybe what you don't know can hurt you."

"What?" Janice asked

"Like she managed to be completely unseen by everybody in Dead Man's Chest and she knew everything that was going to happen, but now that she's seeing and doing things that she doesn't know about, Megan is slowly going to be solid and visible like us." Cheyenne said

"That doesn't sound fun." Megan said. "I like being invisible."

"Won't last long." Emily said. Megan groaned and turned around to face the waters, leaning on the railing. Tia walked up to her.

"You're worried 'bout when you will lose your powers." she said

"I use them to help my friends and watch over Heather." Megan said

"And that's all?" Tia asked

"Yeah, it is." Megan said quickly. Tia smiled that sly smile of hers. The one that had to have some kind of secret hiding behind it. Megan sighed.

"What does happen next?" she asked

"We are to sail to world's end and fetch back Jack. He is one of the pirate lords." Tia said. Elizabeth walked up to the two and leaned on the railing to Tia's left.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" she asked

"I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia said. Megan looked at the strange woman, then down at her hand. She snapped her fingers and vanished.

* * *

**TBP: The song Megan sing is "Never Smile at a Crocodile". It was a deleted song from Peter Pan. **

**Furfaidz: It's catchy!**

**Ekari: Great, now I'm going to have it stuck in my head.**

**TBP: Please review. We value your input, and we really appreciate it.**


	5. Silent Fun

**TBP: Ever wonder where Heather was?**

**Ekari: Well last story she disappeared with Norrington.**

**Furfaidz: I miss Heather! She was always so spiffy!**

**TBP: Well, this one is all for her! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

MMMMMHHHHH

Heather stood at the bow of the Endeavor. James was taking care of business elsewhere. Nearby was the Flying Dutchman, taking care of a bunch of pirates ships. Every time a cannonball ripped through the hull, she had to look away.

"Wow, Even though it's bad it's still pretty cool." came a familiar voice. Heather turned and saw her old friend.

"Megan." she said. She hugged her friend without a smile.

"You okay?" she asked, "I like the way you look." Heather's tattered dress was replaced with a new elegant one. The fabric was a soft baby blue with quarter sleeves that had lace frills. Her short hair had little ringlets in it too.

"Thanks, but... It just feels wrong what we're doing. I'm scared that our next ship is going to be yours." Heather said

"Don't worry." Megan whispered. "We're on our way and I doubt we're the last thing on Jones' or Beckett's mind."

"I hope you're right." Heather said. There was the sound of somebody clearing their throat. The two turned to see James Norrington in Admiral attire.

"So, you return." he said to Megan, "She is safe here. I don't let anybody harm her."

"But is she happy with what you're doing?" Megan asked with a smirk before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

"I dislike her." Norrington said

"Megan's an acquired taste sometimes." Heather replied. Norrington held his arm out and Heather held it.

"We've been summoned by Lord Beckett." he said

MMMMM

Megan reappeared in Beckett's office on the ship. There were men running about the small space taking care of their own business. Beckett was seated behind his desk, nine pieces of eight in front of him. Mercer stood in front of him.

"Nice place." Megan whispered, noticing Governor Swann sitting at his own desk, signing papers.

"A piece of eight, nine of them you say?" Beckett said

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, nine pieces of eight." Mercer replied

"New friend?" Megan asked herself.

"Wha's the significance of that, I wonder?" Beckett pondered out loud.

"Does it matter? There's nothing can hold against the armada, not with the Flying Dutchman at the lead." Mercer said

"That's what you think." Megan whispered into his ear. Mercer swatted his direction the unseen voice came from.

"Nothing we know of. Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?" Beckett asked

"He was mum on that, sir." Mercer said

"Nice friend." Megan commented. Mercer turned in the direction her voice came from. He shook his head and looked forward once more.

"Well then, he knows the value of information. Best keep this between ourselves." Beckett said, looking past Mercer at Governor Swann, "Don't want anyone running off to Singapore, now do we?"

"Poor Weatherby." Megan said out loud. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that?" Beckett asked

"I said nothing sir." Mercer said. Beckett looked over the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Odd." he said. Norrington walked in, Heather on his arm.

"Ooh, talk about a trophy girlfriend." Megan whispered

"Ssh." Heather said, although she couldn't help but smile and giggle a little.

"Don't bother us." Norrington sharply whispered to Megan.

"Ahh, Admiral." Beckett said to him. Norrington regained his professional look, although it took Heather a moment to drop her smile.

"You summoned us, Lord Beckett." he said

"Yes. Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend." Beckett motioned to a long case on a table. When it was opened, it was the sword he had when he was Commodore.

"That's..." Heather said

"I know." Norrington said, lifting the sheath and sword out of the case. A man walked in and laid more papers on Governor Swann's desk.

"Not more requisition orders?" he asked

"No sir, executions." the man said. Norrington pulled his sword from it's sheath, a shwing! sound echoing in the cabin.

"Ooh, shiny." Megan whispered to Heather, who started to smile and giggle again.

"The Brethren know they face extinction. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." Beckett said. He looked over at Heather who was recovering from her giggles.

"Ahem, I'm sorry sir." she said with a slight curtsy.

"There is something strange here." Beckett said. Megan opened her mouth, then closed it, shaking her head.

"Nah, too easy." she whispered to herself before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

* * *

**Furfaidz: Yay! Heather!**

**Ekari: Even when she can't say it loudly, Megan still has to annoy Beckett.**

**TBP: That's the way she is.**

**Furfaidz: Read and review please! They make us happy.**


	6. Hey! An Update!

**Ekari: Here we are at Chapter 6... Anybody have anything to say?**

**Furfaidz: Oh! Oh! Oh! Keith Richards is going to be in "On Stranger Tides"**

**TBP: Well there you go. Looks like Captain Teague won't be condemned to just one movie**

**Ekari: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

EEEEEJJJJJCCCCCMMMMM

The Hai Peng sailed smoothly through the icy waters. Great chasms of glaciers surrounded them and snow had fallen on the ship. All in all, it was cold. When Megan reappeared, she was too stiff to move. She stood near Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the monkey. All three of them were shivering.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel said

"I-I-I'll s-s-say." Megan stuttered

"There must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti said

"Why don't that obay woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked

"Because Barbossa was only dead." Tia Dalma said, walking to the two. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

"I knew there was good reason." Ragetti said. Tia Dalma stood in front of Megan before wrapping a blanket around the young girls' shoulders.

"Th-th-thank you." she said before making her way across the deck.

"Heads up!" Came Emily's voice. Megan turned in the direction it came from, only to get a snowball to the face.

"Hey!" Megan said

"Take your snowball like a woman." Emily said, before throwing another and ducking down in her hiding place. Megan smiled before gathering snow to make her own snowball. She walked forward and nearly tripped over Janice, who was making a snow angel on the deck. She tread carefully, unsure of where her friend was at the moment. She stopped when she saw Will, Cheyenne and Tai Huang hunched over the charts.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts." Will said, turning them.

"No, but it leads to more places." Tai Huang said

"I can see. Some names on this map I've never even heard of before." Cheyenne said. She watched as Will turned them. There were strange black lines at certain parts on the map.

"Wait, stop." She said. She reached over and moved the charts just a little to the left. Suddenly, two lines of the black marks made sense.

"Over the edge over again." Will said. He turned the charts slightly to see another phrase. "Sunrise sets flash of green."

"Flash of green?" Cheyenne asked

"Maybe you should ask Barbossa." Megan suggested. Will and Cheyenne looked in Megan's direction.

"Good idea." Cheyenne said. Will and Cheyenne stood and brought the charts to the stern where Barbossa stood.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked, the old salt not far away.

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion." Gibbs said walking forward. "At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't, and some say..."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel interrupted. Gibbs gave Pintel a deadly glare. Megan hummed the theme from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.

"Sorry." Pintel said before backing off.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back." Barbossa said, turning the rudder slightly.

"That's a pleasant thought." Megan commented, walking away. She was hit with another snowball. She then grasped hers tighter and ran after Emily, laughing all the way. She managed to hit her friend at last. She was about to make another snowball when they began to pass through two great walls of ice.

"Whoa." The girls all seemed to say, staring up at the walls in amazement. Their ship sailed silently through the icy waters into the darkness ahead, unaware of what lies ahead and unsure of what to expect.

"I'll be right back." Megan said, before snapping her fingers.

* * *

**Ekari: Wow, we really need to update this story regularly, huh TBP?**

**TBP: But-!**

**Furfaidz: Yeah TBP! Why don't we update more often, TBP?**

**TBP: Ugh! You two can work on this too, you know!**

**Furfaidz: But will we?**

**TBP: That's what I'd like to know.**

**Ekari: Anyway, please read and review!**


	7. Over The, Wait There Really is an Edge?

**Furfaidz: Seven in heaven!**

**TBP: Not exactly.**

**Ekari: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Megan gasped at the sight before her. She was on Beckett's ship at the railing. Remnants of a pirate ship, as well as it's crew were scattered in the water. She looked to her left and saw Beckett next to Mercer, surveying the scene with a spyglass.

"Bloody hell, there's nothing left." he said

"Jones is a loose cannon, sir." Mercer commented

"I would be too if I was being used." Megan commented to herself.

"Fetch the chest." Beckett said

"And the Governor?" Mercer asked, making Beckett look at him, "He's been asking questions about the heart."

"Does he know?" he asked. Mercer looked at his leader.

"Then perhaps his usefulness has run its course." Beckett said looking forward once more. Megan took in a breath and let it out.

"And neither he nor Norrington see it coming." she said

She snapped her fingers and appeared in Davy Jones' cabin. He was playing lightly on his organ. It was strange because he usually is pounding out a tune to relieve any stress or hate he has. Megan slowly walked up to him.

"I know you're here." he said softly

"Usually I'm sneakier then that." she said. She walked normally up to him and watched him play his instrument with only two tentacles.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked. He looked up at her with a glare. She winced.

"Don't want to talk about it. Got it." Megan said. After a moment of silence, she began to hum along with his song. He sits back as a single tear ran down his cheek. He picked it up with his tentacle and looked at it.

"She really did break your heart, didn't she?" Megan asked

"Get out." Davy Jones said, very close to sounding like he was going to roar. Megan gulped and retreated running through the door. On the deck of the Flying Dutchman, Beckett's soldiers rushed on taking positions everywhere they could. She spotted Norrington and Heather standing by The two soldiers from the first movie, Murtogg and Mullroy.

"Steady, men." Norrington told them, putting a hand around Heather's shoulder when she saw Davy's crew. Davy Jones came out of his cabin as the chest with his heart was brought aboard.

"Go! All of you! And take that infernal thing with you! I will not have it on my ship!" He commanded

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Beckett said as he came into view, Mercer following right behind, "because I will. Because it seems to be the only way to ensure that this ship do as directed by the company. We need prisoners to interrogate, which tends to work best when they're alive." He was so small standing next to Davy, and yet he seemed so much bigger with the power he held.

"The Dutchman sails as its captain commands." Davy said

"And its captain is to sail it as commanded." Beckett said. "I thought you would have learned that when I ordered you to kill your pet."

"Yum, sushi." Megan commented.

"This is no longer your world, Jones. The immaterial has become... immaterial." Beckett said. "Admiral." Norrington and Heather walked off with a group of soldiers and the chest to Davy's cabin. The chest was opened and put on a pedestal. Every soldier pulled out their musket and aimed it at the heart.

"Yikes." Megan said before snapping her fingers.

EEEEEJJJJJCCCCCMMMMM

"Wooow." All girls whispered. The Hai Peng sailed quietly under a beautiful crystal clear night sky. The millions of stars danced like diamonds, shining brighter than any of them had ever seen before.

"Too bad industrialization is gonna ruin the view." Janice commented

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?" Emily deadpanned. Elizabeth walked by the railing where the girls were stationed.

"It is a lovely night." she commented. There was silence among them all.

"Is everything... Fine with you and Will?" Cheyenne asked

"I don't know." she replied, looking down at the water. Will walked up to them, but stopped. Megan looked back at him then at her friends.

"Hey guys?" She said pointing at Will. Cheyenne and Emily nodded before walking away. Megan only rolled her eyes when she pulled Janice away.

"But I wanna watch!" She whined

"You can watch from a distance." Megan whispered. All four girls hid behind a bunch of barrels, watching the scene unfurl before them.

"How long do we continue not talking?" Will asked. Megan stood up all the way, hearing something strange.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine." Elizabeth said

"When we rescue Jack?" Will asked. Elizabeth walked away.

"That was it?" Emily asked

"What a ripoff. I want my money back!" Janice demanded

"What money?" Cheyenne asked

"... Curse my poorness!" Janice said loudly

"SHUSH!" Megan said, "Can you hear that?" Will moved over by the girls and looked over the railing.

"Rushing water?" Cheyenne said, confused by the sound. Will turned around, only to be met by Tia Dalma.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end." She said

"Oooh. I don't like the sound of that." Emily said lowly

"Me neither." Megan agreed. Will rushed past Tia, the four girls following right behind him.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will said

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa replied with a smirk.

"Lost?" Elizabeth said

"The only time 'good' and 'lost' should be in a sentence is if there was a good episode of Lost on TV last night." Janice said

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found." Barbossa said, ignoring Janice, "Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"That is some messed up logic." Cheyenne said

"I get it!" Janice said nodding her head.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said

"Aye." Barbossa said, showing no emotion to the news.

"To stations!" Will ordered, with every crewman dropping what they were doing to follow his lead, "All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa yelled

"Blimey!" Ragetti said

"Guys, you might want to see this!" Cheyenne yelled, standing near the wooden eyed pirate. Her friends gathered around her to the sight ahead of them. The sound and foam was enough for them to realize there was a waterfall ahead of them.

"A waterfall? There's an F-ing WATERFALL in the middle of the ocean? What the F?" Emily yelled

"The world world really is flat. In your face Magellan!" Janice said, a smile on her face.

"This makes sense, considering there is a moment in the ride where riders do, in a way, go over the edge and into the town." Megan commented

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth told Barbossa

"Don't be so unkind." Barbossa said, holding Elizabeth's face in his hand, "You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Not very friendly if you ask me." Janice said

"Tie her off!" Will yelled. Everybody ran around the ship in an attempt to stop it from falling over the edge. When it seemed like they weren't going anywhere EXCEPT over the edge, Janice, Emily, Cheyenne and Megan all grabbed a coil of rope and secured it to the mast, each one holding onto a part of it.

"This won't end well." Cheyenne said

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yelled

"You know, you guys are my best friends, and it was fun being in the pirates movies with you." Emily said

"I'm sorry I ate your apple in middle school." Janice said

"That was you?" Emily asked

"Wait, where's my sword?" Megan asked. Looking over the deck. She spotted it... just as the ship started to lean forward.

"It doesn't matter Megan!" Cheyenne yelled

"I don't want to lose the reason we got sucked in here!" Megan yelled back

"Hold on!" Will yelled. Barbossa's wild laugh echoed as Megan let go of the rope and slid to where her sword was. She put it back in it's sheath and stood looking down at the waterfall.

"Oh my God!" She said

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIE!" Janice yelled. Everybody held on to something, or somebody, tightly. As the ship fell over the edge, Megan lost her grip and vanished in the foam and mist, screaming all the way.

"We lost Megan!" Emily screamed

"Not agaaaaaaaiiiin!" Janice screamed as the Hai Peng fell into the black abyss.

* * *

**Furfaidz: Oh no! What happened to Megan?**

**Ekari: Forget Megan! What about the rest of them? Did they survive?**

**TBP: You know the drill, please review!**


	8. Strangeness in a Strange Land

**Furfaidz: Eight is great! Eight is great!**

**Ekari: Eight is great! Eight is great!**

**TBP: When will we get out of the numbers that rhyme with other words?**

**Furfaidz: How should I know?**

**TBP: Lets just start the chapter already.**

* * *

Chapter 8

CCCCCEEEEEJJJJJ... MMMMM?

Everybody stumbled on the beach in a daze.

"We're actually alive." Cheyenne said. "We went over a waterfall, and we're alive."

"Yeah, but where are we?" Emily asked

"And what happened to Megan?" Janice said, sounding close to tears. Remnants of the Hai Peng, as well as her crew washed up on the shores. There was nothing but sand dunes ahead of them though.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place." Gibbs said

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said

"I see something. And it's moving!" Janice said pointing at a dark mound standing not too far away. When it stood up all the way, the hat was recognizable.

"It's Jones!" Emily shouted. "Let's get him!" Emily led the way as Janice followed.

"Guys stop!" Cheyenne called after them. Emily and Janice tackled Davy to the ground. He struggled in their grips though.

"He's smaller up close." Emily commented

"Guys stop it!" Came a VERY familiar voice. Janice and Emily got off of the person. The person pushed theirself up into a sitting position in front of the two girls. Their eyes were wide when they realized who it was. The rest of the crew began to gather around them.

"**MEGAN**?" They yelled

"Easy, I'm still getting over falling over the edge of the world." Megan said, holding her head.

"You're dressed like Davy Jones." Cheyenne said

"Yeah." Megan mumbled, looking away.

"So this is the famous Megan." Barbossa said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm Megan. Nice to meet you, Hector." Megan said standing up.

"Hector?" Cheyenne, Janice, and Emily said in unison.

"Yeah, it's Barbossa's first name." Megan said. The girls chuckled softly at this news.

"Barbossa's name is not important at the moment. What matters is finding Jack." Elizabeth said

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said looking out at the giant dunes.

"It doesn't matter," Will said, "we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

"Witty Jack..." Tia said, stroking a small gray crab, "is closer than you think." As if on cue, something began to rise over a dune. Something big and black. All eyes grew wide at the sight of the Black Pearl "sailing" over the dune.

"How..." Cheyenne said

"Are those crabs?" Megan asked, looking at how the ship was moving.

"Impossible." Tai Huang said. The Pearl slid down the dune and into the water, the small crabs being scattered by the waves.

"Boat." Ragetti said, pointing at the Pearl. Janice looked at him and pat him on the shoulder.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs said

"... What?" Emily asked. Everybody went closer to the water and watched a boat be lowered and row to the beach. From it came none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself.

"It's the captain!" Pintel said, everybody rushing to where his boat landed.

"Rawk! Hide the rum!" Cotton's parrot said

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs said

"JAAAACK! Oh how I've missed you! I miss you more than a fat kid in a gym misses cake!" Janice said

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack snapped, stopping in front of Gibbs. The old salt in question stood at attention.

"Aye captain." he said

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack asked, causing the raising of many eyebrows.

"Sir?" Gibbs replied

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why? Why is that, sir?" Jack asked, sounding very outraged.

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain." Gibbs said in response. Jack seemed to pause for a moment.

"... I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't." He said very confident in himself.

"I'm starting to not believe that." Megan said, crossing her arms.

"Ah, Miss Megan. Miss always-unseen-and-appearing-whenever-she-sees-fit-but-not-when-she-is-absolutely-needed-or-necessary-for-saving-a-person's-life." Jack said to her.

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said

"Ah, Hector." Jack said with a smile, walking up to his former first mate. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa said. Jack's eyes looked away briefly.

"No I didn't." He replied, "Darling Janice." Jack said walking over to Janice.

"Jack we found you and I'm so happy and I just gotta hug you!" Janice said, jumping up and hugging Jack. He pulled her off and held her in front of him.

"I'll do you one better." Jack said before he kissed Janice full on the lips. They kissed for a full minute before Jack let go off her and patted her on the head, a shocked expression on Janice's face. Emily waved a hand in front of Janice.

"Janice, you there?" she asked, before snapping her fingers. Janice fell to the sand, a giant smile on her face.

"No, I'm in _heaven_!" she said loudly. Jack moved on to Tia.

"Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh?" he said to her, "You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"Delirium?" Cheyenne said, catching on to what was going on.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will said, figuring it out too. Jack looked over at Will before going to him.

"William," he said, "tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will responded

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D, you're not really here!" Jack said

"Jack," Elizabeth said, stepping forward, "this is real, we're here." Jack's expression turned serious when he saw her. He pointed at her briefly, opening his mouth then closing it. He then went back down the line, stepping over Janice, to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" he asked

"Aye." Gibbs said

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said, stepping forward.

"Aye. I mean, yes!" Cheyenne quickly said

"Your pirate side is showing." Megan said in a sing-song voice.

"Have you, now?" Jack asked, turning back to the rest of the crew, "That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"Aw come on!" Emily said loudly.

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa said, pointing out at the Pearl. Jack looked back at his ship and squinted, holding a hand up to shade his eyes even.

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." he said

"Jack." Will said, coming up to Jack, "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones."

"He controls the Flying Dutchman." Emily said, doing the same as Will.

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth said, following suit.

"The song has already been sung." Tia said, also doing the same.

"The Brethren Court is called." Cheyenne said, being the final one to join the people behind Jack, practically leaning on his side and shoulders.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot." Jack said, walking away.

"Well yeah. You're not back where you belong." Megan shrugged

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs said

"And you need a crew." Will added. Jack stopped and spun around.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack said, saying the last part, looking directly at Elizabeth. Emily, Will, and Cheyenne turned to her, surprised looks on their faces.

"What?" Cheyenne asked

"Oh, she's not told you? You and dear William will have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack said walking forward. He turned to Tia and said, "As for you..." Tia smiled and stroked his little beard braid... thingies.

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time." she said. Jack smiled.

"fair enough, all right, you're in." he said. He walked down the line and stopped in front of Megan. "Tempting, but Janice needs to be controlled at times," he said, before looking at Cheyenne and Emily, "And you two too... also. You're onboard with her."

"Good to know." Emily said. Jack walked down to Ragetti.

"Don't need you, you scare me." Jack said, before walking on and even passing Pintel, "Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." he stopped before Tai Huang and his crew. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men." he replied

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked

"With the highest bidder." Tai Huang said

"I have a ship." Jack said pointing back to the Pearl.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai Huang sad with a smile.

"Good man." Jack said, "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail, and pick up Janice. Make sure she's not left here." He looked down at his compass, seeing the needle spin wildly of its own accord. He snapped it closed.

"Jack," Barbossa said, tapping on the charts, Will, Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti right behind him, "which way ya goin', Jack?"

"Hey, the crews all together again! What's the worst that could happen?" Megan said, putting an arm around Jack's shoulders and reaching over to grab onto Barbossa to do the same.

"You have no idea luv." Jack said

**

* * *

Furfaidz: Megan's dressed like Davy Jones!**

**Ekari: WTF Thunder? Just WTF?**

**TBP: Well, did you notice how Janice, Emily, Cheyenne, and to a lesser extent Heather wore clothes that resembled the character they were with in Journey to The Chest? Well, now the same is for Megan. So there.**

**Ekari: Wait, Heather wore a dress.**

**TBP: Yeah, but like Norrington and his outfit at the time, it used to be really pretty.**

**Furfaidz: Enough questions! My head is hurting. Can't whatever questions we have or anybody else has just be answered through the rest of the story?**

**TBP: Maybe**

**Ekari: Well, you know the drill. Please review!**


	9. All Aboard The Good Ship Crazy!

**Ekari: So...**

**TBP: Don't say it.**

**Ekari: Nine...**

**TBP: No, don't!**

**Furfaidz: Nine is fine! Nine is fine!**

**TBP: UGH! Just start the chapter dang it!**

* * *

Chapter 9

CCCCCEEEEEJJJJJMMMMM

Everybody was back on the Black Pearl. The ship was being readied for sailing, but Jack and Barbossa were arguing with each other. Megan, Emily, Janice, and Cheyenne stood on deck watching them, their heads moving back and forth like they were watching the ball in a tennis match.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered

"Trim that sail!" Jack quickly said

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Barbossa yelled

"Slack windward brace and sheets!" Jack repeated

"Haul that pennant line!" Barbossa shouted

"Haul that pennant line!" Jack parroted. The two men stopped in front of the mast, glaring at each other. Megan looked back at her friends then put a middle finger by her ear.

"Here we are at the duel of the captains. It is a wonderful day at World's End. It is Barbossa's move." she said. Barbossa rolled his eyes at her.

"What ARE you doing?" he asked Jack

"What are YOU doing?" Jack asked

"No, what _ARE_ you doing?" Barbossa asked

"What are _YOU_ doing?" Jack asked

"No, what _**ARE**_ you doing?" Barbossa demanded

"What are **_YOU_** doing?" Jack asked

"Shut up Barbossa, you put the emphasis on the 'you' not the 'are'! That's bad grammar dang it!" Cheyenne complained. Emily and Megan looked at their friend, surprised at her outburst.

"Easy Chey." Emily said patting her on the shoulder.

"The game goes on." Megan commented, nodding back to Barbossa and Jack.

"Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack said

"He has a point." Janice said, her arms crossed, nodding.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa retorted

"Foul move Barbossa." Emily said, her voice hushed.

"And Jack's response..." Megan said

"My ship, makes me captain." Jack said

"That's my Jack." Janice said

"They be my charts." Barbossa said

"Ooh, and that's a point for Barbossa." Megan said

"That makes you...chart man!" Jack replied. The burst started to laugh.

"And that is another point for Jack for humor." Megan said. Pintel then walked up to the men.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" He yelled. Everybody stopped and stared at him. Janice put one hand on top of the other and moved her thumbs.

"Awkward turtle..." she said. Pintel, feeling sheepish under the numerous eyes of everybody on the deck smiled slightly and waved at them.

"Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." he said before walking back over to Pintel

"Game time out on account of Pintel." Megan said as Jack and Barbossa's little feud continued. They shoved each other as they walked side by side up the stairs to the helm.

"I'd vote for ya." Ragetti said to Pintel. The girls went up the stairs to continue watching the dueling captains. Barbossa pulled out a large spyglass and looked out at sea. Jack looked at it and smiled. He then pulled out his own spyglass... and realized it was substantially smaller than Barbossa's. Jack turned away and went to stand by the helm.

"And another point for Barbossa." Megan said, "The game is now tied, 2 points per captain."

"Megan, knock it off." Janice said

"Are you still upset about Elizabeth kissing Jack and leaving him on the Pearl while the kraken took him and the Pearl down and caused all of this to happen?" Megan asked

"By the way where is the biii-witch?" Janice said with a smile. Megan looked at her before glancing at Emily.

"I'll keep her under control." she nodded

"Be right back then." Megan said with a smile before she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

MMMMM

She reappeared below decks near where Elizabeth and Will were talking to each other. It seemed Will was taking the news of Elizabeth's betrayal of Jack pretty hard.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" he asked

He's rescued now, it's done with. Will, I had no choice." Elizabeth said

"You chose not to tell me." Will said

"I really need some popcorn now." Megan whispered

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear." Elizabeth said

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..." Will said. Elizabeth seemed suddenly surprised.

"You thought I loved him." she said

"Well he did see you kiss him." Megan commented quietly. Elizabeth was about to leave when Will stopped her.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" he asked. There was a pause. Elizabeth shook her head slightly.

"You can't." she said before going up the stairs. Will didn't notice her, so Megan followed her out. Considering she wasn't sure about what was to happen next, she began to ponder just what could she do next? Everybody on deck could see her now, and she was dressed like Davy Jones, so no fun in freaking out the crew. Megan had a sudden craving than went up to where Barbossa was standing, the other girls still nearby. She stood next to Barbossa, although he didn't seem to notice her. He then looked down and sighed.

"What?" he asked

"I know how much you love the fruit, so can I have an apple?" Megan asked. He looked at her.

"No." he said before looking forward.

"Can I have an apple?" Megan asked again

"No." Barbossa said, not turning to her.

"Can I have an apple?" Megan asked once more

"No." Barbossa said

"Can I have an apple?"

"No."

"Can I have an apple?"

"No."

"Can I have an apple?"

"No."

"Why not?" Barbossa quickly spun to her.

"Because I don't want to give it to you, and nothing you say will make me give it to you." he said sharply before looked forward. Megan thought for a moment.

"What's she going to do?" Cheyenne asked

"Ssh." Emily said, curious to see what Megan was going to do next. Megan turned to Barbossa, and took in a deep breath.

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER AAAAALLL!" Megan sang loudly and so off-key it hurt everybody's ears.

"Fine! Take it!" Barbossa yelled, pulling a green apple from his coat and holding it out to Megan.

"Yay! I win!" she said taking it happily. Her smile sank when she realized something. She bit her lower lip unsure about how to say it.

"Um..." she said

"What is it now?" Barbossa groaned

"I can't eat an apple with my braces." she said. Barbossa quickly pulled out his sword. Megan yelped and ran behind her friends. He glared at all the girls standing still. He stomped one foot forward and all four girls shrieked and ran down the stairs. Barbossa chuckled slightly before sheathing his sword.

* * *

**Furfaidz: Wait since when did Megan have braces?**

**TBP: It was mentioned in Journey to the Chest once, because her teeth glowed in the dark.**

**Furfaidz: Oh yeah. Almost forgot about those.**

**Ekari: But way to go Megan, annoying Barbossa to the brink.**

**TBP: Yeah, I'm so proud of her. Please review oh great readers! We appreciate them immensely!**


	10. This WAS Deleted

**Furfaidz: Ten! Ten is... Uh...**

**TBP: Ha ha! You can't think of anything!**

**Furfaidz: Ten is... zen?**

**Ekari: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

CCCCCEEEEEJJJJJMMMMM

Janice, Emily, and Megan stood with Jack in the destroyed captain's cabin. It was thanks to the kraken that there was a large hole behind them, as well as most of the cabin being in shambles.

"What a dump." Emily said

"This dump is my cabin." Jack said

"Your cabin's a dump." Emily said

"Just needs a bit of fixing, some varnish and wood, and varnish... and wood." Janice suggested. Jack pulled up his table and a chair. He sat behind it as Barbossa walked in, Jack the monkey wearing his hat on his shoulder.

"I believe you have competition," Barbossa smirked. Jack the monkey jumped off of Barbossa's shoulder.

"He does not wear it well." Janice said

"I'm just surprised he could wear it period." Emily said with a shrug

"He does look a bit cute wearing it though." Megan put in. Jack the monkey chattered before running in front of Captain Jack. He snatched his hat away when the monkey jumped onto it's little monkey bar.

"I see you neglected to properly take care of me ship." Barbossa commented

"What this?" Jack said, pointing to the hole behind him, "Just ventilating to clear out the stench of the previous occupant." Jack waved his hat in front of him. Barbossa stopped walking across the cabin when he heard this.

"Oooh, burn!" Emily said. Barbossa scoffed at them.

"Thinking of putting in french doors actually. I like a bit of cross breeze." he said with a smirk. The girls all looked at him, then at each other.

"Is that a euphemism for something?" Megan asked

"I think there's a hidden meaning behind it." Emily said

"I don't care, I like it." Janice said. Emily and Megan stared at her friend before laughing, although Janice didn't get it.

"What?" she asked. Gibbs walked in, pushing through the "temporary door", or curtain as the girls called it. He stood at attention looking at Jack

"Heading captain?" he asked. Jack stood and put on his hat.

"Two degrees starboard." he said. Barbossa looked at him appalled.

"I'm captain of the starboard side!" he said, before turning to Gibbs, "Two degrees starboard."

"Whose idea was it to split the ship?" Emily asked

"It was my idea." Janice said, "You all called it creative and that it should be tried."

"Oh yeah." Megan said nodding.

"The captain will now take the helm." Barbossa announced. Jack quickly walked past the girls and Gibbs, Barbossa hurriedly running in front of him.

"Aye captains!" Gibbs said, surprised by their sudden moves.

"Follow them?" Emily asked

"Meet you up top!" Megan said with a snap of her fingers.

MMMMMEEEEEJJJJJ

Megan appeared in front of the helm. Barbossa and Jack scrambled to it before standing completely calm on opposite sides of it, while Cotton stood back behind it. Janice and Emily joined her.

"What're they gonna do?" Janice asked

"Give it a second." Megan said. Barbossa turned the wheel to the right a bit. The girls looked at Jack. He titlted his head slightly before turning the wheel to the left a little bit.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Emily whispered

"Yep." Janice and Megan said in unison. Barbossa looked over at Jack before looking ahead once more. He grabbed the wheel and turned it right, his hand not moving from the handle he was grasping. Jack grabbed onto a handle of the helm to move it, but Barbossa was holding it firmly in the position it was in. Jack used to hands to move it. Finally Barbossa grabbed onto the wheel with both hands to keep the wheel in it's position. Jack suddenly jerked on the wheel. Barbossa made a cry of surprise, and all the girls winced.

"Ouch." Emily said

"It was super effective." Janice said

"Two points." Megan said. Barbossa walked off in defeat holding onto the area between his legs. Jack smirked and looked ready to do a victory dance before he calmly moved the helm to the left.

"Where's Cheyenne?" Megan asked

"Fishing with Pintel and Ragetti last I saw them." Emily said.

"Thanks." Megan said, walking off.

* * *

**TBP: Ah, my favorite deleted scene from At World's End**

**Furfaidz: Hey, can we get Beckett to swear, then Jack says he can't do that in a disney film?**

**TBP: Furfaidz, that was a blooper, not a deleted scene.**

**Furfaidz: It was still funny.**

**TBP: And so was Barbossa's hat flying off and him calling Calypso a b*****

**Ekari: Sorry it took us a while to update this, but please review oh great reviewers! We appreciate your comments!**


	11. Lacrimosa

**TBP: Here we are at Eleven... which is in heaven**

**Ekari: *snicker* she said it! :D**

**Furfaidz: It's not in heaven though**

**TBP: Just start the chapter dang it!**

* * *

Chapter 11

CCCCCMMMMM

Cheyenne, Pintel, and Ragetti stood on and around the bow of the ship, their fishing lines in the water. Cheyenne looked over the edge.

"Not a single bite. Not even a nibble. There probably aren't even fish here." she said, looking back at the men.

"It helps to pass the time." Pintel said. Cheyenne sighed. Megan put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Getting bored Chey?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm starting to wish something, anything would happen. Just... Anything" Cheyenne said

"You said it, not me!" Megan said with a large smile. Cheyenne raised an eyebrow. Ragetti yelped and dropped his fishing pole into the water. The four went to the side to look into the water. Cheyenne gasped at the sight. Bodies, corpses that drifted just beneath the waters started to flow by the ship. There were so many.

"Eerie, that's downright macabre." Pintel said

"And you couldn't warn me?" Cheyenne asked Megan

"I thought I did." Megan said with a shrug, thinking her "You said it" comment was warning enough.

"Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" Ragetti asked. Both he and Pintel looked at each other, before a smirk appeared on their faces. They both ran off to find cannonballs.

"Honestly," Cheyenne said, a hand to her forehead, before turning her attention back to the souls below.

"Hear that? Not a sound." Megan said

"ou should be enjoying the peace." Tia Dalma said, standing behind the girls.

"Not with them." Cheyenne said pointing down below them. Tia Dalma walked over to the edge to look down.

"No. Dis is not right." she said, shaking her head. The three heard soft laughing behind them. They looked back and saw Pintel and Ragetti, both holding cannonballs. When they noticed Tia Dalma was glaring at them, they dropped them.

"Be disrespectful, it would." Pintel said

"Good man." Megan nodded. The men gathered with the girls at the side looking down on the bodies floating beneath them.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones." Tia said, "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always... Tentacly?" Ragetti asked

"No, him was a man... once." Tia replied with a smile, gently caressing her necklace.

"Hatred turned him into the monster." Cheyenne said, "And now these souls have no safe journey to the other side."

"Now it's boats coming." Ragetti said. Cheyenne put a hand over her mouth, surprised at the numbers and the people who were coming in the boats. She walked down along the side. She was shocked when she saw a boat with two small girls, twins.

"Some of them are younger than us." she said. Everybody had gathered at the sides to see the souls that sailed by them. Gibbs started to load a musket, but Will put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked, looking to Tia.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." she replied

"Is best just let them be." Barbossa agreed

"Does this qualify as nightmare fodder?" Janice asked, "Cause I'm seriously not going to sleep tonight after seeing this."

"I don't think this exactly qualifies as nightmare fodder for some people." Emily said

"Brace yourselves guys." Megan said, looking down at the railing. The girls looked at their friend.

"What's coming?" Emily sighed. Megan looked at her friends, but instead of talking just put her hands on the railing.

"Megan, what's going to happen?" Cheyenne asked

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" Elizabeth anounced. The girls looked out to the water and all gasped. Megan sighed and continued looking at her hands.

"Oh no." Cheyenne said

"Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack told her. The girls, except for Megan gathered around Elizabeth, though none of them touched her. Will reached for her hand.

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled to get the man in the boat's attention. He looked up at them.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" he asked

"No, no." Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"I think I am." He replied

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Elizabeth," Cheyenne said softly, shaking her head.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important." Governor Swann said, making everybody look back at him.

"_The_ chest? _Our_ chest?" Janice asked

"I think so." Emily nodded

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth shouted

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for." Governor Swann said

"The Dutchman needs a living heart, or there would be no captain." Emily whispered, repeating Wyvern's words.

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth ordered the crew. Marty went to get a coil of rope, but Elizabeth took it from him running back to the side.

"A touch of destiny." Tia said to Will.

"No way." Janice said, shaking her head, having been the only of the girls to hear Tia's words. Elizabeth threw the roe to her father, holding onto the end of it.

"Take the line!" she commanded him.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you." he said with a smile

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth begged him. As the boats continued past each other, the line slid out of Governor Swann's boat and into the water. Elizabeth ran screaming toward the stern to stay with her father.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia said. Everybody rushed to the woman. She held onto the rigging, climbing up to stand on the railing.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!" she cried out, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Elizabeth." Will said as he grabbed her to pull her back on deck.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" were Governor Swann's final words as his boat drifted into the black behind them. Will held Elizabeth sobbing against him. He looked at Tia Dalma.

"Is there a way?" he asked. Tia shook her head.

"Him at peace." she said. The girls all had tears in their eyes after watching the scene. All except one. Cheyenne walked to Megan.

"You knew this would happen." she said, "You could have told all of us everything!" Megan sniffed and turned back to her friends. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were wet.

"It wouldn't have helped." she said, "I even tried holding it in, and..." She pulled back her left sleeve to show the mark her nails made, some of them actually bleeding. "It wouldn't have helped." she repeated, shaking her head.

* * *

**Furfaidz: *Sniff***

**TBP: *sniff***

**Ekari: *sniff, whimper* please review. Anybody have tissues?**

**Furfaidz, TBP, Ekari: *Sob, sob sob***


	12. If Up is Down, Would Down Be Up?

**Ekari: Twelve! Yes! We're making great time!**

**Furfaidz: Oh, and by the way, Ekari has a poll posted on her profile.**

**TBP: We want to know which of the girls is your favorite. Mine's Megan**

**Ekari: I like Emily, that fiery little redhead!**

**Furfaidz: Janice is so crazy, but I love her. **

**TBP: But Heather is so sweet.**

**Ekari: And Cheyenne's pretty cool with her bow and arrows.**

**TBP: We want to know! So, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

CCCCCEEEEEMMMMM

Nobody slept that night. Nobody did or said anything that would rile any emotions. The Elizabeth and the girls all felt terrible over Governor Swann's death. Megan had it hardest, reminded of her grandfather. As soon as the sun had risen, she was found up in the crow's nest, singing songs to pass the time. Cheyenne stayed with Elizabeth to help her feel better, or at least she tried to. Emily, who couldn't stand still for too long... even before being sucked in the movies, was wandering the different decks. Janice was with Jack trying to figure out the charts they had.

It was a blisteringly hot day. Many of the crew were below deck to stay out of the sun. Others that didn't want to go below, were lounging in the shady parts of the deck. Pintel and Gibbs sat back to back. Pintel lifted a cask to his lips, only to taste air.

"No water. Why is all but the rum gone?" he asked

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs said, holding up an empty bottle. Emily stood over them a smile on her face.

"Why is the rum always Go-AH!" she shrieked when Jack the monkey jumped on her before crawling off and running away.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that monkey! He ruined my hair!" She yelled, stomping her foot. Gibbs and Pintel looked at her messy red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Can't you just fix it?" Pintel asked

"It's the principle!" Emily shouted. Ragetti rushed past her after the monkey.

"It's got me eye!" he yelled

"And anther reason to kill it!" Emily shouted, pointing to the sky, before joining Ragetti's chase of the monkey. Watching this, Cheyenne shook her head. She joined Will and Gibbs who moved to the railing to Tia Dalma, looking out at the setting sun in the distance over the waves.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... Forever." she said

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon." Gibbs said

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked, looking at Barbossa at the helm. Ragetti and Emily ran in front of them crawling after the monkey.

"Me eye! Give it back!" Ragetti shouted

"KIIILL!" Emily shouted, sword up to stab the creature.

"There's no sense to it." Gibbs said, shaking his head.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." Will said

"Over the edge... It's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Gibbs said

"Maybe we're not thinking about it the right way." Cheyenne put in. "Like when the charts say sunrise sets, its really symbolic for something else..."

JJJJJ

"Then the green monkeys decided that I wasn't their queen, so I was forced to abdicate my throne." Janice told Jack. He looked up from her charts with a look of confussion.

"Abdicate? Why'd they make you abdicate your own throne? It's yours, wasn't it?" he asked, before looking back at the charts.

"Well, if they forced me off my throne, there would have been paperwork, they would have had to schedule an appointment, pay fines. It was easier for them if I just left, but I miss Pookaloo Island." Janice said. She sighed, then looked down at the charts that Jack kept rearranging. He stopped and saw three words on them.

"Up is down?" he read

"Ooh, I like that. I'll send word to the green monkeys of this news!" Janice said

"As useful as this information would be to your simian friends, this might help us with our problem now." Jack suggested to her.

"Hmm, ho about we all stand on our heads and fall into the sky! Then Up is down!" Janice said

"Well, I don't think that will work. 'Up is Down', that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" he asked

"Clear as mud, Jackie." Came a small voice, one that sounded like Jack's.

"What?" he asked

"I heard that too." Janice said. Then a small Jack appeared on Jack's bead strand on the right side of his face.

"Stab the heart." the small Jack said

"Don't stab the heart!" Came another Jack's voice. This one was holding onto one of Jack's dreadlocks on the right side of him.

"Come again?" Regular Jack asked

"The Dutchman must have a captain." Small Jack number 2 said

"You shoulder angels. Cool." Janice said, "I want one of you to keep in my pocket."

"She sees us?" Small Jack #1 asked

"She's fine." Jack said

"Ahem, there's still the matter of the Dutchman constantly and for always needing a captain?" Small Jack #2 said

"Well that's more than less than unhelpful." Jack replied

"Sail the seas forever." Small Jack #1 said

"I love the sea." Jack said with a smile.

"The idea has merit." Janice said in a voice like Jafar's from Aladdin.

"What about port?" Small Jack #1 asked

"I prefer rum. Rum's good." Jack said

"_Making_ port." Small Jack #1 emphasized. Small Jack #2 climbed off of the dreadlocks and onto Jack's shoulder.

"Where we can get rum, and salty wenches, once every ten years." he said

"Ten years." Janice said shaking her head.

"What did he say?" Small Jack #1 asked

"Once every ten years." Jack and Janice said in unison.

"Ten years years is a long time, mate." Small Jack #1 said with a shrug

"I'll say." Janice said, "It's taking me forever to get to 21 years old."

"Even longer given the deficit of rum." Jack commented

"But _eternity_ is longer still." Small Jack #1 said. Small Jack #2 looked at Jack.

"And how will you be spending it? Dead?" He asked before turning back to the seas, "Or not?"

"Tough choice in my opinion." Janice said

"The _Immortal_ Captain Sparrow." Small Jack #1 said

"Oh, I like that." Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah, Fangirls everywhere will love you for living forever. Me included in the bunch." Janice said

"Come sunset it won't matter." Small Jack #2 admitted

"Number two has a poi-... Sunset..." Janice said. The two looked at each other for a moment, the wheels turning.

"Not sunset," Jack said leaning over the charts. He looked at the center picture. It had a ship like the Hai Peng on it sailing on the sea, but beneath it was a sun that was rising. Jack turned the picture upside down.

"Sun_down_" Janice said

"And _rise_." Jack said, "... UP!" The two stood up with large smiles on their faces. "Oh, what's that?" He pointed to the side of the ship and ran over to it. Janice staying close behind him. Gibbs, Will, Cheyenne and Tai Huang joined them, looking at the waters for something.

"What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" Jack said to himself.

"Where?" Gibbs asked

"There!" Jack said, not specifying at all.

"There it is!" Janice said running to the other side, everybody following her and even more joining their group.

"What are we looking for?" Cheyenne asked

"Ah!" Jack said running to the other side, with everybody following.

EEEEE

"I lost sight of him." Emily said. She was not running with Jack and the crew, but was still trying to help Ragetti get his eye from Jack the monkey. She spotted it rolling on the charts.

"There!" she said pointing to it. Ragetti reached for it, only to Have Barbossa grab his wrist and take the eye.

"Oh come on, we've been trying to get that for at least five minutes now!" Emily whined

JJJJJCCCCC

"What is the point of this?" Cheyenne asked

"Down needs to go up, and up needs to be down!" Janice explained. They were all still running from side to side of the ship. More and more of the crew began to join in.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked meeting Jack at the railing.

"Onward!" Janice said pulling him with her as she led them to the other side.

EEEEE

Barbossa stuck the wooden eyeball in his mouth. Emily gagged at the sight.

"I think I'm nauseous." she said. Ragetti even cringe at the sight. Barbossa took the eye out of his mouth and shoved back into Ragetti's eye socket.

"Okay, I won't be eating lunch today." she said. She suddenly almost fell over. She put her hands on the table with the charts to keep her balance, looking back at the crew and her friends. Pintel was standing below her watching them.

"He's rockin' the ship!" he said

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs said

"But what does that have to do with..." Emily started. She and Barbossa looked at the charts. They looked at the picture in the center turned upside down, and the words "Up is down", and instantly understood what was happening.

"We need to make up down!"

"Aye, he's onto it." Barbossa said. Emily joined the rocking running and Barbossa hurried down below.

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel said  
"We'll tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up." Ragetti said, holding a large thick coil of rope.

"Time it with the swells." Barbossa yelled out before going below and helping loosen the binds on their cargo and cannons. "Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!" He grabbed a boarding axe and used it to cut the ropes that held a bunch of barrels in place.

MMMMM

At the time of the rocking, Megan was taking a nap in the crow's nest. She was woken up when the rocking made her hit her head into the side. Hard.

"Ow!" She cried out. She rubbed her head before standing up, clinging to the flag pole in the center of the nest for dear life.

"Oh, we're at_ that_ part!" she said. She had been waiting for this to happen. She had her own line of rope with her. One end of it was tied securely to the flag pole, with the other end tied around her waist. She stood up on the edge of the nest.

"Here's hoping I don't die." she said, before letting gravity take her down and swinging just above the heads of the crew.

MMMMMJJJJJEEEEECCCCC

"KACHOOOOOOW!" Megan yelled as she swung over them all.

"That looks awesome!" Emily said

"Next time, I'm doing that!" Janice said

"Come on!" Cheyenne said. The ship's rocking was getting extreme. To the point where if one didn't reach the railing, they would roll off the ship. This happened to one such man.

"You will be missed!" Janice called after him. They ran to the other side and grabbed the railing. The ship started leaning to the other side, making the crew hold on tighter with their feet dangling over the water. One man lost his grip and fell to the ratlines... Then a cannon fell on top of him. All those who watched this winced at the sight.

"I'm not cleaning _that_ up." Emily said

"Hold on guys!" Megan said, swinging into the water as the ship began to submerge.

"Now up is down." Jack said. The entire ship was underwater upside down. Will lost his grip and began to sink in the black water, only to grab hold of a line in the rigging. Pintel and Ragetti were indeed right side up while everybody was upside down. Megan swam up to her friends, as close as she could, considering her rope wasn't long enough to get next to them. She waved at them. They waved back. Then Megan noticed she lost her hat. She saw it sinking, then swam to catch it. Janice put a hand over her mouth, unable to hold her breath for much longer. Jack poked her, then pointed beneath them. A foamy bubbly mass was coming toward them. The mass consumed Will and Megan first, before taking the rest of the ship and her crew. The Pearl popped up onto the ocean, with the crew all falling to the deck. All except for Megan who was still hanging above them.

"You know, I was sleeping when you started the whole rock the boat thing." she said, her hat clutched in her hand.

"Just how are you planning to get down?" Cheyenne asked. Megan opened her mouth to say something.

"... Shoot." she said

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs said

"We are?" Janice asked

"I think so. Look." Cheyenne said, pointing to the horizon.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth said

"We're back and we're alive. It is a good day." Emily said, putting her hands on her hips. Barbossa smiled at the sunrise before pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Jack. Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will both pulled out pistols of their own to aim at Barbossa. Jack pulled out one pistol to aim at Will and... Okay, so, Barbossa's pistols are aimed Jack and Gibbs, Gibbs' pistols are aimed at Barbossa and Will, Will's pistols are aimed at Barbossa and Jack, so are Elizabeth's, Jack's pistols are aimed at Will and Elizabeth, and Jack the monkey had a small pistol aimed at Cotton's parrot. (**TBP: *Faints* Ekari:* Fans TBP with a towel**)

"Parlay?" Cotton's parrot said

"Wait! Give me a sec! I want in!" Janice said, ducking into the group, under Barbossa's arm , standing in the center with her pistols trained on Barbossa and Elizabeth. Emily wanted to join, but Cheyenne put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think we'd last long in that fire fight." she said

"Wait! Can you _not_ shoot each other? I do not want to get shot in any crossfire!" Megan said, hanging above the armed group, in perfect range to get shot by any of them.

* * *

**Ekari: Way to leave a cliffie.**

**TBP: What?**

**Furfaidz: That's not really a cliffhanger.**

**TBP: Yeah.**

**Ekari: Than why is Megan just hanging? :D**

**TBP: -.- Really?**

**Furfaidz: Please read and review!**


	13. A Arguin' The Point

**Furfaidz: And so we have made it to Chapter 13!**

**TBP: Not exactly a lucky number.**

**Ekari: But this chapter is-**

**Furfaidz: Ssh! No spoilers.**

**Ekari: Right, my bad!**

**TBP: Anyway, on with the lucky/unlucky/neutral luck chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

MMMMMJJJJJEEEEECCCCC

The pirates and girls with guns all stared at each other, daring one another to do something.

"Doo do do do dooo, wa wa waaaa." Megan said, singing the theme from the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly, still suspended over their heads. Suddenly, one by one, starting with Barbossa, they started to laugh and lower their weapons.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to kill me." Janice said lightly.

"All right, then!" Barbossa said, raising his pistols, his tone serious. Everybody else raised their own guns.

"So much for that moment." Emily whispered to Cheyenne.

"The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point." Barbossa said, looking at Jack

"Well we are a'arguin... a'... something..." Janice said

"Well I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack said

"Yeah, what he said." Janice nodded

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth said, looking at Jack then looking at Janice, "the both of you are." Her second pistol moved to point at Janice. Jack aimed both of his pistols at Elizabeth.

"Hey! No killing the friend!" Emily said, ready to run in, only to be stopped by Cheyenne. She pointed up at Megan who was shaking her head and mouthing "Don't do anything".

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said, aiming his pistols at Jack and only Jack. Gibbs moved both of his pistols to point at Will. Janice aimed both of her pistols at Elizabeth and Will.

"You better not kill Orlando!" Emily cried out to Janice.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa said. Gibbs aimed one of his pistols at Barbossa once he started talking.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack said

"Hm, it does have a ring to it." Megan commented

"I would like it!" Janice said with a wide smile

"Aye," Barbossa said, taking a step forward. Gibbs followed him before he stopped, aiming his second pistol back at Gibbs, under his arm.

"And you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa continued

"Oohh, I don't want to do that." Megan said, shaking her head.

"I still like the title." Janice said

"I'm still working on that." Jack said, pointing both of his pistols at Barbossa, "But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that."

"No!" Emily yelled. Jack fired his gun, making a sproing sound, but nothing happened. They all fired their guns with the same end result.

"Wet powder." Gibbs said, disappointed

"Okay, that was close." Janice said

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs." Pintel said loudly, holding up his own pistol. To prove his point, Ragetti smacked him in the head with his own pistol. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Effective, though." Rageti said

"Can somebody get me down from here?" Megan said

"You've a sword." Barbossa said to her.

"Can somebody at least catch me?" Megan replied

"Uh, no." Emily said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, I weigh like 90 pounds. I'm skinny!" Megan said

"I'm here, cut yourself down." Gibbs sighed, standing beneath Megan.

"At least he's nice!" Megan said to her friends, who were walking away. Megan grumbled to herself pulling out her sword, sawing through the line.

EEEEECCCCCJJJJJMMMMM

"So we made it back. Now what?" Emily asked

"We lost some supplies during the rocking." Will said

"We need to find somewhere to gather more. Isn't there an island nearby?" Cheyenne asked

"Resuppling. Okay. Let's find the nearest Wal-mart and Target then." Janice said. Everybody stared at her. "What?" she shrugged. Will laid out the charts.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later." Will said pointing to the island.

"Brilliant." Jack said

"Land sweet land!" Janice said, lying down on the charts. Cheyenne pulled her friend up.

"Not yet." she said, "You can flop down when we reach land."

"Now then. You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship." Jack said to Barbossa

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa said to Jack

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will said, before Jack and Barbossa stared at him, "... Temporarily." Their was the sound of a shriek and a thud. Megan hurried over to them.

"Did I miss it?" she asked, "The whole, you go I stay, I'm not going, and Will says-"

"Sorry." Emily shrugged

"Dang it." Megan said, bowing her head.

* * *

**Furfaidz: Hm, I was wondering how Megan was getting down... And how they were going to resolve that stand off.**

**TBP: Yeah.**

**Ekari: So, see the button that says review****?**

**Furfaidz: Then, my friends, you know what to do!**


	14. Last

**Ekari: We've made it Chapter 14 and nobody has died yet!**

**TBP: Hey wait, two guys died two chapters ago, remember?**

**Furfaidz: Not to mention the massacre in Singapore.**

**TBP: Or all of those hanged people in the beginning.**

**Furfaidz: Or those pirate ships and the pirates on them.**

**Ekari: Well... Nobody that _matters_ has died yet.**

**Furfaidz: But what about Governor Swann?**

**Ekari: Aren't we past grieving by now?**

**TBP: ... This is true.**

**Furfaidz: Here's hoping that streak continues. I don't want to start this all over again if Jack dies!**

**TBP: It'll be fine Fur. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

MMMMMJJJJJEEEEECCCCC

Barbossa pulled out his spyglass, opening it up all the way to look at the island. There was a clicking sound and Jack pulled up at Spyglass that was much longer than Barbossa's, one that he had to hold with both hands.

"And that's another point for Jack." Megan commented

"That's my boy!" Janice said proudly. Megan looked at the island with her own eyes. Cheyenne and Emily came up beside her.

"Are there any secrets to share about that island?" Cheyenne asked

"Monkey village? More cannibals? Tiger people? _Unicorns and skittles!_ Please say the last one!" Emily said, clapping her hands together.

"Nobody is on it. But _something_ is there." Megan said

"And you're not going to tell us, so we'll have to wait and see." Cheyenne said

"Now you're getting it!" Megan said with a smile. Cheyenne only sighed.

MMMMMJJJJJCCCCCEEEEE

The girls looked back at Pintel and Ragetti, who were still rowing to the island on their boat. They screamed when a large wave crashed into the boat and made it turn over.

"Again guys?" Megan said shaking her head.

"Mind the boat." Cotton's parrot said by the boats.

"They never do win, do they?" Janice asked

"Uh, guys? You might want to see this!" Cheyenne called out. Everybody turned to what she was pointing to.

"Whoa." Emily said

"Is that...?" Janice started

"The kraken." Megan nodded her head.

"Crimety!" Pintel said running towards it with Ragetti right behind him.

"Hods bodkins!" he said. The girls, Barbossa and Jack walked to the beast. Seagulls were perched on its tentacles, flies were buzzing around it.

"It's dead." Emily said, putting a hand on it. "I can't believe it. It's really dead." It was a moist rubbery feeling.

"Careful, careful!" Ragetti said to Pintel. The girls looked over and saw Pintel with a large stick, poking one of the tentacles.

"You stupid fish!" he said

"Actually, it's a cephalopod." Ragetti corrected him

"Serves you right!" Pintel said. Emily groaned and pulled out her swords.

"Guys leave it alone!" she yelled, running to them. "Have you no respect?" They shrieked and ran afraid of Emily, with the short redhead running after them. Cheyenne knelt in front of the eye, putting a hand on the area around it.

"Think there's more of them?" Janice asked. Cheyenne shook her head.

"I doubt it." she said. Jack's reflection with Barbossa was shone in the eye.

"Still thinking of running, Jack?" Barbossa said, "Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all."

"Pleasant thought." Megan muttered

"Sometimes, things come back, mate." Jack said, "We're living proof, you and me." He pointed at himself and Barbossa.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it?" Barbossa said

"You were brought back to help us bring Jack back," Cheyenne said pointing to Barbossa, before pointing at Jack, "And we saved you from the locker."

"It's like the only way to be saved is if you have enough friends or if you're needed that much." Janice said

"Aye. There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain." Barbossa said. Megan shivered at his words.

"You okay?" Cheyenne asked

"Yeah." Megan replied. After a moment, Jack spoke.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" he said

"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa nodded

"Oh yes, a bunch of pirates who hate each other saving the world from Beckett." Megan said, crossing her arms. "I feel so safe."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack replied

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa commented

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it." Jack replied. They stood back staring at the great dead kraken in silence, with the only sound being the crashing waves.

"Wait, did you call Jack _lad_?" Janice asked

"Aye." Barbossa nodded

"How old are you anyway?" Janice asked

"We'd best move on to find the water." Barbossa said

"Probably older than Jack." Cheyenne said

"But by how much?" Janice asked. Megan turned back and saw Pintel and Ragetti hiding in one of their boats. Emily was talking to them with her sword in her hands.

"Hey Ems!" she called out. Emily turned back to her friend.

"Yeah?" she yelled back

"Mind the boats!" Megan yelled

"Dang it!" Emily shouted, stomping her foot in the sand, Pintel took this chance and ran towards Megan.

"She scares me." he admitted. Megan laughed and went to join the crew.

JJJJJCCCCCMMMMM

"Are we there yet?" Janice asked

"Shouldn't be far off." Jack replied

"So, how old _are_ you?" Megan asked

"A dangerous question for you to ask, even if you have importance." Barbossa replied

"It's here." Cheyenne said, before making a sound of disgust. They had found the spring, but there was a body face down in it. Barbossa dipped a couple fingers in the water to taste it. Soon after he spat it back out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." he said

"Seriously? Well that sucks." Janice said

"What's he doing here anyway?" Cheyenne asked, "How'd he get here?" Pintel grabbed the body and turned it over. A knife like Sao Feng's was shoved in through his mouth, but he was still recognizable.

"Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!" he said

"Singapore?" Cheyenne asked

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot said

"Captain!" Marty yelled pointing back at the beach.

"That can't be good." Janice said before running back toward the beach. Ragetti and Emily were waving their arms.

"Code Feng! Code Feng!" Emily yelled

"Oy, we've got company!" Ragetti yelled. In the disntance, sailing up to the Pearl, was Sao Feng's ship.

"Oh no." Cheyenne said. Tai Huang and his men pulled out their guns, pointing them at Jack, Barbossa, and the girls.

"... He's the captain." Jack said pointing at Barbossa, who only rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

**Ekari: Just when they get a moment of peace.**

**Furfaidz: *Shrug* C'est la vie.**

**TBP: Things happen for reasons beyond our mortal comprehension. This is one of those things. **

**Ekari: Okay, but if anybody dies whose name starts with Orlando, I'm out.**

**TBP: *eyeroll* please review!**


	15. Old Friends?

**Furfaidz: Wow, we're making great time with this!**

**Ekari: Yeah! Ever since we locked TBP in the stockades, she's been writing up a storm!**

**TBP: Can I have some food please? I'm dying here!**

**Furfaidz: No you're no- hey look, a buzzard. *buzzard lands on stockades, eyeing TBP***

**TBP: Guys...**

**Ekari: So what'll it be? Chick-fil-a?**

**TBP: Why not just let me out?**

**Furfaidz: Next chapter. Now lets do this!**

* * *

Chapter 15

MMMMMJJJJJCCCCCEEEEE

Megan snapped her fingers and appeared aboard the Pearl. Sao Feng's men had swarmed it. Everybody was in chains.

"Well, this is not good." Megan commented

"Megan, where's Jack?" Gibbs asked

"Who are you talking to?" Somebody asked

"He can't see me." Megan whispered, shaking her head, pointing to the person who asked. Soon, the pirates and girls climbed aboard the ship.

"Well, this is not good." Janice said

"I said that." Megan said

"Well so did I, so there." Janice said, sticking out her tongue. Jack was hiding behind the girls, although it was useless to hide behind Megan. She can be seen by those who went to World's End, but still is invisible to other people.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said. Jack looked at Sao Feng, and Sao found Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," he said. Megan pulled him out from behind Janice.

"Be a man." she said. Jack stood face to face in front of Sao Feng.

"You paid me great insult once." Sao Feng continued

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said. Sao punched Jack square in the nose. Emily and Cheyenne quickly grabbed hold of Janice's arms and pulled the pistols out of her hands.

"He deserves it! He deserves it sooo much more than Lizzie does!" Janice said

"Take a chill pill!" Emily said. Jack held his nose and moved it back into place, looking back at Sao Feng.

"Shall we just call it square, then?" he asked. Will pushed through the crew to reach Sao Feng.

"Release her." Will said, pointing to Elizabeth, "She's not part of the bargain."

"Bargain?" Cheyenne asked

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked. Sao looked at his crew.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." he said. Everybody's eyes widened, except for Megan, Emily, and the captured crew.

"... I'm sorry, but did he just call Will..." Janice started

"Captain Turner?" Jack finished

"And you knew." Megan asked Emily. She shrugged.

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs said

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will explained

"I support a guy with family values." Emily said

"You support anybody Orlando Bloom plays." Cheyenne said. Emily walked over to Will. Elizabeth's shackles were removed and she went to Will, too.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" she asked

"It was my burden to bear." Will said

"And I didn't want you guys to not trust me." Emily said, "But are we still friends?"

"Not right now." Janice said

"... Wow. This kinda sucks." Emily said

"Now you know how I feel." Megan said, nodding her head.

"He needs the Pearl!" Jack said, pointing at Will, "_Captain_ Turner needs the Pearl!" he walked up to Elizabeth. "And you felt guilty." he pointed to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one other than Janice and her friends come to save me just because they missed me?" He held his arms out waiting for a response. Janice was about to raise her hand before she remembered he said "other than Janice and her friends". One by one, Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti raised their hands. Even the monkey raised one of his little hands. Jack smiled and pointed at the small group.

"I'm standing over there with them." he said

"And we shall join you!" Janice said, grabbing Megan and Cheyenne as she started walking to the group. Sao Feng grabbed the Back of Jack's shirt and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first." he said

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack replied

"Here's your chance to find out." he said, making Jack look in the direction a navy ship was sailing from. It was the Endeavour, Beckett's ship. Jack winced at the sight. While still holding onto Jack, he turned back to the rest of the group.

"Lord Beckett also mentioned he wanted to meet you with the girl named... Emily." he said

"Singapore pirate lord say _what_?" Emily asked

"Ah! Lucky! How come she gets to go with Jack, but not me?" Janice asked

"He probably doesn't know who you are." Cheyenne asked, "But if Emily knew about Will's plan, and managed to keep it an absolute secret from us, he might have use for her."

"Yeah. That's a comforting thought." Emily said. "Megan, mind watching over me?" She whispered to her friend.

"You should be fine. Just keep with Jack." Megan whispered back. The ship was close enough.

"Make ready the longboat, put these girls in irons." Sao Feng ordered

"Oh, no way are you chaining me to anybody." Janice said, pulling out her pistols.

"Janice, listen to him. He's the one in charge, so I think it would be a good idea to listen." Cheyenne said, "at least for now." She whispered the last part. Sao smiled at Cheyenne.

"You are a wise young girl." he said

"Somebody needs to be. Or else nothing gets done." Cheyenne said. She glanced over in Emily's direction. Emily scratched at the back of her head before stepping into the boat. With every second, Emily felt more and more guilty about her not telling everybody about Will's plans. She felt a poke in her arm. It was Megan.

"Hey, it'll be okay." she said, "but like I said, stay close to Jack."

"You aren't staying?" she asked

"You're not the only one I need to watch over. Besides, it'll be too tempting to annoy him, and you might get in more trouble if I do." Megan explained

"Good point." Emily nodded her head.

* * *

**Furfaidz: Emily! Dang it. Why didn't she tell**

**TBP: She was too much in love with Will. But if Cheyenne and Emily weren't holding Janice, she would have gone postal on Sao Feng**

**Furfaidz: You got that right! **

**Ekari: So loyal readers, and those reading the previous story and this one for the lulz, please review!**

**TBP: Or I won't get my Chick-fil-a lemonade!**

**Ekari: Alright, back in the stockades!**


	16. Wheelings and Dealings

**Ekari: Alright TBP, you can come out of the sto-**

**TBP: FREEEEDOOOOOOM!**

**Ekari: TBP! ThunderBenderPrincess!**

**TBP: *gasp* You spoke my full name!**

**Furfaidz: Wow, it's been a long time since that happened.**

**TBP: Now I feel all special.**

**Furfaidz: AAAAWWW! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16

EEEEE

Emily and Jack were shoved into Beckett's office, the doors shut behind him by the soldiers who "escorted" them there.

"I guess they didn't teach you manners in the navy." Emily said to the men through the door, dusting herself off.

"Emily, we meet again. Beckett said

"Am I to assume you've met?" Jack asked

"She is well aware of the dealings I have had with Mr. Turner, and is in part of one plan with her and myself." Beckett explained

"Just so long as Heather is safe." she said

"Of course. So long as you keep your side of our bargain." He said

"What bargain? What did you trade?" Jack asked Emily. She hesitated, then opened her mouth to speak.

"It's curious." Beckett said, looking out the window at the Pearl and Empress, "Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack." Jack began looking in various boxes and chests, "Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal." Emily hung her head, "But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" Jack stopped and looked at the pirate brand on his arm. "It isn't here, Jack." Jack stopped and stood straight, looking at Beckett, who was looking at him.

"What? What isn't?" he asked

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain." Beckett explained

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled." Jack said, picking up a cane and standing in front of two portraits of Beckett.

"By your death? And yet, here you are." Beckett said

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Jack said, holding his arms out. He turned to the paintings and held a pose similar to those painted.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett asked

"The Dutchman... Isn't that where Heather is with Norrington?" Emily asked

"And how do you know of that?" Beckett asked. Emily gulped.

CCCCCJJJJJMMMMM

The last of the Black Pearl crew were chained. Crewmen began boarding it, muskets and brocade shining in the sun. Sao Feng stopped Mercer when he boarded.

"My men are crew enough." He said, outraged that he was getting Beckett's men on board.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer replied

"I'm noticing a lack of trust here." Janice said

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine." Will said

"And so it was." Sao Feng said. One of his crewmen punched Will in the gut, making him double over.

"Ooh, good thing Emily's not here." Megan commented. Tai Huang spotted her.

"Run." Cheyenne whispered. Megan literally ran through everybody to get away. While they were chained she was free. Although Sao Fen didn't believe when Tai Huang told him of the unseen girl, he was still determined to have her in shackles like the rest of the crew. She hid in plain sight at first, but now she needed to hide entirely. She snapped her fingers and appeared in the crows nest.

"Okay. Stay up here, until the next scene. Got it." she said to herself

EEEEE

"I'm sorry, but that is entirely confidential. Nothing you would care about anyway." Emily explained. Becket smiled. Emily shuddered at the expression. It was a smile that not only said "I'm better than you", but also "Give me what I want or you will die an incredibly horrible painful death". It was not pleasant in any way. Bekcett walked over to a bureau by his deskand pulled out a bottle with an amber liquid and two small cups.

"Jack, perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information." he said, pouring the liquid into the cups. Jack glanced at the desk and saw nine pieces of eight lined up in a row.

"The pirate lords." Emily said upon seeing them. Jack took one of Beckett's glasses.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt?" he said, before taking the second one, "In exchange for fair compensation, squaremy debt with Jones," he drank the first, "guarantee my freedom?" then the second.

"Of course. It's just good business." Beckett said

"Pff, Business." Emily said, crossing her arms and looking away from the men. Jack glanced in her direction before turning his attention to Beckett.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I _divulge_?" Jack asked. Beckett came close to Jack, standing at his side.

"Everything." he said, "Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

CCCCCJJJJJ

Sao Feng stopped Mercer once more, a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine." he said

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer replied. He looked down at Sao Feng's hand before removed it slowly. Mercer walked off, leaving Sao with the pirates, and a slightly smirking Barbossa.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays." he said

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just _good business_." Sao Feng you said

"There is always a chance of honor, redemption." Cheyenne said

"You tell him Chey!" Janice agreed

"So say you." Sao Feng said, pointing at her.

"The losing side, you say Sao Feng?" Barbossa asked

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl!" Sao Feng was getting angrier the more time passed, "And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have... Calypso." Barbossa whispered. Sao Feng stood in stunned silence for a brief moment. He then laughed.

"Hmph, Calypso! An old legend." he said. Barbossa briefly glanced in Tia Dalma's direction before turning back to the Singapore pirate lord once more.

"No," he said, "the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court," he reached out for the necklace Sao Feng had and held it up, "_all_ the Court."

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Cheyenne suggested. Sao Feng paused and stroked his beard.

EEEEE

"I can not believe any of this." Emily said. she sat down in a chair, rubbing at her temples, watching the two men determine the future of herself and her friends. She had tried to speak up, but her words, even her loudest ones, fell on deaf ears. Jack and Beckett stood across from each other, Jack fanning himself with a small black fan.

"You can keep Barbossa," he said, "the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, perhaps the unseen and somewhat unwanted Megan, if, of course you can find her, although I will not help at all in the task. And Turner." Emily stood up, a hand on one of her swords.

"Not Turner!" she said

"_Especially_ Turner." he said, standing over Emily, "Unless you wish to join him at the gallows." Emily glared at Jack. Although the desire to kill him was high, she also did not want to _be_ killed.

"I'm going to get you for this." she warned him, pointing in his face.

"Of course." Jack said. He opened his fan and waved it in front of Emily's face. She pushed it away and sat down with a huff, arms crossed, a deadly glare on her face.

"Now then. The girls and the rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" Jack asked

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett finally asked. Jack stopped his fanning.

"What interest is she to you?" he asked

JJJJJCCCCC

"What are you proposing, _Captain_?" Sao Feng asked

"What be accepted, _Captain_?" Barbossa asked. A smirk grew on Sao Feng's face.

"The girls." he said

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"Which ones?" Janice asked

"Miss Swann, and the wise Chey." he said

"I did not see that coming." Janice said. Cheyenne looked at her friend.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" she asked

EEEEE

"Jack!" Beckett said, "I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" He held up Jack's compass.

"How did he get your compass?" Emily asked

CCCCCJJJJJ

"Elizabeth and Cheyenne are not part of any bargain!" Will said

"Yeah, or you'll have to go through us... When we're not in chains!" Janice said. Cheyenne put a hand to her forehead.

"Out of the question." Barbossa said, shaking his head.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng said insistently.

EEEEE

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?" Jack explained

"Really?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. She stood in front of Beckett's desk and looked at the miniatures he had arranged over a map. One of them resembled him.

"Then what is?" Beckett asked

"Me," Jack said, making Emily look back at them with a face of disgust, "... Dead." Emily nodded and turned back to the figures.

"Thought I was going to be scarred for life a second there." she said to herself.

CCCCCJJJJJ

"Done." Elizabeth and Cheyenne said in unison.

"Chey?" Janice asked, surprised at her friend's compliance.

"What? Not done!" Will quickly said

"No!" Cheyenne said

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth said

"But, Chey." Janice said

"I'll be fine." she said

EEEEE

"Done." Beckett said. Jack tossed him the fan and he tossed Jack his compass back.

"Great. Can we go now?" Emily asked. Beckett unfolded the fan and waved it in front of his face briefly.

"Although," he said, drawing a small pistol, "if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find... Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were."

"Let's not get drastic now." Emily said, holding up her hands.

CCCCCJJJJJMMMMM

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!" Will said. Cheyenne looked at him flatly.

"Is that that the best you got?" she asked

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth said shoving Will.

"Make sure you're not killed or anything." Janice said

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked Sao Feng.

"You know, I kinda want to see some action some time soon." Megan said, sitting on one of the yardarms.

EEEEE

"With me killed," Jack explained walking to Beckett, showing no fear at the gun pointed at him, "you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, "Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed _inside_ to assure that the pirates then come _outside_"..."

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" Beckett asked. Jack smiled and backed away, arms held out.  
"You may kill me, but you may never insult me." he said, "Who am I?" Beckett floundered for an answer, unsure of what to say.

"A lying, cheating, scheming, mutinous, scumbag?" Emily guessed

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said. The ship was suddenly rocked by the crash of a cannonball. Beckett fell back on his desk. Quickly, Jack grabbed his right hand and shook it.

"Done!" he said, before grabbing Emily's arm and dragging her behind him, "Come on Amy."

"It's Emily." she said to correct him. He let go of her to open the doors to Beckett's office. The soldiers in front of it were recovering from the explosion. They were about to rush in, but Jack swung the doors towards them, knocking the men away. He grabbed Emily's arm and continued to drag her to the deck.

CCCCCJJJJJMMMMM

It was a full blown battle on the Pearl. Everybody was fighting off the men of Beckett's who were ordered on board. However, they tired not to shed any blood, and mostly just knocked them off the ship and into the water, thoroughly humiliated. Especially the men who chose to fight the girls. Janice was in a tight spot though. Swords were not her strong point, as proven by her flailing in defense against one soldier.

"I could use some help here!" she cried out

"Geronimo!" Megan cried swinging on a rope to kick the man in the face and send him flying off the ship. She swung back to the deck.

"That's how we roll!" Janice said. The two girls bumped fists and proceeded to go back to fighting the soldiers.

EEEEE

"This isn't going to work." Emily said for the tenth time.

"I am ignoring you." Jack said

"Why'd you say something then?" Emily asked. The plan was insane. Jack had loaded a cannon and tied a rope to the back of it. The rope was hung over one of the ships yardarm with the end in his hand. Beckett walked up the stairs. and noticed what was in the cannon, along with the cannonball: It was the small figurine that looked like him.

"I'd suggest hanging on." Jack said to Emily, before blowing on the tip of the starter. Emily groaned and wrapped her arms tightly around Jack.

"You're mad!" Beckett said

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work." Jack said with a smirk. He lit the cannon. Beckett ducked before the cannonball took off his head. It hit the mast, but the recoil vaulted Jack and Emily into the air. The crew of the Black Pearl, with no more men to fight watched Jack fly.

"I believe I can flyyyy." Janice said. They had lost sight of Jack in the rigging above. They hurried to the deck where he should've landed and watched the rope he held onto slide over the edge of the ship.

"Jack!" Janice screamed

"Janice?" Megan said, pointing behind her. Jack stood on the statues on the end of the Pearl, Emily sprawled out on the ground beneath him.

"And _that_ was without a single drop of rum." he said

"Oh the things that can be done when you're not inebriated." Megan commented. Emily pushed herself up and walked to her friends.

"Sober or not, I am never going with him anywhe-hey!" Emily said. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her with him to Will. Pintel and Ragetti were holding onto both of his arms.

"Send this pestilent traitorous cowhearted yeasty codpiece, and this annoyingly troublesome mutineer to be, to the brig." he said. Emily pulled her arm away and glared at Jack. She looked back at Megan and Janice. She looked sad, sorrowful. She bowed her head and walked with Will, Pintel, and Ragetti down below to the brig.

"What happened?" Janice asked Jack.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head for now, luv." he replied, patting Janice on the head.

* * *

**TBP: Whoa, a lot of things I didn't see coming.**

**Furfaidz: Emily having a deal with Beckett, Cheyenne going with Sao Feng, the portal gun popping out of nowhere...**

**TBP: Portal gun? There was no portal gun.**

**Furfaidz: Than why was GLaDOS on board the Pearl?**

**TBP: ... I think you should reread the chapter.**

**Ekari: Please review!**


	17. Captive Capture

**Furfaidz: So yeah... Lest chapter a lot of stuff happened... If you didn't read it, then why are you reading this one?**

**TBP: Seriously, read in order. It makes things easier.**

**Ekari: Not only with stories but reading things in order also helps with life.**

**Furfaidz: No way! That would help so much!**

**TBP: You learn something new everyday!**

**Furfaidz: On with the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17

JJJJJEEEEEMMMMM

"You did **_WHAT_**?" Janice and Megan asked. They were in the brig. They decided to meet with Emily and Will. Mostly, they wanted to see Emily, and see why she was sent down there. Megan crossed her arms and leaned against the wall after hearing the truth from Emily, while Janice was pacing in front of their cell.

"Look guys, that's all I can tell you both. Just know that I did it for Heather, and the both of you, and Cheyenne too." Emily said

"You _are_ a traitor! No wonder Tia Dalma told us to look for snakes in the grass! _You're_ the snake!" Janice said

"Calm down." Megan said, putting a hand on Janice's shoulder, "I don't like what she did too, but she did it for us. That's good enough for me."

"Well not for me! I'm so mad I could just-!" Janice said. Her mouth was closed, but still a scream was threatening to break free.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Emily said

"How?" Janice asked. Emily paused she looked down. She turned back to Will, who was justing watching everything go down. She looked back at her friends.

"Next time I see Beckett... I'm calling the deal off." Emily said

"But... Your deal was that Heather would not be harmed, and if Beckett had us, we would not be harmed. Sure that's a good idea to end the deal when we're not all together?" Megan asked

"You have a point there. Uh, when we get Heather and Cheyenne back I'll end the deal." Emily said

"Promise?" Megan asked, holding out a hand. Emily reached her hand through the bars to grab her friends. She shook it with a smile.

"Promise." she said. Megan smiled back. Janice stormed out of the brig though. It would take time before she trusted her friend. Megan sighed and walked away.

"I'll see ya!" she said. She winked and walked on. Emily looked down at her hand.

CCCCC

Sao Feng's ship the Empress sailed on the calm waters, the sun was setting in the distance, Cheyenne was wearing a different outfit. Once she was taken on board with Elizabeth, he gave them both different outfits to wear. Cheyenne looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark blue coat with gold beds sewn into it over an intricate green vest. Beneath this was a white silk shirt and a gold skirt. She also had a dark blue and gold hat on, with small tassels on the ends to dangle at the sides of her face.

"Okay, I've gotta admit, I look good." she said. She walked into the cabin where Elizabeth was getting dressed by two of Sao Feng's maids. She was surprised at the intricacy and beauty of Elizabeth's outfit.

"Wow." she said. She heard Sao Feng approaching and scuttled to a dark corner, where her dark blue made her almost invisible, if it wasn't for the gold beads glinting in the light. Sao Feng spoke in hinese and seemed to be wearing only a bathrobe when he entered. He clapped his hands once. The maids bowed their heads and exited the room. The pirate lord walked up to the bowl in front of Elizabeth. He dipped his hands in it before grabbing the small green branch in it. He patted his shoulders with it. Elizabeth kept her head down.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free." he said, "... Calypso."

"Calypso?" Cheyenne asked. Elizabeth looked at Sao Feng.

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you." Sao Feng said, walking towards Elizabeth.

"We being who?" she asked

"You confirm it." He said, getting very close to her.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing." Elizabeth said.

"The Brethren Court," Sao Feng explained, "not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position," he slapped one of the beams in the cabin and walked in front of Elizabeth, his back to her, "I would have opposed." Elizabeth looked in the corner at Cheyenne, who waved a hand in front of her signaling "Go on with it", "Bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..."

"To me." she finished. Sao Feng looked back at her, and she looked at him.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are." he said, taking a few steps toward her.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Elizabeth said. Cheyenne looked from one speaker to the other, her head moving as if watching a tennis match.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be." he said, getting closer to her still.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes." Elizabeth responded

"I offer simply my desire." Sao Feng said

"And in return?" she said

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." he said

"And if I should choose... _Not_?" she said, taking a few steps forward to fill the empty space between them.

"Oh, I can't watch." Cheyenne said softly looking away.

"Then I will take... Your _fury_!" He said. He grabbed Elizabeth and pressed her lips against his. She clenched her eyes shut and pushed him away. He put a hand to his lips before looking at her.

"Is it over?" Cheyenne asked. There was a great explosion which made Cheyenne turn inward to her corner and sent Sao Feng flying to the wall. Cheyenne turned around and hurried to Elizabeth.

"Let's get out of here." she said. She noticed what she was looking at. Sao Feng was pinned to the ground, a large piece of wood sticking out of him. He was dying. Cheyenne put a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my God." she said.

"Sao Feng." Elizabeth said, shaking her head.

"Here... Please." he said. Elizabeth and Cheyenne walked toward him. Another blast rocked the ship and sent Elizabeth down to Sao Feng's level. Cheyenne knelt beside them, watching the scene unfold. Sao Feng took his necklace off and held it out to Elizabeth.

"With all nine pieces of eight," he said, "you will be free. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Elizabeth took it.

"Me?" she asked, not believing this was happening.

"Elizabeth... Is going to be a captain?" Cheyenne asked. Tai Huang entered, holding his arm.

"Captain the ship is taken, we cannot..." he said, stopping before them. Sao Feng pulled Elizabeth close.

"Forgive me, Calypso." he whispered in his dying breath. His grip lessened and he leaned back against the wall, unmoving. Cheyenne stood and took off her hat. She glanced back at Tai Huang who removed his own as well. Elizabeth sat on the ground, holding the necklace, still in shock.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang asked

"... He made me captain." Elizabeth said. Tai Huang angrily turned around and ran out of the cabin. Cheyenne rushed to Elizabeth's side to help her up.

"Come on, we're under attack!" she said. The two followed Tai Huang out, only to be caught and held by two soldiers. Cheyenne looked at the ship that attacked them. She had seen it only once, but instantly knew it's name.

"The Flying Dutchman." she whispered

"You are not my captain." Tai Huang said to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Came a familiar voice. Cheyenne and Janice looked to see none other than James Norrington. Elizabeth broke free of the guard.

"James!" she said, going to Norrington. He hugged her tightly.

"Ah, cute." Cheyenne said, tilting her head with a smile on her face. She pushed the soldiers arms off of her and joined her friend and Norrington.

"Thank God you're alive! Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe." he said. Elizabeth backed away.

"My father is dead." she said

"No, that can't be true, he returned to England." Norrington replied

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" Elizabeth asked coldly.

"We saw him in World's End ourselves. He's dead." Cheyenne said. They stood in stunned silence, only for it to be broken by Davy Jones talking to the crew.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" he asked

"Captain! Her!" Tai Huang said, instantly pointing at Elizabeth. The rest of the crew joined in the pointing.

"Captain?" Davy Jones said, surprised that she was a captain.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain and her friend shall have mine and Heather's quarters." Norrington commanded

"Heather is still with you? Where is she?" Cheyenne asked

"In her cabin. Safe and secure." Norrington said

"Good." Cheyenne said

"Thank you, but I prefer to remain with my crew." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth, I swear I did not know." Norrington said, a hand on one of her arms.

"Know what?" Elizabeth questioned, "Which side you chose?" She stepped back to the crew, Cheyenne joined her, "Well now you do."

"And if Heather is on board, you can just tell her where to find me." Cheyenne said

CCCCCHHHHH

There was one large cell in the brig of the Flying Dutchman. It was large enough for the entire crew of the Empress, including Cheyenne and Elizabeth. Unfortunately it was standing room only. But that didn't matter. What mattered at the moment was finding one ally on the ship. Cheyenne and Elizabeth went to the bars to look at the fishman passing by.

"Bootstrap?" they asked. He stared at them before laughing and walking away. They went to the side where a man that was part pufferfish was swabbing the deck.

"Bootstrap?" Elizabeth asked. He looked up at the name.

"Bill Turner?" Cheyenne asked. He shook his head and walked away.

"Bootstrap." came an old and weathered voice from inside the cell. The girls looked for where it came from. The stood by a beam and saw a man surrounded by giant clams with what seemed like seaweed hair and a starfish on his face. Surprisingly, he appeared to be the most human of the fishmen of Davy Jones' crew. The man looked up at the girls.

"You know my name?" he asked

"Yes, we know your son. Will Turner." Elizabeth said

"William!" he said. Cheyenne nodded her head, and Bootstrap emerged from the wall laughing.

"He made it, he's alive!" he said, "And now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me." He laughed once more, "Gods wounds! He's on his way."

"Um, Cheyenne said, unsure of how to explain the situation to him.

"Yes, Will is alive. And he wants to help you." Elizabeth said. Bootstrap looked at Elizabeth. His smile disappearing. He shook his head, his demeanor turned serious.

"He can't help me, he won't come." he said

"What a switch." Cheyenne commented

"But you're his father." Elizabeth said. Bootstrap pointed at her.

"I know you, he spoke of you. He can't come because of you." he explained

"Me?" she asked

"You're Elizabeth." he whispered

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth." she nodded

"I think I get it." Cheyenne said, nodding her head.

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses you." Bootstrap explained

"So somebody else might need to be the one to kill Davy." Cheyenne said, putting a hand to her chin, "but who?"

"I see." Elizabeth said

"He won't pick me." Bootstrap said, walking back to his place in the cell, "_I_ wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come. Tell him to stay away. It's too late." he sat against the wall, the clams closing around him like they were before, "I'm already a part of the ship."

"Bootstrap..." Elizabeth said. His head snapped in her direction, surprised.

"You know my name." he said

"Yes, I know your son." Elizabeth said, confused.

"William! He's coming, wait and see! He promised." Bootstrap said, looking forward. He sounded so hopeful. Elizabeth and Cheyenne backed away from him.

"Amnesia." Cheyenne said, "Must be another way how the ship gets its crew. Stay here long enough you mutate. Even longer, you forget everything."

"Oh that's so sad." Heather said, having heard and seen the whole thing through the bars. Cheyenne looked back at her friend and hurried to the bars of the cell.

"Heather! So you are here!" she said

"I had nothing to do with the killings! I hate watching the ships be destroyed! I just want this whole war to end and none of you to be killed!" Heather said, her eyes starting to leak.

"Heather, don't worry." Cheyenne said

"I worry! You're in the brig of the Flying Dutchman!" Heather said

"Heather, you should be staying with Norrington. I don't trust these fishmen." Cheyenne said, reaching out and putting a hand on Heather's shoulder. "Stay tough and keep with Norrington."

"Bu-" Heather said, rubbing at her eyes.

"No buts." Cheyenne said, "go." Heather smiled slightly before walking off. She stopped to look back at Cheyenne.

"Don't worry about us right now." she said. Heather walked on, her smile long gone. She went to the cabin she and Norrington shared. He was seated at his desk, his hands running through his wig. She put a hand on his back. He looked up at her and she looked away.

"Did you see your friend?" he asked

"We have to do something." she said, walking to her bed and sitting down on it. Norrington stood up and knelt in front of her, taking her hands. They met eye contact, both sets a bit red from crying, and instantly knew what had to be done.

* * *

**Furfaidz: Okay, does this count as a cliff hanger?"**

**TBP: Oh yes it does! What will Heather and Norrington do?**

**Ekari: Will Emily repair her bond with Janice?**

**Furfaidz: Find out next, well maybe not exactly next, but a little bit later on in some chapter, in the story!**

**TBP: Please review!**


	18. Mystery and Murder

**TBP: Hiya readers and pirate lovers alike!**

**Ekari: Just want to remind you: We still have a poll on my account. Vote for your favorite of the five girls.**

**Furfaidz: Who's the most loved? Cheyenne, Heather, Emily, Megan, or Janice? We want to know!**

**TBP: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18

EEEEE ...

It was pitch black, with not a single star in the sky. Nothing but the lapping of the water on the hull of the Black Pearl echoed in the night. But then there was a loud plop in the water. A dead East India Trading Company man was thrown overboard, tied to a barrel. He was thrown from the bow where Will and Emily had a few bodies left to go. While Will was confident in his actions, Emily was unsure.

"This doesn't really feel right." she commented

"Don't worry. It will all work out." Will said. He sliced through the rope that tied the next body to a barrel. He paused to look at his knife. It was the one his father had given him while he was trapped on the Dutchman. One side was lighter than the other though. Emily looked at it as he turned it over in his hand, curious about the fact.

"Is that some sort of symbolism or something?" she wondered aloud.

"Bravo!" Came a voice above them. Emily drew her swords and looked in the direction it came from. Will pointed his knife. Jack was standing above them, leaning on a part of the ship.

"Oh, it's just you." Emily said

"Of course it's me. But you two've escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William, Amelia." Jack said

"It's Emily." Emily groaned

"Whatever. Do you two notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?" he asked

"Uh, what?" Emily asked

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will noted

"Oh. Okay then." Emily sheathed her swords.

"Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as _this_." Jack pointed to the body on the barrel, "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you two?"

"Actually, this was all Will." Emily said

"I said to myself, think like Jack." Will explained

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate." Jack said

"Wha-AAAAH!" Emily started, before Jack jumped down to their level, landing on Emily's toes.

"And how does your dearly beloved feel about this?" Jack continued, but understood Will's silence perfectly, "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Will said

"I know you love Elizabeth, but really. At least you got me!" Emily said, never missing a moment to earn brownie points with her favorite character.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain." Jack said, walking closer to the bowsprit. "If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket - avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones."

"Who?" Will asked, "You?" Jack turned to them, smiling.

"Death has a curious way or reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess." Jack explained, moving his hands to emphasize his point.

"You make it sound so easy." Emily said, shaking her head. "How would you even get on board and get the heart in the first place?"

"Trifles that will be dealt with." Jack said, waving off her comment.

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever." Will asked, understanding what it would mean to take Davy Jones' place.

"No mate, I'm _free_ forever." Jack said, "Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You've got to do the job though, Jack." Will said, "You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." Jack winced, his smile disappearing. He stroked his chin.

"I don't have the face for tentacles." Jack said, before smiling once more, "But immortal has to count for something, eh? Oh!" He took his compass off his belt and gave it to Will. He looked at it curiously.

"What's this for?" he asked

"Think like me, it'll come to you." Jack said. He moved close to Will and breathed incredibly bad breath in his face. The stench was too much for him and he fell into the water.

"Wi-... Oh, I can smell it!" Emily complained before holding her nose. Jack pushed the barrel body overboard.

"Give my regards to Davy Jones!" he called out

"Seriously Jack, what have you been eating?" Emily asked

"Be thankful you are not joining dear William." Jack said. Something moved in the corner of his eye. He looked up above them. He saw a vague shadow on the mast. He couldn't tell who it was though, but he had an idea of _what_ they did.

"I see you up there! Did you help free them from the brig?" he asked. The shadow seemed surprised before it ran to the ratlines. From his position though, he couldn't see the person climb down. The mysterious being will have to remain unknown. At least for now.

CCCCCHHHHH

Norrington unlocked the door to the cell. Heather stood behind him, wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a vest, but still keeping her skirt. But it did lack the many layers, just being the blue that it was.

"Come with me." Norrington said. Elizabeth looked at him, but nobody did anything.

"Quickly!" Heather urged them, "please, we want to help you!" Elizabeth looked at Cheyenne. She smiled and nodded her head. Elizabeth nodded to the crew and they all filed out of the cell.

"You look good as a pirate, but I think the skirt has got to go." Cheyenne said

"You're wearing a skirt too." Heather pointed out.

"Yeah, but mine is not _this_." Cheyenne said, grabbing onto Heather's skirt to feel that even though there were layers taken from underneath it, it would still be heavy when wet.

"Well I have pants underneath." Heather said

"Good. Now lets go." Cheyenne said before they followed the crew.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked Norrington

"Choosing a side." he replied. The door was being closed as they left the room, but a foot stepped in the way. Bootstrap looked up at the figure. They pushed it all the way open and motioned for him to walk out. The figure put a finger over their lips and walked off, vanishing from sight.

CCCCCHHHHH

The towline that kept the Empress sailing behind the Pearl was thick and taught. It was perfect for the crew to climb onto it and shimmy their way back to their ship. However, it felt as if they were walking on eggshells. They were on the balcony behind the captain's cabin. Any wrong move or sound, and they would have been caught in an instant. Norrington knew this and had his sword drawn for the entirety of the escape.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren." he said, "I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth said

"I had nothing to do with your father's death." Norrington said, "That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." Heather was about to climb to the rope but when she heard Norrington's sorrow, she couldn't leave him.

"... Come with us." Elizabeth said. Heather gasped with a smile.

"PleaseJames!" Heather said

"James, come with me." Elizabeth said

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap said from above them.

"Okay, time's up." Cheyenne said, giving Heather a boost.

"But, James!" She said

"Go! I will follow." he said. Heather smiled and accepted the answer, climbing up onto the rope and making her way across. Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"You're lying." she said

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth" he said, "...but never joined." The two kissed for a moment. "Go! Now!" Elizabeth went to Cheyenne who was the one in charge of helping people onto the rope.

"Heather's going to be heartbroken after this." Cheyenne said. As soon as Elizabeth was on, she looked back at Heather. She noticed Norrington wasn't on the line and was starting to climb back.

"No no no!" Cheyenne said

"Back to your station, sailor." Norrington commanded Bootstrap. Cheyenne spun around to see him. He was holding a pike.

"No one leaves the ship." he said

"Stand down. That's an order!" Norrington said

"Bootstrap, no ." Cheyenne said, shaking her head.

"That's an order. That's an order. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship!" Bootstrap said, getting louder with each repetition.

"Norrington, I am not leaving without you! You are coming with me to Heather, now!" Cheyenne said loudly.

"Steady, man!" Norrington said to Bootstrap.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands, prisoner escape!" Bootstrap said

"James!" Heather yelled

"Belay that!" Norrington yelled at Bootstrap, pulling a pistol. Cheyenne looked at the towline.

"Stay there!" she yelled to Heather and Elizabeth. If she couldn't join her friends, then she may as well keep the one Heather loves alive long enough for them to looked back at Norrington and nodded. He stared at Elizabeth and Heather. The both of them were climbing toward them.

"Do it!" Cheyenne yelled, jumping off the railing. Norrington shot at the towline. The rope snapped and sent those that were climbing it into the water. Cheyenne put her hands on it and looked down at her friends in the water.

"Keep going!" Cheyenne yelled down to them. "Just go on!" She spun around, ready to help ward off Bootstrap. Her eyes grew wide when she watched Norrington be stabbed by Bootstrap's pike.

"NO!" she screamed

"James! James! No!" Elizabeth and Heather screamed from the water, "No please! James!"

"Oh my God." Cheyenne said, backing up. The crew began to appear to stare at Norrington's body.

"Admiral's dead?" was repeated amongst them. The second Davy appeared, they silenced themselves, at least for a moment.

"To the captain's cabin!" Maccus yelled. The crew yelled and began to charge to the cabin. Cheyenne knelt down in front of Norrington.

"Please don't die. Heather... She loves you. You're breaking her heart." Cheyenne said, shaking her head.

"James Norrington, do you fear death?" Davy said. Norrington raised his sword and stabbed Davy. He let out his final breath, his body going limp. Cheyenne began tearing up.

"I'll take that as a no." Davy said. Cheyenne raised a hand to close Norrington's eyes before she then rubbed at her own eyes. Davy pulled the sword out of him and examined it with a smile. "Nice sword." He grabbed Cheyenne's arm with his crab claw and walked back on deck. She pushed at the claw, struggling to break free, but nothing worked.

"Let me go!" She yelled

"I think not." Davy said. Cheyenne winced at the carnage around her as the man were being killed by the fishmen. Davy walked into his cabin and was angered by the sight.

"What a set up." Cheyenne commented. Muskets and two small cannons were aimed at the chest. Mercer walked forward holding the key to it in his hand.

"The Dutchman is under my command." he said, before putting the key in one of his pockets. He looked at Cheyenne, then back at Jones. Davy threw let go of Cheyenne and she scuttled over to Mercer, where it appeared to be safe.

"For now." he said before walking off.

* * *

**Ekari: What's with the mysterious figure?**

**Furfaidz: Who is it? **

**TBP: OMG Cheyenne's on the Dutchman! And Norrington's dead!**

**Ekari: OMGOMGOMG What's gonna happeeen?**

**TBP: I don't knooooow!**

**Furfaidz: Please revieeeeew!**


	19. Bargain, Hatter!

**Furfaidz: So a lot happened last chapter**

**Ekari: And a lot will happen in this chapter.**

**TBP: No spoilers though!**

**Ekari: On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 18

JJJJJEEEEEMMMMM

A great island appeared before the Black Pearl. It had a large mountain in the center of it with lush green landscape covering it. The crew gathered at the railing to look at the beast. In the water were rocks and seaweed, perfect for making a ship wreck itself. Emily, Megan and Janice stood side by side at the railing. Janice didn't want to talk to Emily though, and so Megan had to be stuck in the middle.

"Anything we should know about the island?" Emily asked

"No. It's the meeting place for the pirate lords, but that's it." Megan replied

"Tell Emily, 'Duh!' for me." Janice said

"How about... no." Megan said before snapping her fingers. She appeared across the ship away from them. Janice threw her a nasty look. Megan smiled and waved before going to where Barbossa and Tia Dalma were.

"Dang fluff ball." Janice said

"I really am sorry Janice." Emily said

"I'm not talking to you." Janice replied, turning away from her "former" friend.

"Look alive, and keep a weather eye!" Gibbs called out, "Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck."

"... Seriously? The town of Shipwreck?" Janice asked

"Guess they couldn't think of a better name." Emily said with a smile. Janice turned back to her.

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel called out. She raised a finger pointing at Emily.

"I may not be talking to you, but I will admit that was funny." she said in a very serious tone. Janice spun on her heel and walked to Jack.

"Oh come on Janice." Emily said, following after. The two caught onto the conversation Jack was having with Gibbs.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." he said

"Aye." Gibbs nodded

"I'll say. I mean really, Shipwreck town?" Emily said. Jack raised a finger into the air.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye." he said

"And what'd you call him?" Gibbs asked

"Stumpy McGee?" Emily guessed

"Armless Arnold?" Janice guessed

"... Larry." Jack answered. Janice and Emily giggled.

"Wow, that is unimaginative." Janice said

"If itwas going to be that simple, I would've guessed Bob!" Emily said. Jack rolled his eyes at the girls, although he smiled as well at their humor, and ascended the steps to the helm.

MMMMM

"I don't reneg on a bargain once struck." Barbossa said to Tia Dalma, "But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide." He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, but it was quickly caught.

"Caution, Barbossa." she said

"Shouldn't a'done that" Megan commented

"Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means should you fail me." Tia continued. Barbossa's hand shriveled up. It looked like a hand from a corpse. Megan's eyes grew wie and she backed away.

"Om Namha Shivaye, Om Namha Shivaye, Om Namha Shivaye ," she repeated to herself. Tia let go and began to walk away. Barbossa grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't forget why you had to bring me back," he said, "and why I could not leave Jack to his well deserved fate." She lowered her head, "It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso." upon saying the name, she glared at Barbossa, "And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti. Take this _fishwife_ to the brig." Tia pulled her arm out of Barbossa's grasp and never broke her stare even as Pintel and Ragetti escorted her away.

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish." Pintel said

"Wow, it's the first time anybody said their names." Megan said, nodding in the direction Pintel and Ragetti went. Barbossa payed no attention to her, instead looking down at his hand. His normal human hand. Megan drummed her fingers on the wood of the railing for a moment and whistled a bit to herself.

"Well, Ill leave you all to meeting the lords." she said. Barbossa grabbed her arm and pulled her forward with a squeak.

"And just where do ye think you're going?" he asked

"I don't want to be the one to explain the Devil's throat to the girls honestly, I don't know much about it, and I'd rather not get seasick if it has rough waters please let go of my arm you're hurting me ow ow oowww!" Megan said quickly. Barbossa let her go.

"Be sure to return as soon as the meeting starts." he said

"Sure, _mom!_" Megan said loudly, before snapping her fingers.

"I preferred it when I couldn't see her." he sighed

CCCCCMMMMM...

One day on the Flying Dutchman. For some it can feel shorter than it is. For most, it feels like years have passed with each hour, every second. For Cheyenne, this was her day. She was given Norrington and Heather's room to stay in. That is where she always stayed in. One of the two beds the room had was pushed slightly in front of the door. It would open up, but not all the way. Just enough for Cheyenne to see who it is... And shoot them with an arrow if they mean ill. Megan appeared and an arrow flew over her head to the wall. Megan crouched down and covered her head.

"Jeez! If I knew you were going to do _that_, I would've brought a _shield_!" Megan said. Cheyenne stood and walked to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I could ask you the same. Elizabeth already escaped by now, and you should have gone with her." Megan said standing up and adjusting her hat.

"I wanted to make sure Norrington would leave." Cheyenne said. Realization came over Megan.

"Oooohhh. Yeah," she said. Cheyenne punched Megan in the stomach. She held it and crumpled to the ground, curling into a fetal position

"Why can't you just tell us when somebody is going to die?" She yelled

"Because I know you would try to stop it." Megan said, pushing herself back up. "Look, things happen for a reason. And that goes double for the occurences in movies. Like in Dead Man's Chest. Bootstrap was forced to whip Will. Emily wanted to stop it, but I had to stop her. If Bootstrap didn't whip Will, the guilt of Bootstrap would make him want to apologize and talk to Will, as well as explain himself and rebuild a father-son bond."

"At least use a warning. Like a... Code word or something. Don't specify who it is, just prepare us for something that's about to happen." Cheyenne said, calming down.

"Code word?" Megan said, "Okay. Like what?"

"Uh... How about... Hatter?" Cheyenne suggested

"... Really? So when I know somebody is going to die, I should say 'hatter'?" Megan asked

"It's the first thing that came to mind, okay?" She replied. Megan shrugged.

"Okay. Got it. I'll go let the other's know." Megan said before snapping her fingers. There was a knock at her door. She nocked another arrow and pointed it at the door.

"Who is it?" she calmly asked

"It's me, Will." came the response. Cheyenne put her bow and arrow down and opened the door.

"What is it?" she asked

"Beckett wishes to speak with us." he replied

"Yeah, and I've got a few questions for you along the way." Cheyenne said. They walked on through the ship and across the gangplank, talking along the way. Cheyenne found out about what happened to Will, and Will found out about what happened to Elizabeth, Sao Feng, Heather, and Norrington. Will was shocked to find out his father had been the killer.

"He stabbed him with a pike. Davy tried to save him, I guess, by making him join his crew." Cheyenne said

"It would have been worse than death itself to be working for Jones." Will said. Cheyenne shushed him as they approached Beckett's office. Two voices were heard within. One was Beckett's, but the other was so muffled, they couldn't tell if it was man or a woman speaking.

"If you want the heart so badly, then by all means, go and attempt to take it." Beckett said

"I'm not giving you the pleasure of my failure. I've given you the terms. You know what I'm willing to give." The person said

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure if you are the only thing I would require in exchange." Beckett said

"I'll tell you the names of the Pirate Lords. I'll tell you where they're from." the person said. There was a pause.

"They can't be serious." Cheyenne whispered

"I believe that will be enough to balance out _her_ deal with me. The heart though, you will have to get it yourself." Beckett said

"Fine!" The voice said. Will knocked on the door. There was shuffling, somebody running around the room.

"Yes, come in please." Came Beckett's voice. Will and Cheyenne walked inside, and only saw Beckett. He was sitting at a small table, a tea set in front of him.

"Somebody else was in here." Cheyenne said. She thought she saw something hiding in a corner, but shook it off as paranoia.

"Yes, I do have other appointments." Beckett said. The door was slammed shut behind the two, but the deed was not done by either of them.

CCCCC

Davy Jones was not a pleasant man at the moment. Ever since he had been ruled by Beckett, the lord had summoned him against his will. He walked into Beckett's office, pushing a soldier along the way.

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup." he said angrily.

"Apparently you can." Beckett said, "I believe you know each other." He nodded to Will, who looked back at Jones with a tea cup in hand. Davy laughed and walked toward Will, Cheyenne scooting her chair a little bit out of his way.

"Come to join my crew again, Master Turner?" he asked. Will did not look at him.

"Not yours, his." Will said nodding to Beckett before looking back at the captain, "Jack Sparrow sends his regards."

"Sparrow?" Davy asked

"Yeah, Sparrow." Cheyenne nodded her head, sipping tea from her cup.

"You've not told him? We rescued Jack from the locker along with the Black Pearl." Will explained

"What else have you not told me?" Davy asked Beckett

"There is an issue far more troublesome. I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso." Beckett said. Davy looked at Beckett and shook his head slightly.

"Not a person." he said, "A heathen god. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash. The world is well rid of her."

"Harsh." Cheyenne mumbled, making Davy look at her.

"Not quite so well, actually. The Brethren Court intends to release her." Will said

"No! They cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever. That was our agreement!" Davy said loudly.

"_Your_ agreement?" Beckett asked. Davy looked a bit nervous. It was a strange sight, but fascinating and interesting nonetheless.

"I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. She gave me no choice. We must act before they release her." Davy said

"You loved her." Will said

"She's the one." Cheyenne said, coming to the same conclusion as Will.

"And then you betrayed her." Will finished.

"She _pretended_ to love me! She betrayed **_me_**!" Davy stomped to Will. He stood up with his tea cup.

"And after which betrayal did you cut out your heart, I wonder?" Will asked. Davy raised his hand and knocked the cup out of Will's grasp.

"Do not test me." he warned

"I hadn't finished that." Will said, his tone becoming serious, "You will free my father." He looked to Beckett, "And you will guarantee Elizabeth's safety, along with my own."

"And mine and my fr-" Cheyenne started

"You will not need to worry about yourself and your companions. That is taken care of." Beckett said, "But your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return."

"There is only one price I will accept. Calypso, murdered." Davy said

"Calypso is aboard the Black Pearl. Jack has sailed the Black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove." Will explained moving to the large globe on a table. He played with a small tool on it.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett asked. The toll sprung up at Will. He looked back at them. Jones took a step forward to him, Beckett had an unreadable expression on his face, and Cheyenne was worried. Will reached for the object that hung at his belt and then dangled it in front of him.

"What is it you want most?" he asked

"Is that... Jack's compass." Cheyenne said, realizing what it was, and realizing her friends on the Pearl are in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Furfaidz: So... Beckett has Jack's compass.**

**Ekari: Yep**

**Furfaidz: He can find Shipwreck Cove now**

**Ekari: Yep.**

**Furfaidz: Well that's not good.**

**Ekari: We appreciate your reviews! So please! Review!**

**TBP: Hatter *giggle* Ten points to those who get the joke.**


	20. Cranky Pants Court

**TBP: We've made it to Chapter 20! Hallelujah, it's chapter 20!**

**Ekari: Let's not celebrate just yet Thunder.**

**TBP: Wet towel**

**Ekari: ... Really?**

**TBP: No really, I have a wet towel. I just got back from swimming.**

**Ekari: Oh. Okay. Did you have fun?**

**TBP: It was nice, yes**

**Furfaidz: Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

Chapter 20

JJJJJEEEEEMMMMM

It was peaceful as the Black Pearl sailed into Shipwreck cove. In the center was a massive creation building type thing constructed from ship parts and with hundreds of different levels. In a way, it glowed like a christmas tree with all of the lights and candles burning brightly in and around the structure. Moored around it were different ships, each one massive, each one loaded with weapons, each one belonging to a pirate lord.

"Whoa!" Janice breathed, amazed at the ships and the building.

"Look at them all!" Pintel said. Everybody had gathered at the railing. Barbossa and Jack were the last to arrive.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa commented

"And I owe them all money." Jack said

"Only you Jack, only you!" came a voice from above.

"Megan, were you up there this whole time?" Emily yelled up to her friend, walking over to the ratlines.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to leave you two alone forever. Besides, I carved my initials up here. This nest is _mine_." Megan said. Emily grabbed onto the ropes and began climbing.

"No you didn't." she said

"Wanna bet?" Megan asked

"You wish." Emily replied

"See for yourself." Megan said

"I will." Emily climbed into the crow's nest. "Well I'll be darned. You're initials. M, E, M... You're initials spell mem?"

"I'm just glad I don't have a middle name starting with an O." Megan sighed. Emily started laughing.

"Right, then you'd be mom!" she laughed

"We have a court to attend ladies!" Barbossa yelled up at them.

"Alright! We're coming!" Megan yelled back down to him. "Jeez, what a cranky pants." Emily started laughing as Megan climbed back down.

"Barbossa the cranky pants." she said, climbing down after her friend.

EEEEEJJJJJMMMMM

Eight pirate lords and all of their crew were seated around a large long rectangular table. They all chatted, and argued, amongst themselves. Before the table was a large globe with eight swords plunged into it, signifying the lords that were present. Sao Feng's was missing.

"Okay, I'm worrying. Where's Cheyenne and Elizabeth?" Janice asked

"They'll be fine." Megan said

"Did something happen to them?" Janice asked

"Not to them, _per-say_." Megan said, looking away. Emily and Janice stared at their friend. She was keeping something from them. Something important. Emily was about to speak, but Barbossa banged a cannonball that was chained to another cannonball on the table. Everybody turned to the lord and paid attention.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa announced. Jack kept away from the rest of the court, looking at the globe and various other items at the entranceway. Janice looked around and clapped.

"Alright! Let's get it on!" she yelled. She was stared at. It was an almost painful feeling to be stared at by so many pirates. Her clapping ceased and she turned away from them. Megan patted her on the shoulder.

"Nice try." she said

"To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." Barbossa said. Ragetti stepped forward with a bowl and went to each pirate lord.

"Wait a minute, those aren't pieces of eight." Emily noticed as the lords all put something into the bowl. They ranged from a pair of spectacles to a playing card. "What's the big idea, putting random stuff in a bowl?"

"Maybe combining them will make something else. Something _cooler!_" Janice said. Megan snorted and turned away laughing. She turned back to her friends with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she said, "For the most part at least."

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk." Pintel pointed out

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke." Gibbs explained

"Ah. Makes perfect sense." Janice said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"So change the name." Pintel said

"To what? The 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." Gibbs said

"So does using the word 'piratey', Gibbs." Megan said. Ragetti returned to Barbossa and held the bowl out. Barbossa held out his hand instead.

"Mr. Ragetti, if you will." he said

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti said

"What's Barbossa's piece of eight?" Emily whispered. Megan shushed her friend.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back." Barbossa said. He whacked Ragetti on the back of his head, making his wooden eyeball pop out and land in Barbossa's outstretched hand. He dropped it into the bowl.

"Okay, a wooden eyeball? Seriously?" Emily asked

"Seriously." Megan shrugged

"Sparrow!" The pirate lord Villanueva called out, noticing Jack hadn't given up his piece of eight yet. The pirate captain in question reached a hand up to touch a coin on the end of a beaded strand hanging off his bandana. Barbossa made a note of this, staring at him.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack said, stepping forward to the table.

"Sao Feng is dead." came an all to familiar voice. Everybody turned to the entryway and saw Elizabeth and Heather, followed by Sao Feng's crew. The women were dressed in new pirate outfits. Elizabeth walked forward with her men following her, Heather going to her friends.

"He fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth said. There was a great uproar to this news.

"Hey guys." Heather said with a small smile.

"It's good to see you Heather, and I'm liking the outfit." Janice said

"Heather, Where's Cheyenne?" Emily asked. Elizabeth plunged her sword into the globe and walked to the table, standing near Barbossa and Jack.

"And he made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack said, commenting on Elizabeth being a pirate lord.

"Listen." Elizabeth said, getting the pirate lords to pay attention to her for a moment, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Well... that's not good." Janice said

"Who is this betrayer?" The pirate lord Gentleman Jocard asked

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said assuringly.

"Where's Will?" Elizbaeth asked, noticing his absence.

"Not among us." Jack answered

"On that note, where's Norrington? You should be with him." Emily said. Heather looked down at the floor.

"_Also_ not among us... And not among the living in general." Megan answered. Emily stared at Heather, shaking her head softly.

"Oh Heather," she said before hugging her.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked

"We fight!" Elizabeth yelled out. The lords all broke into laughter at the idea. Janice started laughing too.

"Ha ha ha yeah, why am I laughing?" she finally asked. Mistress Ching stood up in her seat.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a _well supplied_ fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." she said

"There is a third course." Barbossa said. The court quieted to listen. Barbossa walked around the end of the table, "In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones." He leaned forward on the table and nodded. Chuckles filled the air, remembering the song that was sung to make them all gather.

"Oh, so that was Calyso we were singing about? I thought it was some weird queen that had some weird transformation powers or something." Janice commented. Megan shrugged.

"Not far off." she said. Still leaning forward on the table, Barbossa shook his head.

"That was a mistake." he said. The chuckles stopped, "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true." Barbossa walked over to stand next to Elizabeth.

"Deep stuff." Janice said

"Really deep." Emily agreed

"Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso." Barbossa said, finishing his speech. There was pure silence in the room. Not a single sound was spoken, but the shocked faces on the lords was enough. All at once, they started yelling in disagreement to Barbossa's strategy.

"Shoot him!" Armand the Corsair yelled

"Cut out his tongue!" Gentleman Jocard yelled

"Shoot him _and_ cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." Jack suggested

"Jack, _you_ have a scraggly beard." Megan commented. He put a hand to the small braids that hung off his chin.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa." Tai Huang said

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." Jocard pointed out

"And it's not likely her mood's improved." The French Captain Chevalle agreed. Villanueva stood and pulled out his pistol, placing it on the table, facing Chevalle next to him.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!" he said. Chevalle stood up in response.

"You threaten me?" he asked

"I silence you!" Villanueva retorted raising his pistol. Chevalle punched Villanueva, and with that, all hell broke loose. Pirate lords and their crew all started fighting each other, no matter who it was, somebody was getting punched and shot at by somebody else.

"Well, this isn't going as planned." Emily said

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said. The girls all looked at Elizabeth.

"Madness?" they asked, smirks on their faces. "This.. IS... P-"

"This is politics." Jack said, ruining the mood for the girls. They all groaned, their shoulders dropping.

"You set up a perfectly good 300 moment there, Jack!" Emily said

"Maybe... We can do it again?" Heather suggested

"No, the moment's gone." Emily said, "Way to go Sparrow." Emily crossed her arms and pouted.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth said

"If they not be here already." Barbossa said. The girls looked at Barbossa for a moment, before all turning to Megan.

"No, I want to see the rest of this." she said. The girls continued to stare. "Come on, I want to see what happens!" they still stared. Megan groaned. "Fine, I'll go stay with Tia if you want."

"You're a good person Megan." Heather said

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm too nice for my own good." she replied before snapping her fingers and vanishing from sight.

* * *

**Ekari: Dang it Jack, why'd you have to ruin the 300 quote? It was so obvious!**

**TBP: Actually, it would have been too easy now that I think about it.**

**Ekari: ... Dang it, you have a point.**

**Furfaidz: Please review!**


	21. What's The Deal?

**Ekari: Okay readers, we want to let you know that a bunch of stuff will happen in this chapter.**

**Furfaidz: Not really.**

**TBP: LIAR! INTO THE PIT WIH YOU, HEATHEEEN!**

**Furfaidz: ... What pit?**

**TBP: You know that ditch out front?**

**Furfaidz: Yeah**

**TBP: That pit.**

**Ekair: Okay, randomness aside, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 21

MMMMM

Megan fell to the main deck of the Pearl. She pushed herself up confused. She wanted to go to the brig.

"Guess I'm walking." she mumbled. She walked into the brig, listening to the music that came from Tia's locket. She hummed along with it and stayed in the shadows.

"I know you are dere." Tia said. Megan squeaked and snapped her fingers, appearing behind a bunch of crates some distance away from the cell Tia was in. She smirked for a moment before looking down at the music locket. The music ceased when she closed it. At least it should have. The song continued on though, echoing through the brig.

"Where?" Megan whispered, looking for the source. She looked in the direction Tia was looking. Davy was there in the dim moonlight, holding his locket. Tia Dalma walked to the bars.

"My sweet, ya come for me." she said happily

"You were expecting me." he replied, his tone tinged with ice.

"It has been torture," Tia said, "trapped in dis single form. Cut off from de sea, from all dat I love, from you."

"Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged to me." Davy walked towards the cell, the locket still playing, "_Ten years_ I looked after those who died at sea. And finally, when we could be together again, _you weren't **there**_." He reached the cell and snapped the locket closed. "Why weren't you there?"

"Is my _nature_." she said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Pff, good reason." Megan scoffed to herself. Currently, only Tia new where she was. Whether or not Davy knew though, Megan was unsure. She only hoped her presence wasn't detected.

"Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?" Tia asked. Davy scoffed.

"I do not _love you_." He said coldly.

"Many things you were, Davy Jones," Tia said, "but never cruel. You have corrupted your purpose, and so yourself. And hid away what always should have been mine." she reached through thew bars of the cell and touched Davy's chest. Davy and Megan gasped at what happened. The tentacles in his beard wriggled up to become hair. The slime and barnacles all vanished from his clothes. The crab claw hand was a normal human hand. Davy Jones had been returned to his human self.

"Whoa." Megan breathed. Davy lifted his hand and gently stroked Tia's cheek.

"Calypso." he whispered

"I will be free, and when I am," Tia said, "I will give you my heart. And we will be together always."She put her hand on Davy's cheek, "If only you had a heart to give." the second her hand was removed the slime, the tentacles, the sealife returned to Jones. He angrily grabbed Tia by the neck with his crab claw. Megan put a hand on her sword.

"Why did you come?" Tia asked. The two stared for a moment. Davy let go of her and attempted to pull his claw through the bars, but to no avail. He then proceeded to walk through the bars into the cell instead.

"And what fate have you planned for your captors?" he asked

"De Brethren Court?" Tia spat, walking to the bars, "De last ting dey will learn in dis life is how _cruel_ I can be!" She ran her hands on the metal as Davy walked to the wooden wall. "And what of your fate, Davy Jones?" She looked back at him. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"My heart will always belong to you." he said. Tia looked forward and smiled. Davy walked into the wall and vanished. Megan was surprised at what had happened. She didn't know what to say. Whatever words were about to come out of her mouth, though, were quickly silenced when a slimy tentacle hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into the darkness. She shrieked in surprise seeing Davy Jones behind her.

"We need to talk." he whispered coldly. Megan struggled, but the two vanished into the darkness before any of her cries reached Tia's ears.

EEEEEJJJJJHHHHH

The Brethren Court's great pirate lord battle continued on with no winner. However, bets were still being placed by those who chose not to fight.

"I'm saying that French guy is going to get shot." Emily said

"Where's Megan? We could use her to figure out these guys names." Janice said

"She was sent to the Pearl to watch over Tia." Heather said

"Oh yeah. Bad idea." Janice said, "And I'm on the fat guys side."

"Which one?" Emily asked

"The one with the really cool hat! I mean look at that! It's awesome! I want one! Jack, I want a really cool hat!" Janice said. Barbossa groaned and climbed onto the table, holding onto the chain balls and a pistol. He fired the pistol over everybody's heads. They all froze and looked up at him.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso," He yelled out, "and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Boons?" Janice asked. Jack looked at the chain balls in Barbossa's hands.

"Whose boons? _Your_ boons?" he asked before Barbossa climbed down to the ground, "Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa said. Jack was silent.

"Anything?" Emily asked. Barbossa smirked, feeling victorious in a way.

"Cuttlefish." Jack said. Barbossa looked at him. Jack walked behind him. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish." He walked past Elizabeth to Mistress Ching, "Flippant glorious little sausages."

"Sausages?" Heather asked

"Ssh, Jack's working." Janice said

"Pen 'em up together," Jack continued, "and they'll devour each other without a second thought." He stood behind her and looked from one of her guards to the other, "Human nature, isn't it? ... Or... Or... Fish nature." He put his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders, not noticing her two guards pulling a pistol and a knife, "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month," He walked on toward Gentleman Jocard, "which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or," He edge past an extremely burly man of Jocard's, "as my learned colleague so naively suggests," He motioned to Barbossa, "we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful." He looked down at Villanueva, "I rather doubt it." He walked past Chevalle, "Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot." He reached the end of the table where nobody sat, "Res ipso loquitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option."

"Latin?" Emily and Heather asked each other.

"SSH!" Janice said

"I agree with," Jack said, pointing across the table, Barbossa was smirking, "and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth... Captain Swann." Those at the end of the table were all surprised, "We must fight." The Court started to cheer in agreement. However, Barbossa had to ruin the mood.

"You've only ever run from a fight!" He called Jack out.

"I have not!" Jack retorted

"You have so!" Barbossa replied. Those pirates on the sidelines looked from left to right at Barbossa and Jack as they exchanged words, including the girls.

"Have not!" Jack said

"You have so!" Barbossa said

"Have not!" Jack replied

"You have so, and you know it!"Barbossa said

"Stop it already, I'm getting a headache from the watching!" Emily called out rubbing her temples.

"Have not, slander and calumny!" Jack said, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight! ... To run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs called out before the rest of the Court cheered in agreement.

"Isn't that counterproductive though, fighting to run away?" Heather asked

"I don't know. That's a question to ask Cheyenne when we see her." Emily said, "..._ If_ we see her."

"As per the code," Barbossa said, his arms crossed, a smirk plastered across his face, "an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up." Jack said, outraged at the rule.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." Barbossa called out. Janice looked back at her friends nervously.

"Uh guys? Why does Jack looked so nervous?" she asked

"Why are you nervous?" Heather asked

"Because Jack is!" Janice said. The pirate lord with a turban nudged one of his men.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" he said, slamming his hand on the table, "Hang the code! Who cares..." a shot was fired into the man's chest and he fell backwards. Dead. Very dead. All eyes turned to the one who fired the pistol and saw a man with braids in his hair wearing a red coat and a hat with pheasant feathers on the top step of some stairs. He blew the smoke from his gun.

"Code is the law." he said, walking down.

"My god, is that Keith Richards?" Emily asked, "Is Keith Richards really going to be in a pirate movie!" She was excited and tugged on Heather's sleeve.

"I... Guess... So!" Heather responded between tugs. Emily squealed loudly, but loud enough to draw attention away from Jack and Captain Teague. He stopped at the table, standing behind Jack.

"You're in my way, boy." hesaid. Jack walked sideways away from him. Teague motioned for two old men to carry a really large leather bound book and place it on the table. Emblazoned on the cover in gold ink were the words "Pirata Codex".

"The code." Pintel whispered

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti said

"That's a lot of pirate rules." Janice commented

"More of guidelines, if you will." Barbossa said to her.

"Hey, wait, where'd Ragetti get that eyepatch?" Emily asked

"Ssh!" Heather said, pointing at the end of the table. Teague whistled. The dog, who always held the keys, who was left on Pelegostos Island, walked up to him, with keys in his mouth.

"How-?" Emily asked

"When-?" Janice asked

"Is that-?" Heather asked

"How did...?" Ragetti asked. The five were flustered at the dogs appearance. Completely baffled at him being there.

"Sea turtles, mate." Teague said with a shrug, taking the keys. The dog barked, as if in agreement. The five laughed and accepted the answer.

"Sea turtles!" Pintel said

"Always useful when you need 'em!" Emily said. The code was unlocked and opened to one specific page. Teague ran his finger across the lines written on it. He stopped and looked up.

"Barbossa is right." he said. Barbossa nodded a thanks to the elder pirate.

"Hang on a minute." Jack said, looking at the code and reading what he saw outoud, "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, or parlay, with said adversaries."

"Parley?" The girls asked with smiles on their faces.

"Didn't think that was goin g to be used again." Heather asked

"Fancy that." Jack said looking up.

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Chevalle said

"Not likely." Teague agreed, walking back to a seat surrounded by instruments and candles.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked

"Because the king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs explained

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added

"Dang, you're all a selfish bunch." Emily said

"Pirates." The three shrugged

"And I'll accept that." Emily nodded

"I call for a vote." Jack called out. The pirates all rolled their eyes and groaned at the statement. Teague picked up a lute-like guitar thing and began playing a tune on it.

"I vote for Armand, the corsair." Armand said, standing up.

"Corsair, I like that." Janice commented

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man." Chevalle said, standing.

"Eh, could use some improvements." Emily said

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." Said one of Sri Sumbhajee's men.

"What does Sri mean?" Heather asked

"How should I know?" Emily asked

"Mistress Ching!" Mistress Ching said, standing.

"Gentleman Jocard." Jocard said, standing.

"Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth shrugged

"Barbossa." said Barbossa

"Villanueva!" Said that eighth pirate lord. Teague stopped playing letting a high note ring in the air before Jack cast his vote.

"Elizabeth Swann." he said

"What?" Elizabeth asked, stunned. Teague continued playing.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Jack asked

"Huh. I _really_ didn't see _that_ coming." Emily said

"Who would have anyway?" Heather asked, just as surprised as her friends at the voting outcome. There was a great uproar amongst the pirate lords. Every lord complaining of Jack's choice, going against what is usually done.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" Jack asked loudly. A hush fell over the crowd when Teague broke a string. His glare was felt all across the room, daring anybody to break the code.

"Very well," Mistress Ching said, turning to Elizabeth, "what say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" The lords waited with baited breath to hear what she had to say.

"Prepare every vessel that floats." she ordered, "At dawn, we're at war." Sri Sumbhajee stood up in his seat.

"And so, we shall go to war." he said in the highest pitched voice ever. Jack cocked his head to the side. The girls burst out laughing. Their laughter was drowned out by the cheering, which was distraction enough for Barbossa to have Pintel and Ragetti sneak out with the bowl full of the pieces of eight. Janice hurried through the leaving crowd to Jack, Emily and Heather on her heels. She jumped up and hugged Jack.

"Thank you so much for empowering women everywhere!" she said, "We've got a woman pirate King! Next, Woman President! Of the WORLD!"

"Janice, calm down, "Heather said, gently prying Janice off of Jack, a bit nervous around Teague, "Please pardon her."

"Are you Keith Richards?" Emily asked loudly, before slapping her hands over her mouth, "I'm going to go now." She left being stared at. Jack smiled at Teague, who only stared back.

"What?" He asked, walking toward him, "You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive." Teague put his guitar down and stood up.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever." he said

"Jackie?" Janice whispered to Heather who only shrugged in response.

"How's mum?" Jack asked

"Mum?" The girls asked. Teague raised up a shrunken head.

"... She looks great." Jack managed to say.

* * *

**TBP: EEEEEEEEE! ON STRANGER TIDES COMES OUT THIS MONTH AND I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Ekari: I KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOOOOME!**

**Furfdaidz: SO AWESOME WE NEED TO CAPITALIZE ALL OF OUR LETTERS!**

**All 3: REVIEEEEW! please :)**


	22. You're The Pretender!

**TBP: Okay, this chapter was finished quickly, and honestly, I'm just excited to post it.**

**Ekari: Warning, your mind might be blown with the discovery made here.**

**Furfaidz: Please make sure you clean yourself off if you are in the "Splash Zone" for the mind blowing.**

**TBP: Enjoy! Start the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 22

MMMMMJJJJJEEEEEHHHHH

The Court was over and the pirates dispersed with their captains. At the moment, what was left to be done was to ready the ships for the oncoming battle with Beckett. But oddly enough, after checking the whole ship over twice, they couldn't seem to find Megan. Janice and Emily were used to her disappearing for long periods of time, but Heather was beginning to worry. The three sat down on the stairs that led to the helm.

"Guys, where did she go?" she asked

"She'll pop up eventually. She always does." Emily said

"Even when you don't expect her to." Janice said

"Even when you don't need her, but not when you do need her." Jack put in to the conversation, standing over them. The girls stared at him blankly.

"Do you know what we are talking about?" Emily asked flatly

"Would it be the odd haired Megan, Annalise?" Jack asked

"Okay," Emily said, standing up from her sitting position, "It's _EMILY_! E-M-I-L-Y! Not Amy, not amelia, **_EMILY_**!" Jack stared at her blankly.

"Of course it is luv," he said, patting her on her head, he began to walk away before he stopped and turned on his heel, "And I believe I saw her in the crow's nest." The girls continued staring at him as he left. Heather and Emily hurried up the ratlines and clammered into the nest. They smiled when they saw Megan, her back turned against them.

"There you are!" Heather said, hugging her friend. "We were worried about you. Where'd you go?" Megan turned to them and rubbed at her eyes, her red, bloodshot eyes.

"Just wanted a breather, you know? Get away from the pirates." she said with a fake smile.

"Is everything okay?" Heather asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything will be fine." Megan said, hugging Heather back. She looked over Heather's shoulder at Emily. Her expression was serious. No, it was suspicious.

"Where did you go?" she asked

"I don't remember the ship's name, but It was a merchant ship I think it was. Hid in _their_ crow's nest." Megan said. Emily smiled and joined the hug.

HHHHHEEEEEJJJJJMMMMM

It was misty. One could barely see far through the fog, even with a spyglass. The ships of the pirate lords all floated side-by-side, watching, waiting. There was a calm in the air. It was the kind of peace that came before the storm though. A nervous kind of calm, ready to explode any second. A ship emerged from the mist.

"That's the Endeavour!" Megan called down from the crow's nest.

"Beckett's ship!" Heather called down too, the both of them choosing to be in the crow's nest.

"The enemy's here!" Marty called out, lifting his gun, "Let's take her!" Cheers erupted from the crew, and all of the pirate crews. Except for a handful though.

"There's more isn't there?" Emily asked Barbossa. To answer her question, the rest of the armada emerged from the fog. The ships vastly outnumbered them.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot squawked, flying to the island.

"Coward!" Megan yelled at the bird, shaking her fist.

"Well, there goes the parrot." Janice said, "What do we do now?" All eyes turned to Jack.

"Parlay?" he suggested

"Only if all of us get to come!" Megan yelled down to him.

"Bugger." he whispered

JJJJJHHHHHEEEEEMMMMM

They were to meet on a small sandbar, sail over on a rowboat, and talk. Simple. Easy. And yet, there was an ominous cloud that hung above everybody on the boat. Nobody showed it, but all were really nervous or scared about the meeting. For Megan though, she became even more nervous when a discovery was made one she set foot on the sand bar.

"Megan, you're leaving footprints... And I can see your shadow." Heather pointed out. Megan winced at the news.

"Great, I'm becoming more visible." she mumbled

"We'll explain it to Beckett. We've got our personal ghost!" Janice said

"Thanks guys." Megan sighed. She looked ahead at the line of four people at the other end of the sandbar. She adjusted her hat and stood tall.

"Lets go." she said. The seven pirates walked side by side down the sand. Getting closer to the figures, they were able to see who they were more clearly. To the far left was Beckett, Davy was on the far right, standing in a large bucket of water, and, surprisingly, in the center was none other than Cheyenne and Will.

"That's what happened to Cheyenne?" Janice whispered

"Ssh, no talking to the ghost." Megan whispered back.

"Right." Janice nodded. The stopped before the smaller group.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa said to Will

"How could you betray us?" Heather asked

"I think betraying is a bit of a harsh word." Megan said

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Beckett said. All heads turned to the left, including Jack, who was at the end of the line to the left.

"E tu, Sparrow?" Heather asked. He looked back at the group and held up his hands.

"My hands are clean in this... Figuratively." he said, looking down at his dirty hands.

"Jack, soap. Invest in it." Heather said

"Soap is expensive, Heather darling." Jack said

"Oh, you remember her name, but not mine!" Emily complained, throwing her hands in the air in outrage.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will explained

"And in all honesty, I couldn't do anything, but watch it all happen." Cheyenne said

"We don't blame you Chey." Janice said, "Will however..."

"Well spoke, listen to the tool." Jack said, pointing to Will.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth said

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will said

"Ooh, I like that quote." Janice said

"Yep, that's a keeper." Emily agreed

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett said, holding up Jack's compass, "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." He tossed Jack the compass, "And there is also the matter of one of the girls making deals with me and creating quite a debt for herself. A debt with both me and Davy Jones." Emily sighed and stepped forward seriously.

"Beckett. Give us back Cheyenne. The deal is off between us." Emily said

"Of course it is. Somebody else took if for you. She was quite brave to say the things she said and do the things she did though. Brave, but foolish."

"Who did what?" Emily asked

"What did she say?" Janice asked. There was the sound of the waves. The girls all looked at one another, trying to determine who was the real traitor among them.

"I told him everything that I knew." Megan said, looking down at the sand. Everybody turned to her.

"I believe as one of you girls would say... I did _not_ see that coming." Jack said. Janice let out a brief laugh.

"No way, Megan. Just..." she said. Megan looked at her friend, sorrow in her eyes. Janice's small smile vanished.

"You were the traitor? You were the snake in the grass?" she asked

"But why?" Emily asked

"It's my fault we got sent here. My stupid slumber party put you all in danger." Megan said with clenched fists, her eyes down on the sand.

"We're best friends though! That means we stick together and help each other." Heather said

"That's what I'm doing!" Megan said

"Shall I tell them of our deal?" Beckett asked, although she knew answering would do nothing, "Megan made the deal of taking _your_ deal. In exchange for everything she knew about the lords, and about what would happen in the future, without revealing the outcome of this day, we came to an agreement. Asking for the heart of Davy Jones though, _that_ was almost a deal breaker. She swore to Jones she would help him get his heart back, but if she couldn't by this time on this day, she would instead be indebted to Jones, and will share a fate similar to Jack's. But then we made the deal of if she could survive the hundred years on the Flying Dutchman, keeping her sanity and her humanity, the heart would be hers."

"And impossible deal." Will said, shaking his head

"_It's possible. Anything's possible._" Megan sang

"How could you betray us though?" Janice asked

"So you've joined the debters club with me." Jack said

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied, Sparrow. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start." Jones said

"That debt was paid, mate," Jack said, "with," he motioned to Elizabeth, "help." The Pirate King in question had that look on her face. Cheyenne had seen it numerous times. Elizabeth was onto something. The wheels were turning at mach speed.

"You escaped!" Jones said

"Technically-" Jack started

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth interrupted, "Will and Cheyenne leave with us, and you can take Jack and Megan."

"What?" What asked, surprised at the sudden deal. Barbossa was too.

"Done." Will said

"No!" Megan called out

"Undone." Jack said

"Done." Beckett agreed

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..." Barbossa said to Elizabeth.

"King." She said with a smirk.

"Guys, a little help?" Megan asked

"Hear something?" Janice asked, "All I heard was the wind."

"As you command." Jack said, taking off his hat to bow, "your nibs." Barbossa drew his sword and cut off the small bead braid on Jack's bandana. Jack the monkey scurried across the sand to get it.

"Just tell us, Megan, this deal... Giving me the key to the brig. Are those the only things you did?" Emily asked. Megan laughed nervously but only felt worse with the glares from her friends.

"... No." She sighed, her eyes focusing on the sand beneath her. She was suddenly slapped in the face.

"Are you KIDDING ME? What else was your fault? The kraken attack? Norrington's death? It was all your fault, wasn't it! It was all your fault! Everything was your fault! And don't you **dare** say, you're sorry after what you've done." Emily yelled. Megan tried to hold in her tears, but they managed to leak out still. She turned her back to her friends. Barbossa walked up to Jack.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well." he said

"First to the finish, then?" Jack asked. He turned his back on Barbossa. The two switched side with Cheyenne and Will.

"Hatter." Megan whispered. Cheyenne looked back at her friend, walking to join her other friends. Jack winced facing Beckett. He winced even more when he turned to Davy. Megan continued staring at the sand. Jack put his hat back on.

"Do you fear death?" Davy asked Jack

"You have no idea." Jack replied. Beckett stepped forward.

"Advise your brethren," he said, "you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight... In which case only most of you will die." Elizabeth stepped forward.

"You murdered my father." she said. Heather stepped forward.

"You took our friend." she said

"They both chose their own fate." Beckett replied

"And you have chosen yours." Elizabeth said, "We will fight, and you will die." She walked off, leading the way for the rest of the pirates back to the boat.

"So be it." Beckett said. Walking back to the boat, Jack the monkey climbed onto Barbossa's shoulder and gave him the beads that he cut off.

"King?" Will asked Elizabeth

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack." Elizabeth said

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." Will said

"I just wish the same could be said for Megan." Cheyenne said, shaking her head. "Hatter... Something is going to happen now. Something big."

* * *

**TBP: The "It's possible, anything's possible" is a portion from a song called "McGeligot's pool" from Seussical the Musical.**

**Ekari: So... Megan was the betrayer all along?**

**Furfaidz: How did we not see this coming? Wait a minute... *goes back to some chapters in this story, and journey to the chest* It was her.**

**Ekari: Please review!**


	23. The Colors Need Hoisting

**Ekari: Just want to let you know, we're going to take a quick break from this for some time.**

**Furfaidz: I know you liked us updating this regularly now, but honestly, we've got things we've been putting off that can't wait any more.**

**TBP: However, we'll get right back to this as soon as life is taken care of.**

**Ekari: Hope you enjoy! On with the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 23

MMMMM

She looked up at Davy through the bars of the brig's cell.

"I'm sorry I let you down. I tried-" Megan said, Davy turning away from her, "No please!" She reached through the bars. Davy walked away from her and Jack.

"Can't you use your... 'popping powers' to get out of here?" Jack asked

"I've tried. I can't. I'm really stuck here. And it's all my fault." she said, sliding down to the floor. "Why didn't I just leave everything alone? Why did I make that stupid deal?"

"I believe it was for Ol' Jones." Jack said. She looked over at him. "All of your deal making was to get his heart, wasn't it? All your lying, your sneaking... It was just for Jones."

"What if it was? Janice would have done the same for you!" Megan yelled

"But she wouldn't have sacrificed any of her friends." Jack said. Megan pulled her knees to her chest and turned away from him.

"Just leave me alone. Just leave me with my stupid memories." she said. It all was her fault. Everything. Now, she had nothing. Jack paused his talking to look down at Megan.

"What does happen next?" he asked. Megan rubbed at her tear filled eyes.

"Honestly, I have no idea. This is where the rough draft script ended. I have no clue what happens next." she said. The thought made her more depressed.

JJJJJEEEEECCCCCHHHHH

"That's the basic plan." Emily explained to Will as they climbed onto the Pearl.

"We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth said

"Will we, now?" Barbossa asked. Tia was completely bound in ropes. The crew all seemed to hold the end of one of the binds. Pintel and Ragetti were leading her up on deck.

"All right, Mrs. Fish, c'mon." Pintel said

"So Tia's Calypso?" Cheyenne asked, having thought it was Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will said. Guns and swords were pointed at him and Elizabeth before somebody grabbed their arms from behind.

"We have to Will. She's our last chance." Emily said

"We have to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth said

"I agree!" Janice said, before Barbossa turned his glare to her, "... But not... entirely... I guess." Barbossa turned to Elizabeth.

"Apologies, your majesty!" he said, walking up to her, "Too long me fate has not been in my own hands." He picked up the necklace she wore. Sao Feng's necklace. His pieace of eight. "No longer." He pulled the necklace off and held Jack's piece of eight in the same hand.

"So, we have the pieces of eight. We have Calypso. We don't have Megan to tell us what's going to happen though." Heather said

"We don't need her. We can figure things out on our own." Emily said, still angered by her friends betrayal. Cheyenne and Heather both understood Megan's actions, knowing it was for the good, their good. Janice and Emily were still hurt by it though. Barbossa dropped the last two pieces of eight into the bowl with the others. It was being held in front of Tia Dalma.

"Should we call her Calypso now?" Janice asked, before turning the question to the woman in question.

"Not yet." she said

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked

"Aye." Barbossa said, before waving his hands over the bowl. "Items to be brought together. Done. Items to be burned." He poured a flask of rum into the bowl and held a cannon lighter. "And someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'." They all stared at him.

"Really?" Emily asked, "It's that easy?"

"That's it?" Pintel asked

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa said with a smirk. The men all chuckled at this.

"It can't be that easy." Emily said

"Just accept it. We've been needing an easy thing anyway." Cheyenne said. The laughing died and Barbossa stood ready.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" he said loudly. He lowered the lighter into the bowl, but nothing happened.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Janice asked

"Seriously, she must be proud of you." Emily said, dripping with sarcasm. Barbossa moved to attack before Pintel spoke up.

"Is that it?" he asked

"You didn't say it right." Ragetti said, "You have to say it right." Everybody looked to him. He slowly approached Tia.

"Calypso," he said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "I release you from your human bonds."

"AAAAAAW!" The girls said. Tia's head rolled back and the bowl lit up on fire, levitating in front of her. The items inside melted and smoked. Tia was pushed forward to inhale the smoke.

"Tia Dalma." Will said, trying to break free, but was still being held. There was no reaction from her though, "Calypso." Her eyes snapped open, looking directly at Will. The bowl fell to the deck.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you," Will said, "who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" Calypso demanded

"Davy Jones." Will replied. There was shocked look on her face. It was replaced with one of pure sadness. Then, she started to grow bigger. Everybody holding an end of one of the ropes all backed away as she grew.

"Whatever that is, I want some!" Emily said

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel shouted. The wood beneath her creaked and moaned. Some of the ropes snapped. When she stopped growing, she was as tall as the Pearl's mainmast.

"Yep, she's a goddess." Janice said. Barbossa took a step forward from the crew.

"Calypso," he said, kneeling down and bowing his head. The crew soon followed.

"I come before you as a servant," he continued, "humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." She smiled down at Barbossa. For a brief moment, nothing happened. Then, Calypso began yelling something down at them, shaking her head angrily. She turned into a bunch of crabs and floded the deck with them, before they all fell off the ship.

"I am never eating crab again." Janice said, having survived the 'crab apocalypse'.

"Agreed." Emily said, pulling out a crab that got one of it's claws stuck in her red hair. Everybody looked over the edge of the ship at the water.

"Was that it?" Will asked

"Why, she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel asked

"Nothing." Barbossa answered, disappointed, "Our final hope has failed us." The wind picked up and lifted somebody's hat in the air. The clouds were all forming above them. The girls moved away from the edge and looked up at the sky.

"Guys, feel that?" Cheyenne asked

"Feel's like Florida when a storm is coming." Heather said, "No... Like when a hurricane is coming."

"It's not over." Elizabeth said

"There's still a fight to be had." Will agreed

"But would we win?" Janice asked

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." Gibbs said

"Only a fool's chance. Elizabeth said. Cheyenne smirked.

"Anything's possible." she said, remembering what Megan said.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa said

"You're right." Elizabeth said, "Then what shall we die for?" She walked through the gathered crew. "You will listen to me. Listen!" She pulled herself to stand on the railing, "The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and _freedom_! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will _know what we can do!_ By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts... Gentlemen, hoist the colors!" The girls smiled up at her, amazed at how much she had changed.

"Hoist the colors." Will said. The phrase was repeated amongst the entire crew.

"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs proclaimed. The crew cheered.

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Elizabeth yelled loudly. Her command was echoed to all the pirate ships. The crews all readied themselves and raised their flags.

"_Yo, Ho, All hands! Hoist the colors high!_" Janice sang

"You're singing it wrong." Barbossa said

"Well maybe this is how it should be sung now!" Janice replied with a smile

"Oh, Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die!" She sang loudly. The crew all seemed to join in her version of the song. Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Emily, Cheyenne, Heather, and Janice gathered at the railing overlooking the deck. They stared ahead at the armada. They were ready.

* * *

**TBP: The version of hoist the colors is actually from the song "What shall we die for?" on the At World's End soundtrack.**

**Ekari: I think I like that version better than the original.**

**Furfaidz: I feel kinda bad about Megan though.**

**TBP: What will happen Next chapter?**

**Ekari: Please review!**


	24. Maelstrom, NOT Like The One at Disney

**Furfaidz: Hey! We're back!**

**TBP: Awesome! And On Stranger Tides is coming up!**

**Ekari: Yeah... We won't do anything with it until it's out on DVD though.**

**TBP: The wait will be worth it.**

**Furfaidz: Let's go! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 24

CCCCCJJJJJHHHHHEEEEE

It was destiny. The day was meant to darken with clouds above. The Pearl was to be the only ship to sail for the Dutchman. With a crack of lightning overhead, the rain began to pour. The water began to crash in great waves. Everybody on board was bustling to get ready.

"I'm nervous." Heather said to Marty, the both of them remaining in the crows nest.

"You'll be safe up here." he said to her.

"I'm not worrying about myself." she replied looking down at her friends below. Janice was shocked at the rain and stood still, looking up at the sky.

"Of course." she said

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!" Pintel commented

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti agreed

"Man the capstan... Keep that powder dry!" Gibbs ordered. Emily grabbed Janice's arm and pulled her along.

"Come on." she said. Cheyenne remained by the helm. She looked over and noticed Cotton needed help holding it steady. She grabbed onto it and assisted him. However, looking ahead her eyes grew wide. Lighting hit the waters ahead of them. It began to swirl in the one spot. She wasn't the only one to notice the strange and terrifying phenomena though.

"Oh my _god_." Heather whispered.

"**_MAELSTROM!_**" Gibbs yelled. Janice ran over to him.

"Maelstrom? With Trolls? Like in Norway at EPCOT? How did they find me! _HOW_!" she yelled

"Save the freak out for later!" Emily shouted. She pulled her friend with her to the helm to Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa and Cheyenne. With the better view, they could see the swirling expanse before them.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!" Elizabeth shouted to Barbossa. He looked over at them.

"Aye, that be true!" He said seriously. He stomped over to the helm and grabbed onto it with both hands. Cheyenne and Cotton quickly backed off to let him have it.

"Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes. Today's a day worth livin' for!" he ordered. Elizabeth and Emily smiled

"Think he might've gotten carried away, but if it works." Emily shrugged. She turned to Cheyenne and pointed at her. "Take your bows and arrows up to the crows nest with Heather and Marty. You'll have better shots and you'll be safer, too."

"Sure, Captain Ems." Cheyenne said, hurrying to follow her friends commands. Emily stood still smiling.

"Captain Ems..." she said. The whirlpool grew deeper and bigger ahead of them.

"But I want to be captain of something." Janice said

"Look!" Elizabeth pointed out. All eyes turned ahead. The Flying Dutchman was sailing into the whirlpool, using it to help steer itself into the Pearl.

"Oh come on!" Janice yelled

"On our stern and gaining!" Will yelled

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa yelled. Cheyenne reached the top of the nest and pulled out a spyglass to look down on the Dutchman. The cannon doors opened.

"Their cannons are loaded!" she yelled. The ship lurched slightly entering the whirlpool.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" Will yelled at Barbossa

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa yelled. Emily and Janice looked at each other before looking up at Barbossa.

"You don't mean..." Emily said

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted

"We're going into that thing!" Janice shouted

"Captain the guns!" Gibbs ordered. The girls nodded before assisting in readying the guns. It was a strange bump into the waters as they sailed into the maelstrom. Even with their serious expressions, even with their fearlessness, not just the girls... everybody was scared.

"At the ready!" Will yelled, confirming that all cannons were ready to fire. Shaky hands held the fuses though.

MMMMM

"Stop talking to yourself, stop talking to yourself." Megan repeated, rubbing circles on her forehead. Jack paced the cell talking to himself. However, Megan couldn't see the multiples that he was talking to. There were two regular Jacks, and one that was mutated by the Dutchman... and holding his brain.

"Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp," he repeated to himself, "half barrel hinges..." Megan stopped rubbing and looked at the pirate, "Leverage!"

"Leverage? Half barrel hing-... You're **kidding** me!" Megan said, starting to laugh. He looked at her seriously.

"Up, move!" he said, shooing her away from a large piece of wood she was sitting in front of. She quickly stood to let him lift it up and lean it into the bars. As soon as it was in position, Jack pushed down on it. The door came off it's hinges and clattered to the floor.

"Yes!" Megan said, jumping up and down. Jack hurried out of it and away from the cell.

"Wish me luck, boys, I'll need it." he said. Megan looked at the empty cell.

"Who or _what_ were you talking to?" she asked. Jack grabbed her arm and yanked her away to follow him.

CCCCCJJJJJHHHHHEEEEE

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!" Gibbs ordered. Emily's foot bounced on the floor in anticipation.

"Let's do this." she said. Janice had her hands pressed together, praying to herself. Emily looked over at her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. She gave it a squeeze. Janice looked back at her, tears in her eyes. She rubbed at her eyes and gave her a smile. She nodded her head and looked out the cannon hole. The Dutchman was coming into view.

"Come on!" Pintel yelled

"Hold it! Wait till we're more to port!" Gibbs said

"We're almost there!" Emily called back

"Wait..." Gibbs replied. The Dutchman was getting more in view...

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled

"Fire!" Elizabeth screamed

"Fire!" Will shouted. The cannons fired from both ships. Splinters flew as the wood was crushed by the cannonballs. Janice ducked on the floor, covering her head when the wood around the cannon hole exploded.

"Janice!" Emily screeched

"I'm alive!" Janice said. Above them, Cheyenne and Heather couldn't help but stare at the sight beneath them.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa shouted before laughing.

MMMMM

Jack and Megan walked into Davy's cabin. Two soldiers with small cannons stood on either side of the chest that was between them. Both cannons were pointed at both people at the doorway.

"Hey, Murtogg and Mullroy! I was wondering if I'd see you again." Meagan commented

"How do you-?" Started Murtogg

"Hold it or I'll shoot!"Mullroy said threateningly.

"Good one." Jack said, walking to where his things were, pulling Megan with him, "I just came to get me effects. Admirable though it may be, why are you here when you could be elsewhere?"

"Someone has to stay and guard the chest." Murtogg responded. The two men stammered before pointing their cannons at the chest between them.

"There is no question, there has been a breakdown in military discipline aboard this vessel." Mullroy commented, facing Murtogg.

"I blame the fish people." Murtogg said. Jack walked forward to the chest.

"Oh! So fish people, by dint of being fish people, automatically aren't as disciplined as non-fish people?" Mullroy said. The men seemed to have forgotten about them. Jack picked up the chest and backed away from them.

"Seems contributory, is all I'm suggesting." Murtogg said

"It is true, if there were no fish people, there would be no need to guard the chest." Mullroy said. Jack and Megan left the cabin, chest in hand.

"And if there were no chest, we wouldn't need to be here to guard it." Murtogg said. The two finally noticed the chest gone though.

"I can't _believe_ it! We have the chest. We have the **_Heart_**!" Megan said with a smile, reaching for the chest. Jack stopped and pulled it away from her grasp.

"Considering I have it first, what uses you have for it will com after my uses." he said. Megan shook her head, her smile gone. "We have to go now." He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. They walked out onto the deck in the rain. Jack turned to his right... and almost walked into Davy Jones. They both flinched before backing away from the cursed captain. He chuckled upon seeing them. His crew began to come around him.

"Lookie here, boys." Davy said, walking toward them as they walked back, "A lost bird with a snake. A snake that can't slither out of anything, and lost bird that never learned to fly." He drew his sword.

"... That's Norrington's sword!" Megan noticed. She gave a shriek when Jack pulled her close, and lifted her up slightly. Instinctively, she grabbed onto him tightly.

"To my great regret." Jack said, "But," He jumped onto the railing and let go of Megan to grabbed a rope, "never to late to learn, eh?"

"What are you- oh nonono_nonono**nono**_**-**" Megan said before Jack smashed the chest into the peg that held the rope in place. With the rope free, Jack and Megan flew into the air, still hanging onto the rope, before being launched off of it to the mainmast's yardarm by the crow's nest.

"_**NOOOOO!**_" Megan screamed while they were free falling. Jack landed on the yardarm, grabbing onto another line.

"Can't breathe." he said, Megan's arms squeezing his neck. She let go and grabbed onto one other line nearby. Davy emerged from the mast, sword in hand.

"The chest! Hand it over!" he demanded. Jack drew his sword, balancing on the yardarm.

"I can set you free, mate." he said. Megan stared at the chest in Jack's hand, not far from her position.

"_I_ can." she whispered. Then she looked down and held onto the ropes tighter.

"My freedom was forfeit long ago." Davy cried out before attacking.

* * *

**Ekari: Ha ha! Just before the real fight, and yet the fight is still started!**

**Furfaidz: Next chapter... _ooooh_... a loooot of stuff is going to go _down_!**

**TBP: Yep.**

**Ekari: So please review! We like what comments you have!**

**Furfaidz: They make us smile.**


	25. More Fighting!

**TBP: Sorry for the lateness, but hey, here's an update for you!**

**Ekari: A brand spankin' new chapter!**

**Furfaidz: So, to keep you readers...**

**TBP: And us...**

**Furfaidz:... Up to date with the happenings so far, last chapter, the battle in the maelstrom started. But in this one, it only gets better.**

**TBP: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 25

MMMMM

Jones and Jack fought incredibly well for balancing on a mast, and holding onto a chest. Davy managed to kick at Jack's arm that held the chest. Megan reached for it, but it fell too quickly. She watched and waited for her right moment tko take the chest for her own. Then she realized she was very high up and closed her eyes.

CCCCCJJJJJHHHHHEEEEE

The storm was vicious. Water fell fast, the wind blew hard, cannons were fired from both ships to destroy each other in the whirlpool. Janice and Emily met each other on the deck near the railing. They shook hands, noticing the ropes above them with the other ends being held by sailors and the cursed crew of the Dutchman.

"It was nice being friends." Janice said

"It ain't over yet." Emily said. Other pirates from the Pearl swung across as sailors and fishmen swung toward them. Janice pulled out her pistols and shot in the faces of two fishmen who fell back from surprise, falling and falling into the whirlpool. A sailer was running toward her. She spun her pistols in her hands to hit him with both pistol butts.

Emily fought fiercly. It seemed every anger that she had every frustration, every betrayal... It was taken out on whoever dared to step up to face her. The small redhead sliced and stabbed anything that moved, be it foe or friend. Luckily, she caught herself before she did any real damage to her fellow pirates.

There were the few moments of fighting where an arrow would appear somewhere on the enemy, courtesy of the sharpshooter Cheyenne. (**TBP: Try saying _that_ five times fast**) One of Jones' noticed the arrows and scowled up at her. She then aimed and fired two arrows into his eyes. He flailed his arms and fell off the ship.

Will and Elizabeth both fought valiantly. As if the fight was rehearsed, in synchronization they stabbed and sliced at their foes. They pinned one of Jones' men to the mast and stabbed him with both of their swords. As Elizabeth moved to continue the fight, Will grabbed onto her arm.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" he asked. There was stunned silence between them, even with the battle around them.

"You really want to do this now?" Emily shrieked, pushing back against a sword at her neck. A fishman sliced at them, and they both blocked the blow.

"I don't think now is the best time!" Elizabeth shrieked. The man pulled back for a second try, only to get shot in the head by Janice.

"I third that statement!" she added in. The lovers turned away to continue fighting.

"Now may be the only time!" Will said, before finishing off the creature he was fighting. He hurried up to Elizabeth to grab her arm once more.

"I love you." he said. They pushed away from each other to fight once more, before meeting again, grabbing on to one of the other's arms.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?" he asked

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth yelled, "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Barbossa yelled back, fighting his own battle at the helm with regular man and fishman alike. Will and Elizabeth continued fighting.

"I'm coming!" Janice yelled, turning to her friend, "Emily, sword!" Emily tossed her a spare sword she carried with her. With it, Janice began fighting her way up to the helm.

"Barbossa! NOW!" Will yelled. Janice stabbed a man in the back who Barbossa was dealing with.

"Fine then!" He yelled. He climbed up on a table in front of the helm, putting a hand over his heart. Will had his arms around Elizabeth looking up at him.

"Oh for crying WE don't have time for that overdramatic junk!" Emily yelled

"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..." Barbossa started, before a fishman charged up to fight him, "To nail your gizzard to the mast, you poxy cur!" He kicked the man in the face, before he was shot by Janice.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked, stopping in their sudden fighting.

"I do!" she replied excitedly.

"Great!" Will replied with a smile on their face. They both fought together in unison once more, being one perfect killing machine.

"Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being the less likely?" she asked. They stopped once more.

"I do." Will said

"As captain, I now pronounce you," Barbossa said, swinging his sword, fighting two men at once, before killing them one at a time. Elizabeth and Will continued their own fighting.

"You may kiss," Barbossa started, before he shot somebody, laughing. The couple tried to kiss, but were interrupted by the fighting.

"You may kiss," Barbossa tried again, but then had to fight a fishman with Janice at his side. With all of the fighting they were doing, Will and Elizabeth briefly lost contact with another, actually striking blades with each other in the end.

"JUST KISS!" Barbossa, Janice, and Emily all yelled. Will pulled Elizabeth closer and the two kissed. The world dissolved around them as they were lost in the bliss of the one moment. Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the monkey, watched from a secluded area, smiling. The men looked at the monkey before taking it down below.

Above in the crow's nest, Marty used his hand cannon to blast away those who were swinging from the Dutchman to the Pearl, while Cheyenne kept shooting arrows down below them. Heather had Cheyenne's spyglass out, keeping a close eye on everybody while the two were busy. She watched Will and Elizabeth's kiss with a smile on her face and small tears in her eyes. She rubbed them away before deciding to look at the Dutchman. By the crow's nest. Where Jack, Davy, and Megan were.

MMMMM

Megan's eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to watch the battle below or the swirling waters around her. She opened them a bit to look down. She closed them again.

"Don't look down, you can do this Megan." she whispered to herself. She carefully walked on the yardarm, hand hovering over the rigging. She walked away from it, focusing only on the chest. Jack and Davy had their blades locked, standing close to one another.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Davy said

"I already have the key." Jack replied

"No, you don't." Davy said, ending with a short laugh with one of his tentacles holding up his key.

"Oh, that key." Jack said. They pushed away from each other. With one slice, Jack managed to cut away the tentacle that held the key. With a scream from Davy, it fell to the deck below. Seeing this is a perfect opportunity, Megan grabbed the chest and pulled on it slightly. When Jack swung his sword, it landed in Jones' crab claw. He snapped it, breaking off majority of the metal.

"Let go!" Jack yelled to her, backing away from Jones.

"You let go!" Megan yelled back. The boat lurched. The Pearl did too. They leaned together before their masts crashed into eachother. Jac and Megan lost their footing. With a shriek from Megan, they fell.

"No!" Davy yelled out, reaching down. Her grabbed Megan's arm. She still held the chest, and Jack still held the other end of it.

"Oh god Jack your heavy!" Megan yelled. He lifted her up high enough for him to see Jack. The pirate capatain smiled before Davy heaved Megan and the chest. Jack let go and was flying through the air. He was caught by one of Davy's men, Clanker, swinging on a rope. Davy let go of Megan who was clinging to the chest as if her life depended on it.

"I made a deal and a promise." she said, giving him the chest.

"You owe me more than this after everything." Davy said to Megan, holding onto the chest with one hand.

"But..." Megan asked, a concerned expression on her face, "We had a deal!" Meanwhile, Jack noticed Clanker had a pistol that was his. He took it from him.

"Oy! My pistol." he said before he hit Clanker with his pistol. Clanker fell off the rope. Jack then shot chest out of Davy's hand. It fell down to the deck.

"Ah come on!" Megan yelled out. Davy grabbed Megan's arm with his crab claw, squeezing tightly. Megan grabbed and clawed at him with her free hand. With her struggling, she didn't notice he had moved her off of the mast and held her high over the deck.

"Get. It. Back." he said. He let her go, falling, screaming.

"MEGAN!" Heather screamed, having witnessed the whole thing. Megan clawed at the air for anything to grab onto. She managed to grasp on the sails to help slow her descent. She rolled off of them and landed on top of somebody else on her back. She moaned and held her side, hurrying to a spot where there wasn't fighting to rest for a moment, however brief that moment was.

* * *

**Furfaidz: Do you think the girls will forgive Megan yet after that happened to her?**

**TBP: Talk about a major drop in the climax. (rimshot :D )**

**Furfaidz: ... I don't get it.**

**Ekari: That was just Thunder trying to be funny.**

**TBP: Hey!**

**Furfaidz: Please review, and remember: Vote for your favorite girl in Ekari's profile!**


	26. The End is Near

**Ekari: Alright. You thought last chapter was good?**

**Furfaidz: Wait till you see what happens next.**

**TBP: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 26

EEEEEJJJJJ

Will, Emily, and Janice swung from the Pearl to the Dutchman. All eyes fell upon the chest they saw on the deck.

"Too easy!" Emily said, grabbing onto it.

"Where's the key?" Janice asked, "We need the key!" The three ran further into the fray, dodging cannon blasts and other fights, and met Maccus, the shark headed man. With Will leading them, he was the first he spotted, and the first he attacked.

"Turner!" He yelled, charging at him with his hatchet. Emily tossed him the chest. He grabbed it and used it to block the attack. suddenly, from the Pearl, came a screeching, burning ball of fur that latched on to Maccus' face. Jack clawed and screeched at him enough to make him fall to the lower deck and out of their way.

"Thank you Jack." The three said in unison. They continued forward into the battle.

MMMMMJJJJJEEEEE

From her hiding spot, Megan saw her friends. She ran forward and ran her sword through a man who was about to attack them, before wincing and holding her side. Will went ahead of them.

"Hey guys, what's up." she said casually.

"You're not forgiven!" Emily yelled

"... Understood." Megan nodded. "Uh oh." She looked beyond her friends. They turned around and saw Davy fall to the deck, landing on his feet. He took the sword one of Beckett's men held and stabbed him with it, before taking it for his own.

"Hey... Isn't that Norrington's sword from Curse of the Black Pearl?" Janice asked

"Yep, let's go." Megan said. They hurried to find Will. He was suddenly ambushed and attacked by one of Jones' men. It was Bootstrap. And yet he fought Will as if he was his enemy. With the chest thrown aside, behind the fight.

"He's coming." Janice said, seeing Davy walk their way. They hurried through the scene to reach the chest. Megan slid on her knees and held it close.

"Where's Jack?" Emily asked

"Look up!" Megan said. The two girls did and saw Jack swinging around in the air on a rope. One of Jones' men was swinging to him. Jack put his feet out and kicked the man off his rope, swinging in the opposite direction now.

"That's my Jack!" Janice cheered. However, Emily couldn't stop staring at the fight of the Turner's. After having seen them be a family once, seeing them fighting like this, it was too much. Her hands gripped her sword tightly, making her knuckles white.

"Don't do it." Megan warned her

"You're not my boss." Emily said, running forward. She launched herself onto Bootstrap's back, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He quickly hit the railing multiple times during his fight with Will to get her off. By the fifth time, she let go and crumpled to the ground, holding on to her abdomen.

"Emily!" Megan said, dropping the chest to help her friend sit up.

"Ems!" Janice said, hurrying to her friend to do the same. Emily sat with her legs crossed, leaning on the wood, seething with pain. She tried to stand, but Megan and Janice held her down.

"Stop doing this! He's your son!" she screamed. She was pulled back down. The force made her pain worse.

"Where does it hurt?" Megan asked

"I think it's my ribs. I don't know. It hurts!" Emily said

"Aw man." Janice said, running a hand through her hair, unsure of how to help her friends.

"It's me! It's Will, your son!" Will said. Bootstrap grabbed onto his head and continued their fight. It was moved away from them, leaving the three girls exposed. Janice looked up at Jack. Two of Jones' men were swinging to him from opposite sides. Jack let go of the rope to drop a couple feet. Making the other swingers accidentally wrap around his rope and crash, falling off and into the water. She smiled briefly, then noticed the fearful expressions on her friend's faces.

She turned around to see Davy storming to them, sword drawn and hungry for blood. Being the only uninjured one, Janice stood up in front of her friends and held her sword out to block any attack that may come. He stopped and chuckled at the sight before him.

"Is this all that stands in my way?" he asks

"Uh... uh Aye!" Janice said, her hands shaking.

"Aye." Megan said, pushing herself up, sword drawn. Emily moved the chest behind her and grabbed on to the railing to pull herself up. As soon as she was standing, through her pain, she pulled out her swords.

"Hell yeah." she growled

"Hm. I may actually enjoy this." He said, taking a few steps forward. From above, Jack landed in front of them, closing the gap between the girls and Jones. He pulled out the remains of his sword, which looked more like a dagger than any sword.

"Oh, I feel _really_ safe now." Emily said

"Time to run." Jack said. Megan ducked back to grab the chest as Jack and the girls hurried away from Davy, who was following them. The stopped behind the Kraken wheel, Jones stopping on the other side of it.

"Whatcha gonna do now, huh?" Janice asked as each of them tried to fake the other side out in their direction, going back and forth a few times. Davy stood up and looked at the wheel before walking through it.

"That's bad." Megan said

"That's gross." Emily said, who was leaning on Janice for support.

"That's cooool!" Janice said. Jack spun the wheel around, making Davy spin with it. It was pretty funny to watch. All four of them smiled at the sight. Davy leaned forward and roared, his tentacles shaking madly. The four all screamed and ran away. With the girls still running, Jack continued playing his cat and mouse game with Jones. Megan stopped running though.

"Guys we need to talk." She said. Janice Stopped and with Emily, she turned around. She quickly pulled out her pistol and shot it . A man who was coming up to Megan from behind fell to the deck, dead.

"Thank you." Megan said, before shaking her head to get her bearings, "I know I can't fix what I did in the past, and I'm really sorry for betraying you all. But please. Please, I'm begging you. I'm sorry guys, I'm so sorry." Emily looked away.

"Yeah, you better be." She said, "After letting Janice save your butt." A small smile played on Emily's lips.

JJJJJEEEEEMMMMM

They looked back at Jack fighting Davy. Jack had grabbed onto one of the wheel spokes and was using it to fight. Davy tore it out of his hands before backhanding him with his claw, making him fall back to the ground some distance away.

"Jack!" Janice cried out. She let go of Emily so she would lead on the railing before hurrying to him. Davy was walking to him to finish the job. Janice got in front of him, with Elizabeth swinging over to stand beside her.

"Good timing." Janice commented

"All right, then! You'll see no mercy from me!" Davy yelled at the girls.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth said, drawing her own sword. The two girls began fighting with Davy Jones, but after getting knocked out of the fight twice, Janice left well enough alone and knelt by Jack.

"Jack, can you hear me?" she asked. His eyes were open, looking forward on the deck.

"The key's squirming away." he said

"What?" Janice asked, looking in the direction he was staring at. Then she spotted Davy's tentacle that still had the key. Like a caterpillar, it was squirming away.

EEEEEMMMMM

Emily, sliding along the railing, made her way to where Will and Bootstrap were fighting. Seeing as there was no stopping her, Megan watched, although she kept her eyes on all of the three groups. Will pinned Bootstrap to the railing, his knife drawn. The sight shocked Emily.

"He's your dad!" Emily said. Will looked back at Elizabeth fighting Jones. He kicked her down to the deck, knocking her out.

"I'm not going to kill you. I made you a promise." Will said, stabbing his knife into the railing. Davy was about to make his finishing blow on Elizabeth before Will ran his sword through him from the back. The end of the blade protruding from his middle area. Megan winced, putting a hand to her chest. She carefully made her way to Elizabeth.

"Mister, did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch." Davy said, bending the tip of the sword back. He chuckled slightly, before Will tried pulling his sword back. He waved his arms around, trying to hit him, before he managed to kick Will down with his crab leg. Megan tapped on Elizabeth's face to bring her back. As soon as she was conscious, Elizabeth looked worriedly at Will, as he looked at her. Davy glanced at the two.

"Ahhh, love." he said, "A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me," he stood over Will, "William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" came Jack's question

MMMMMEEEEEJJJJJ

Davy looked back at Captain Jack Sparrow. His chest was opened and emptied. Jack had his heart in his hand, his dagger of a sword hovering over it. Janice had her pistols aimed at it, as Emily had her swords aimed too.

"Touch either one of them, and I _SWEAR_!" Emily yelled

"We're ready for whatever has to be done." Janice said

"That we are. But it's heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand." Jack said

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davy said

"Words hurt, you know." Janice said with a smirk.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack said

"Is it, now?" Davy asked. Everything happened in slow motion. As he spun around, sword raised, a voice screamed.

"NO!" She screamed. Two bodies were run through with the sword. Davy twisted it in to pin them both to the Dutchman's wood. All eyes were glued to the scene with shocked apprehension of what will happen next. While Will was in pain, and showing every excruciating moment of it, Megan kept her face serious. She stood up, going through the sword.

"I was hoping you _wouldn't_ do that." she said, shaking her head. Davy chuckled.

"And what will be done then?" he asked. Elizabeth crawled to Will, her hands on his face.

"Will! Will! Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right!" she said, trying to convince herself the lies she told would be made true. Jack looked at Davy's heart and was going to stab it, but couldn't. Emily shook her head, dropping her swords to be by Will's side.

"You are a monster." Janice said, her pistols aimed at Davy himself. Bootstrap picked up the knife, memories coming back to him, realization kicking in.

"William! My son!" he said, launching himself to grab onto Davy's back to fight him. Jack looked from Will to Davy, then to the heart. Janice put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's the right thing." she said. Backing away from them, Megan grabbed onto the railing with one hand, her heart with the other. She was partially solid for one moment before she was ghostly. Davy pinned Bootstrap.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" he yelled, about to deliver his final blow. There was an echo of one sound. Something was stabbed. Davy's breathing became shallow. He turned and saw why. His heart was stabbed. The dagger sword was Jacks, but Will's hand was wrapped around it. Davy stood still for a moment looking to the sky.

"Calypso!" he whispered, falling overboard. The tears really began to fall from Megan, before she fell to the deck.

HHHHHCCCCC

Heather lowered her spyglass to rub at the tears in her eyes.

"Oh God." she said

"Make your move Barbossa!" Cheyenne yelled down.

"She's takin' us down! Make quick, or it's the locker for us all!" Barbossa yelled. They had a cannon aimed up at the part where the Pearl and the Dutchman met. Realizing what this meant, Cheyenne grabbed Heather and helped pull her down to the deck.

EEEEEJJJJJMMMMM

Janice hurried to her fallen friend. Her eyes were closed and there was a blotch on her shirt over her heart. She was still breathing though. Emily moved to stand over her.

"Megan, wake up." Janice said, gently nudging her.

"I feel cold." Megan said, blinking her eyes open.

"We're going to get you back to the Pearl. Come on." Emily said. She tried to help Megan up, but she pushed her friend's hands away.

"I'll be fine here. Go." she said

"No! No! No! No!" Elizabeth screamed, crying over Will's body.

"How do we get off?" Janice asked

"Trust Jack." Megan replied. Davy's crew began to appear, literally coming out of the woodwork, swarming around them, around Will. One of them held the open chest, Bootstrap held his knife.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship..." they chanted. Jack looked around and tied off parts of wood and sail together.

"Girls, come on!" he said

"Go!" Megan yelled, "Just leave me!"

"No!" Emily yelled

"I'll be fine, trust me!" Megan said with a smile, "Now GO!"

"Don't leave me! I won't leave you!" Elizabeth screamed before Jack pulled her off of Will. The girls all grabbed onto him, staring at their fallen friend. She smiled at them. She looked over at Will, reached her hand over to him.

"Hold on!" Jack yelled, hanging onto part of the sail, aiming his pistol at the wood. They were lifted up into the air, as if they were hanging onto a parachute. They floated above the Dutchman and watched as it sank into the maelstrom. The only one who did not have tears in their eyes was the good Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

**TBP: Well... **

**Furfaidz: ... There you go.**

**Ekari: What'll happen now?**

**TBP: Please review**


	27. It's Over, But Not Yet

**Furfaidz: OMG! We killed people!**

**TBP: And Megan! WAAAAH! *cries***

**Ekari: It'll be okay.**

**TBP: How do you know?**

**Ekari: Trust me. On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 27

EEEEEJJJJJHHHHHCCCCC

The girls, Elizabeth, and Jack climbed back on board the Pearl. Cheyenne and Heather were standing nearby with tears in their eyes. The four girls hugged each other crying.

"Megan just _has_ to survive that. She has to!" Janice said

"With the kraken she was lucky. _Nobody_ could have survived that." Cheyenne said, pulling away to look her three friends in the eyes.

"Will," Emily whispered, rubbing at her eyes.

"As life goes, everything must come to an end at some point or another." Jack commented. Gibbs hurried up to them.

"Jack, the armada's still out there," he said, "the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack commented. He stood to the rail, looking at Backett's ship.

"Well, what _are_ we going to do?" Janice asked. Jack turned to his crew.

"Loose the sails and lay on iron!" he called out. Barbossa strode to his side.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." he said

"Huh?" Emily asked, staring at Barbossa.

"Belay that, belay that." Jack said quickly

"But captain," Gibbs started

"Belay!" Jack said. It went back and forth between the two with Gibbs trying to say something, but Jack stopped him.

"Kindly SHUT IT!" He finally said

"What matters? Damaged and nearly defenseless, we're sitting ducks already. We may as well go down fighting instead of waiting." Cheyenne said. She pulled out her spyglass and stood at the railing, looking at the Endeavour. Emily continued staring at Barbossa, scrutinizing him. He finally caved and rolled his eyes.

"What?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Do you know something that we don't know?" she asked

"Considering I've traveled the world, seen and done things you couldn't possibly imagine, then yes. I know things you don't know." he said

"No, I meant about this present moment." Emily said

"What do you mean? Like, you think something's going to happen?" Heather asked

"Well it better. I don't think us getting blown to pieces is exactly in the script." Janice commented

"Her cannons are loaded and ready." Cheyenne said, before looking up from her view, "If anything should happen, it should be now!" She put her concentration on her spyglass. Just then, ahead of them, the Flying Dutchman emerged from the water. But... Something... was different... Cheyenne focused on the ship, her eyes going wide seeing the transformation occuring on the ship.

"Oh come on! Not this again!" Janice yelled

"No wait!" Cheyenne said, "It's changing. The sea-life, it's falling off. It's looking polished. I think it's turning back into a decent shi-... Hang on..." She tried to focus in.

"What is it?" Emily asked

"Something on deck... It's acting crazy... Jumping around and... waving their arms? They threw something and the wind caught it!" Cheyenne said

"I see it!" Janice said. A lump of something was floating on the air. She had to run backwards to keep up with it. Before she reached the other side of the ship, she jumped up and caught it.

"Yeah! Touchdown!" she cried out. She examined the item and found a rolled up parchment inside.

"What does it say?" Heather asked

"It says... I like deals. See you all later... Seriously? That's all we get?" Janice asked

"Wait, that's a hat!" Emily said, realizing what Janice was holding. All eyes grew wide as they all came to realize what everything meant. The girls all hurried to the railing with smiles on their faces, jumping up and down and waving their arms. Cheyenne continued to watch the Dutchman through her spyglass.

MMMMM

Megan laughed when she saw the specks waving back at her.

"They know." she said. She turned back around and watched the formerly cursed crew "de-mutate". The fish-life all fell off of them. They all looked like humans and were shocked seeing their normal skin. Megan pushed through the cowd and found Bootstrap pulling the starfish off his face.

"How're you feeling?" she asked

"Where's William?" he asked. All eyes turned to the helm. Will stood behind it a changed man. He seemed more confident then ever before. He had a bandana on his head and his shirt was opened so one could see the scar that came from his heart being cut out.

"I think it's _Captain_ William now." Megan said to Bootstrap before raising her voice, "Orders sir?"

"Ready on the guns!" He ordered. The crew all gave yells to obey.

CCCCCHHHHHEEEEEJJJJJ

"Well, Captain Jack Sparrow, what are we going to do?" Cheyenne asked.

"Full canvas!" Jack commanded, going to the helm.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa said before following.

"Oh, how the tables have turned!" Emily remarked

"I didn't see any turning or tables though." Janice said. Emily put a hand on Janice's shoulder.

"Janice, save the crazy stuff for after the fight." Emily said

"Sorry." Janice said sheepishly. The two followed Jack and Barbossa to the helm while Cheyenne and Heather took their positions in the crow's nest. The Dutchman and Pearl nearly met before turning toward Beckett's ship. They sailed tandem approaching the vessel from opposite sides.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked

"Fire!" Jack said

"FIRE!" Gibbs yelled

"Fire!" Emily and Janice yelled

"Fire!" Will echoed

"Fire!" Megan echoed

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted. In unison, the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman open fired upon the Endeavour, blasting it to pieces. The men on board scrambled, not to attack, not to defend, but to abandon ship. A lone figure seemed to remain calm as the world was crashing around him. Beckett strode down the stairs from the helm to the main deck, his confidence gone, his control gone, everything lost to him. Then, from the smoke in front of him, came the girl who told him everything, but now held all of the pieces, it was Megan. She smirked at him, looking like a demon in the light of the flames that danced around them.

"You..." Came Beckett's stunned words.

"Sorry, bucket head." Megan said, raising a pistol to aim at him. "It's just good business." She looked away and fired. She snapped her fingers and appeared on the Dutchman before she could see any dead body. The powder magazine finally ignited, causing the whole ship to explode. Cheyenne lowered her spyglass and took in a breath, closing her eyes. After she let it out, she opened them.

"It's over." she said

"It is?" Heather asked

"They're turning away!" Marty called out, pointing out that the armada of ships that Beckett had were indeed, changing their courses and running scared. Cheers erupted from below.

"It's over!"Cheyenne said with a smile

"It's over!" Heather said. Janice came up to the crow's nest, surprising the girls.

"What are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked

"Trying something." she said before tying a rope around her waist. She walked out onto the mast, the rope trailing behind her. The two girls in the crows nest knew the rope was tied to the flag pole, but were both wondering what Janice was doing. Then it hit them.

"Time to earn my wings!" Janice said before jumping off the mast and swinging above everybody, laughing and screaming all the way. "THIS IS _**AWESOOOME**_!"

"So it's really over? No more running?" Emily asked the pirates she was with.

"Not from the likes of the East India Trading Company anymore." Barbossa said

"The Royal Navy on the other hand." Jack added

"Eh, I can live with it." Emily shrugged. Cotton's parrot returned to Cotton's shoulder.

"Wind in your sails!" he squawked. All around them, the pirates were rejoicing. The members of the brethren court cheered, danced, whooped, and hollered. It all came to a high point as every man on every ship threw the hat they had in the air. Janice managed to catch a few, and actually kept one that she liked. Even Captain Teague couldn't help but smile on his ship and throw his own hat up in celebration to the great victory for all pirate kind.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, taking off his hat and holding it out, "you may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye aye captain! Hooray!" He said as he threw the hat into the fray.

"Now go and get it." Jack said seriously. Gibbs stared at him before his expression turned serious, looking out at the crowd, scanning it for the hat he needed, he rushed down the stairs into it to find it. Jack cracked a smile though.

"That was cruel." Emily said

"It made you smile Emily." Jack noted. Emily gasped dramatically and hugged the Captain.

"You remembered my name!" she said

"_It's over! It's over!_" Janice sang, dancing with Pintel and Ragetti, and Murtogg and Mullroy, who managed to sneak on board and change into pirate clothes, blending in perfectly.

MMMMM

While all of this was happening, Elizabeth stood at the railing staring off at the Dutchman. At the same time, Will was staring in her direction at the railing of his own ship. Megan walked up behind him, wringing her hands nervously. She walked up next to him. He looked over at her.

"You knew." Will said

"Yeah." Megan said, "It was a rumor. When you think about it though, the only way this story would have a happy end would be if you were the one to stab the heart. If Jack did, You'd still be dead, and life would most likely be turned upside down. If Jack didn't, and nobody ever did stab the heart, we would all be dead."

"What about Janice and Emily?" Will recalled, "They were threatening to stab the heart."

"Oh God," Megan said, walking off and throwing her hands in the air, Will watching her, "if they stabbed it, either one of them, it would be crazy crazy in your face crazy all the time!" Will chuckled slightly, and she turned back to him, "I know this isn't... Opportune for you and Elizabeth, but it's the right thing. But I'm still sorry." Bootstrap walked up to them, standing near the helm.

"Considering I'm sailing with you for eternity now, I guess I can work hard to show how sorry I am. Or would that be too much?" Megan asked

"Orders, sir." Bootstrap asked

"You both are no longer bound to the Dutchman." Will said, making Megan gasp, "You're free." Megan giggled and jumped up to hug Will.

"Thanks so much!" she said, running to the railing, "I think you might be my favorite character now. Emily will just have to share." She was about to snap her fingers, to leave, but stopped when she heard Bootstrap speak.

"Aye, that's a fine thing," he said, "but, by my reckoning," Megan turned to look back at the Turners, "I still have a debt that has to be paid... If you'll have me." She smiled.

"On the wheel, then, Mr. Turner." Will said

"Aye, Captain Turner." Bootstrap said taking the helm, while Will went back to his staring, "... This ship has a purpose again, and where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea. It's a steep price for what's been done."

"Depends on the one day." Will said

"Hey!" Megan called out getting Will's attention, "Make that day last." And with that, Megan snapped her fingers and appeared on the Pearl... And was immediately tackled by her four friends.

"I can't believe you're alive!" Janice said

"Yeah. I'm like a roach. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily." Megan said

"So, is this the end? When the credits start to roll and the music plays?" Emily asked

"How should I know? The spoilers and scripts all end right about here... Except this one rumor..." Megan said, putting a hand to her chin, stroking an invisible beard.

"A rumor?" Janice asked

"You mean there's more?" Emily asked, sounding exasperated.

"But what if it's not real?" Heather asked

"Wait guys, let's not freak out and just see where everything goes, okay?" Cheyenne asked, "Can we all at least agree on that?" The three girls all mumbled in agreement to the idea, giving Megan a chance to relax and not have to worry about anything for the moment.

* * *

**Furfaidz: It's almost over! Two years in the making and it's almost over!**

**Ekari: I know! But what _will_ happen next?**

**Furfaidz: And what's that rumor Megan heard?**

**TBP: Maybe it will be revealed next chapter!**

**Furfaidz: Oh, and one more thing, just to announce it: That poll of the favorite girls... That's going to be important for what happens next chapter and possibly the next story too. **

**Ekari: I know more than just three people have read Journey to the Chest and To the End We Go. Come on! Vote!**

**TBP: And review please! We love ya'll!**


	28. So What Happens Now

**Ekari: I can't believe this is almost over.**

**Furfaidz: Trust us when we say that the story of these girls sucked into a movie universe won't end until the Pirates of the Caribbean movie series ends.**

**TBP: Lets get a move on with the chapter and see what'll happen next though.**

* * *

Chapter 28

EEEEEJJJJJHHHHHCCCCCMMMMM

They sailed back, closer to Shipwreck Island. Elizabeth stayed at the railing, watching the Dutchman follow them. It was as if she could see Will at the helm and couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"You're staying on an island of pirates. I can't believe it." Cheyenne said, standing next to her. The other girls stood all along the railing nearby.

"Look at her now though. She ain't the Governor's daughter from the first movie, she's the pirate king!" Emily proclaimed, pointing her finger in the air dramatically.

"Shouldn't it be Pirate Queen?" Janice asked

"Whatever." Emily said with a shrug. There was a silence among them.

"I think I'm going to go with her." Heather said

"What?" Megan asked

"Heather, no! You're the spiffiest pirate ever!" Janice said, her tone sounding a bit whiny.

"But I'm not a pirate. All I ever did here was get in the way. I couldn't even save the man I loved." Heather said, "No, I'm sure of it. I'm going to Shipwreck Island, too."

"Hey, it's still a pirate island. You sure that's a good idea?" Megan asked

"Well, maybe there, I could get stronger around them." Heather said

"But you are already strong." Cheyenne said, walking to her friend. "On Isla Cruces, you fought Jones' men with your bare hands, you managed to keep calm while surrounded by those same men on the Dutchman, and you rode out a Maelstrom in a crow's nest! Any one of us would've been terrified to do that, but you did Heather."

"Like I said, you're the spiffiest pirate ever." Janice said

"Thanks guys, but I'm still staying on the island." Heather said with a smile. Emily and Janice groaned at her words, Megan giggled lightly.

"Don't worry guys, at least Elizabeth can help keep her safe." Megan put in. Elizabeth looked at them. She smiled.

"Yes." she said, "And thank you. All of you. For everything."

"Not everything, per say," Emily said, "Just... a lot of things." Gibbs walked up to them.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness." he said to Elizabeth. Her smile dropped seeing the boat be lowered into the water. Gibbs drummed his fingers on the railing, looked back at the boat then at the girls.

"The oars are inside." he said. The girls all let out a breath.

"That's a relief." Emily said

"Don't want her to get stranded." Janice said. Heather looked at her four friends, then hugged them all in one group hug.

"I'll miss you guys." she said, tears stuck in her eyes.

"We'll miss you too." Megan said, about to cry.

"Write, send smoke signals, message us somehow," Janice said, the same thing happening to her.

"Just keep in touch." Emily said, in the same boat.

"Bye strong girl." Cheyenne said, about to cry as well. Heather let go of her friends, rubbing at her eyes. She took in a breath and let it out.

"Good bye." she said, walking down the stairs to follow Elizabeth. They walked past the crew of the Black Pearl, who nodded their heads in respect for the Pirate Queen.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa said, inciting a smile from Elizabeth.

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel said when they past him and Ragetti. They stopped in front of Jack, who was standing at the railing.

"Jack. It would never have worked out between us." Elizabeth said

"Keep telling yourself that, darlin'." Jack responded

"Wait, didn't Jack say that to Elizabeth in the first movie?" Janice asked

"Yep." Megan said. Elizabeth stepped forward, looking like she was about to kiss Jack, before he held up his hands to stop her.

"Once was quite enough." he said

"Thank you." she said. The two pirate girls climbed into their boat and rowed back to Shipwreck Island. The four girls waved at their departing friends until they landed on the beach.

"Well, that's over with." Emily said

"Set sail to Tortuga mates!" Jack commanded, earning several cheers in response. Megan climbed up the ratlines, looking forward to the horizon.

"_So what happens now, So what happens now, Where am I going to, Where am I going to..._" she sang

HHHHH

Heather enjoyed Shipwreck Island so far. She hadn't seen much of the town or the cove since arriving, but she still enjoyed the grassy spaces, and the wide open sky, and the beautiful sunset, and the Dutchman sailing nearby.

"Sunset?" Heather asked, before she hurried down to the beach. She reached the sand and saw nobody. She stopped in front of two swords that were stabbed into the sand, crossed with each other. The swords were Will's and Elizabeth's. She walked on and found the two. Will held the chest where his heart was kept, and handed it to Elizabeth.

"It's always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?" He asked. She took it.

"Yes, yes." Elizabeth nodded. Their faces were so close, then Will walked toward the water. Elizabeth put the chest on a rock and ran toward him.

"Will!" She said. The two embraced and kissed each other one last, long time.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will whispered to her. Will seemed to vanish from the shore. Heather walked closer to her friend and stood with her. They watched the Flying Dutchman sail off toward the horizon. When the sun set, a flash of green lit the sky, and the Dutchman was gone.

"Ten years. Think you'll still love him after all of that time?" Heather asked

"I know I will." Elizabeth said

"True love is awesome." Heather commented. She skipped away from the scene, wondering if Captain Teague had returned, and if he could give her some guitar lessons.

* * *

**TBP: The portion of the song that Megan sang is from "Another Suitcase in Another Hall" from the musical "_Evita_".**

**Ekari: So, Heather's the one that stayed behind.**

**Furfaidz: But she was our spiffy, shouldn't we bring her back?**

**Ekari:_ Hmm... _We'll think about it. Please review!**


	29. Gone, But Not Over With

**Furfaidz: Well everybody, This is it.**

**Ekari: The last chapter of To the End, We Go!**

**TBP: From the three of us, we thank all of the readers, reviewers, favoriters, and alerters who have watched and read this story from beginning to end**

**Furfaidz: Or who even stumbled upon it somewhere in the middle and decided it was a good read.**

**TBP: Anyway, thank you for liking this story. On with the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 29

JJJJJMMMMM

"I cannot believe I'm still here. I should've gone with Heather," Megan said, following Jack with Giselle and Scarlet in both of his arms at a safe distance.

"Granted, it tends to list to port and has on occasion been known to frighten young women, but I guarantee you will not be disappointed." Jack said, continually bragging about the Black Pearl. They stopped at the end of the dock they were walking along. Something was wrong though. Megan hurried past them and saw what was in the grand Ship's place: A small boat with a single black sail.

"Is that it?" Giselle asked

"The Black Pearl?" Scarlett added

"It's not very big." Giselle commented

"Yeah. Must've shrunk in the wash or something." Megan commented

"That," Jack said, pointing at the boat, "love, is a dinghy. My vessel is magnificent, and fierce, and huge-ish, and... Gone. Why is it gone?" He looked to Megan

"How should I know?" She said, shrugging her shoulder and holding her palms up.

"You know everything." Jack stated

"Not now. My knowledge is at an end right about now." Megan said

"Is that it there?" Giselle pointed at a vanishing black figure on the horizon.

"Yes, there it is. Why is it there?" Jack asked, before looking at the two women, "It's much larger up close." Megan looked tok the right of them and spotted a couple familiar faces lying on a large coil of rope, asleep.

"Jack, you promised to give us a ride." Scarlett whined

"I was to get the first ride!" Giselle said

"Jack," Megan whispered. Jack hurried over to her and the other two as a fight began to break out between Scarlett and Giselle. The two stood over the sleeping Janice and Gibbs. While Janice had a small blanket covering her, Gibbs was hugging a burlap teddy bear.

"Aaaw, hey look so cute." Megan said. Jack looked at her before turning the cup he was also holding over to spill the rum on Janice and Gibbs' faces. They woke up sputtering.

"Janice love, Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?" Jack asked

"Its too early, aren't we on it?" Janice asked, snuggling into her blanket.

"The ship? We're on the ship." Gibbs said, closing his eyes to go to sleep. Suddenly, the two pirates quickly woke up.

"Babossa!" Janice said, standing up

"Jack, the ship is gone!" Gibbs said, pulling himself up.

"Really?" Jack asked, a smile slapped onto his face.

"Uh oh, it's getting ugly." Megan commented on Giselle and Scarlett's fight. Jack turned on the women.

"Ladies, will you please shut it!" Jack said to them, the smile gone.

"Whoa, tell them." Megan said, amused

"That's my Jacky," Janice nodded

"And you both, too!" Jack pointed at Megan and Janice before stepping back to look at all four. "Listen to me," He looked at Giselle, "Yes, I lied to you." He turned to Scarlett, "No, I don't love you." He turned to Janice. "The most insane creature, ever." He turned to Megan. "Cut off that rat's nest of hair." He looked to Giselle, "Of course it makes you look fat!" To Scarlett. "I've never been to Brussels." To Janice. "I kept you because you remind me of me when I was younger." To Megan. "It was because I didn't want to and that's all." To Giselle. "It is pronounced eg-ree-gious." To Scarlett. "And by the way, no, I've never actually met Pisaro, but I love his pies." He glanced at all four girls who had various degrees of surprise and shock on their faces, "And all of this pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is, once again, gone, savvy?" The girls glanced at each other, before one by one slapping Jack. The Captain then spun around and slapped Gibbs. He was surprised at first before he nodded his head in resignation. The two leaned forward as Giselle and Scarlett began to walk away.

"Take what you can." Gibbs said

"Give nothing back." Jack said. The two bumped their fists before Gibbs went after the women.

"So tell me ladies, what do you know of sea turtles?" he said, holding his arms out.

"... Wow." Megan said

"Pickup lines of the 1700's." Janice said

"Will you both be sailing with me then?" Jack asked

"Tortuga's nice, but you are an adventure magnet." Janice said

"You're stuck with us, whether you like it or not," Megan said with a shrug, "No hard feelings though about everything, right?" Megan held out her hand and Jack flinched, moving to block her move.

"I don't want you to slap me again." he said simply.

CCCCCEEEEE

"Are we insane?" Cheyenne asked, leaning on a railing.

"Not entirely." Emily said, waking past. Cheyenne followed her friend.

"We just left Megan and Janice alone with Jack Sparrow while we stole the Pearl." Cheyenne said

"I like Jack, but honestly, and you know I'm right, we both are here because we think Barbossa is a more competent captain." Emily said, " Besides, maybe he could get us home." The two saw Barbossa leaning on a table, holding a peanut to feed to Jack the monkey. The monkey took the peanut and munched on it.

"Ooh, that's a good boy, you're Daddy's boy, yes you are." Barbossa said with a smile.

"Competent... Yeah." Cheyenne said. From behind them, Pintel, Ragetti, who was carving a new eye, Murtogg, Mullroy, and Marty walked up.

"Sir," Pintel said, "some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leaving Captain Jack behind..."

"... Again..." Ragetti whispered, focusing on his carving.

"... Again." Pintel said

"Is that so?" Barbossa asked

"Yeah, I mean we left our friends behind too. Not the sane ones, the crazy ones." Emily said

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concerning our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned." Pintel said

"On the charts." Marty added. The bunch all made noises of agreement.

"With our own eyes." Pintel said

"To ease our burden of guilt, so to speak." Ragetti added in.

"Too make sure it was worth it leaving them all behind, basically." Cheyenne said.

"Aye." Barbossa said, grabbing the rolled up charts, "Feast your eyes on this, mateys. There's more than one way to live forever. Gents, ladies, I give you the Fountain of Youth!" He quickly unfurled the charts on the table.

"Uh, something's missing here." Emily commented. Barbossa held the charts up. A great big hole was cut out of it. The charts were stolen away.

"Sparrow!" Barbossa hissed

JJJJJMMMMM

Even if it was a simple dinghy, it still needed a flag. A black flag with a white skull that had a bandana and beads tied onto its head with a red sparrow across from it was raised. Janice saluted to it. Then she put her hand over her heart.

"I pledge of allegiance, to the jolly roger, of the Black Pearl Dinghy, and that the code, for which it stands, one nation on the sea, for pirates to pillage and plunder forever." she said

"No rum for you." Megan said, rowing a bit. Jack sang mostly to himself.

"... A pirate's life for me." He sang, "Girls, I need to show you this." The girls huddled around him. He pulled a small item from his coat and unfurled it. They had the stolen charts. Jack moved the parts of it until it matched up to show a picture of Florida with an X on it. Next to that was a picture of two cups with the words 'Agua de Vida written over them on a ribbon.

"Water of life?" Janice translated

"The rumor was for another sequel." Megan confessed, "We're going to look for the fountain of youth.

"So we're going to Florida? We're going home?" Janice asked

"Yeah, I guess we are." Megan nodded

"Hold on a moment." Jack said. He pulled out his compass. The girls moved behind him to watch the arrow spin before sit stop, landing to point at Jack. He reached under his seat and picked up a bottle of rum and uncorked it. The arrow spun around before pointing in the direction they were sailing. The dinghy was full of smiles at that moment.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." The three sang, sailing off into the sunset.

* * *

**Furfaidz: How long will it take until Stranger tides comes out on video?**

**Ekari: Not long I think. Will you and Thunder still be around to help me write it?**

**TBP: Of course.**

**Ekari: Please review, and once again, thank you. See you all on "The Tides of Strangeness"**


End file.
